Cutting Teeth
by Legs
Summary: Renesmee’s eyes darted around the room, searching for something, anything, she might use as a weapon. She would bite him, she decided. She wondered if that technically broke Cullen house rules. Nessie rolled her eyes. She would apologize later...R
1. Chapter 1

Cutting Teeth

**Cutting Teeth – Chapter 1 **

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Author's Note: This story begins four years after Breaking Dawn. I read several fanfiction that detail Renesmee's journey through high school, all of them very creative. This is just my version. **_

"Renesmee, I swear, if you don't move yourself from that couch and start helping carry things out, you are going to be in a world of trouble." Her mother's voice, meant to sound sharp and menacing, floated down the stairs, lilting musically.

Renesmee sighed and shifted herself off the leather sofa in one graceful movement. Moving. She never thought one word could bother her so much.

"Here you are, Renesmee." Her grandfather smiled as he handed her a box.

"Don't know why I have to help," she muttered. "Looks like Uncle Emmett has it under control."

Her uncle turned to flash her a huge white grin as he balanced another box on the mountain already in his arms. In one load, he had managed to clear the enormous living room. "C'mon, Nessie, I'll race you to the truck."

"Oh, yeah, like that'll even…" Before she could sound out the last words, he was gone, a stream of movement suddenly reappearing in the long drive up to the house. Like feathers, each box flew into the truck where her Uncle Jasper was standing to catch them. Another minute, and Emmet was again in the house, now balancing a couch and armchair on one shoulder and hefting the parlor's small upright piano with his free arm.

Renesmee opened her mouth to retort when her mother appeared on the landing, a slender, waif-like statue, waves of chocolate hair floating in her face. "Renesmee," Bella called. "Have you packed your things?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then, sweetheart. Esme?" she called. "Do you need anything?" Bella disappeared into an upstairs room.

A moment later, a petite figure danced down the stairs. "I still don't see why we have to take everything with us. Why don't we save time and buy a fully-furnished house when we get there?"

"There's no point in wasting what we don't have to," Carlisle reminded Alice gently, passing by her with an enormous stack of books. "And besides that, Esme would be crushed to leave behind all of these beautiful things."

Renesmee watched her family as they moved around her, gliding across the hardwood floors, carrying things, austere, almost emotionless. How could they not feel it?

"I don't want to leave." Even as they left her mouth, the words surprised Renesmee. Everyone turned to stare at her.

Alice was the first to recover, "Well, no, Nessie, of course not. It's just that…"

"We can't stay here, Nessie," Emmett said, his normally cheerful countenance clouding up. "Not now that you're…" He trailed off.

Carlisle looked sad, "No one wants to leave but…it's time. We always knew that living in Forks was temporary. For all of us."

"You don't have to baby me. I know we're leaving because of me." Renesmee felt sick.

"That's not completely true," her grandfather said quickly. "Sooner or later, people are going to notice that not only do Esme and I not age, but neither do any of our children."

"Yeah, but we all know who the real freak is. The adults that don't age or the child who ages too fast?"

Emmett snorted, "Are you really going to try to win the who's-the-biggest-weirdo contest in a house full of vampires? I'm not saying that's not gutsy but you've already lost."

Her father appeared in the doorway then and pulled her into his arms. "Renesmee, none of this is your fault. You can't help who you are. You're unique."

Fighting the tears that made her feel her mere four years, Renesmee lifted a hand to Edward's cheek, more out of habit than a desire to communicate.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Edward smiled, stroking her hair. Renesmee dropped her hand, self-consciously but Edward lifted it again to his cheek. "You're never too old to tell your father everything," he said sternly, before grinning again and kissing her forehead. He looked up at the rest of his family, "I think it's time to go."

_To Be Continued_

_**Author's Note: What do you think? Let me know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you to Kyrou, bluerox123, AntiRebel, polyphany, Tina101, LizzieAliceCullen, SilverStorm06 for their kind reviews. I noticed some questions about Jacob and location. I'll try to answer those in this chapter.**_

Bella felt the tears frozen behind her eyelids, never falling. Edward opened the door of the car for her and she slid in. _Charlie had known this day was coming,_ she reminded herself. _No need to drag it out._ Inside the Volvo, the rain sounded muffled, distant.

Edward stared straight ahead, the frown on his face, stony and cold. He would always dislike this sort of farewell. It smelled distinctly of the mortal coil, something Edward wished desperately his family could experience. Living, dying, breathing, crying, dreaming – all impossible. He knew that Bella, even four years later, felt the tug of the living here in Forks where so many of her human memories and friends still lingered. _That will change,_ he thought sadly. _A few decades and they would all be swept away, by death, by change, by sickness. In a hundred years the world Bella had known would be gone and there would be nothing but the sickening realization that the only thing that would never change…was them._ He felt Bella's fingers wind around his own and his mind was stilled. _It was enough. _

The rain fell in sheets and Bella eyes adjusted to move between the raindrops, to watch her father and daughter standing in the doorway. Bella watched Renesmee and Charlie, noted the salt-stained patches across her cheeks, heard the tightening of his throat as he cleared and uncleared it. She turned her eyes away in pain, and heard the bristling of Charlie's beard as he kissed his granddaughter's face and the soft, musical, "Good-bye, Grandpa" before Renesmee's footsteps took her back down the path to the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee shifted in the backseat, uncomfortably. It had been nearly four hours of driving and she felt a deep need for what her mother referred to as a "human moment." Before she had time to announce this, Edward had steered the car into a rest stop lot and was opening her door for her.

"Sometimes it really freaks me out when you do that," Renesmee muttered. "Bloodsuckers."

Edward froze, "Excuse me?"

Renesmee felt her face heat up, "Uh…I didn't…I'm sorry I was just…I'm…"

"You've been spending far too much time with Jacob."

Before she could respond, a sports car and jeep pulled up next to them and Alice hopped out, commenting brightly, "I knew Nessie was going to need to stop but my clock must have been off. It looked like we had at least another half hour."

"I have the weirdest family." Renesmee sighed and trudged up the path towards the restrooms.

"And don't you forget it!" Emmett shouted, leaning against the passenger door of the jeep. Rosalie shoved him and ducked back into the car.

Bella and Edward exchanged glances.

"I guess this is the part of parenting where she thinks we're really embarrassing and doesn't want to be seen with us," Bella suggested.

"Ah, yes. That part," Edward looked disturbed.

"I'm pretty sure I went through something similar. I dimly remember a black eyeliner, Avril Lavigne month in 9th grade."

"I hope that's all this is." Edward eyed his sister thoughtfully.

_Don't look at me,_ Alice thought. _You know I can't see her or the wolf. _

_I know. Just the wishful thinking of a father, I suppose._

_Well, cut it out. You're making me feel guilty. _

Edward laughed and tucked Bella and Alice each under an arm. "It's going to be alright," he said in what he hoped was a very confident voice. "She's going to be alright."

Bella pursed her lips, "Do you think Astoria, Oregon, population 9700, is ready for a family of vampires to move in?"

"Doubtful." Alice's eyes were distant, "Though I don't see any pitchforks and torches in our near future." Then her face grew confused, "Well, actually…I don't see much of anything all of a sudden."

Edward growled as a red Volkswagen Rabbit struggled off the highway exit ramp. "I thought he said he wasn't coming until next week!" Emmett protested.

"He changed his mind," Edward sighed. "He can't be that far away from her."

Bella smiled and pulled at a small curl of Edward's hair, "Can you blame him?"

"I can certainly try."

"Jacob!" a high-voice screeched as Renesmee bolted across the parking lot and threw herself into huge, muscular arms.

Jacob responded by burying his face in her hair and laughing a deep, throaty laugh, "How's my Nessie?" He put her down immediately and examined her completely, turning her around and looking deeply into her face. "Not a scratch I can see. Haven't inherited your mother's tendencies."

"Human tendencies!" Bella argued.

Jacob waved her away with a hand. "Miss me?" he grinned down into Renesmee's face.

"You have to ask that? This has been the most boring car ride of my life!"

"Yeah? Wanna ride with me the rest of the way?"

"Jacob," Edward warned.

"Aww, c'mon, Edward! Let her come with me! I'll keep her safe."

"Please, Dad?"

"Yeah, please, Dad?" Jacob's brown eyes twinkled.

Edward's eyes were dark with disapproval. "Jacob, we've discussed this. She's not…"

Bella put one hand on Edward's arm.

Renesmee looked embarrassed. "Dad, chill. I'll be in the car right behind you."

There was a weary sigh and Renesmee squealed in delight as she sprinted for Jacob's car. Jacob turned to follow her but a steely cough stopped him.

"I don't think I have to remind you what I'll do to you if anything happens to her."

"We're not going to do anything but drive."

"That's right. You're not going to do anything." Edward felt the calm leave his body. "You're not going to do a single damn thing."

Bella stepped between them. "Edward, Jacob has always been very trustworthy!"

"I know my boundaries," Jacob snarled.

"I hope so."

Jacob rolled his eyes and wheeled around to walk towards the Volkswagen.

"Oh, and dog?"

Jacob paused.

"I'm not your 'dad.'"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's note: Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all your comments thus far! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. The short lyrical reference in this chapter is from Pain by Three Days Grace. It is not my property. The welcome sign referenced is real and exists on Highway 30 (not 101 which is the direction the Cullens would have driven from Forks, WA) at the edge of Astoria, OR. Artistic license has been taken but this sign is not my property. **_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to aPPle-FrrEAk, TwilightFreak00, RaithsEnvyMe, Kim Fortner, XOXOJordan, SIDANDSAM, and Kyrou for reviewing! If you're reading but haven't been reviewing, I hope you'll leave one for this chapter. Feedback is very important to me and makes me write faster (hint). I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**_

Back in the car, Bella turned to Edward and opened her mouth to speak. For a moment, she forgot about the need to have a mom-and-dad conversation and sat contemplating his complete beauty. The idea that she had conceived a child with this man-angel was still startling at moments. The gold in the center of his eyes was swirling now and she mentally counted days until a hunt would be necessary. His self-control was

beyond her own. Pride in him swelled where her heart used to beat and she admired

everything at once - the strong line of his jaw, the deep-set of his eyes, the tousled bronze locks seemingly _never_ out of place. Well...she could think of a time or two. She smiled with a naughty thought.

Edward sighed, his eyes on the road ahead, "You know I can't hear what you're

thinking."

Bella carefully pushed on the shield around her mind, shifting it just slightly, giving him a peek of an old memory.

Edward's lips turned upwards, "Oh."

Bella ducked her head shyly and bit the side of her fingernail, one habit that hadn't disappeared when she'd changed.

The silence took them over, then. Five minutes passed, ten. Bella spoke, at last, "It's weird, right?"

"What?"

"This line we're walking with Renesmee. Like, she's four but she's not. And I don't know how we're supposed to treat her."

Edward considered this, "We treat her like our daughter."

"But what does that even mean anymore? I mean, she was in diapers three years ago and now she's…well…not. She's changing so fast. I don't know how to keep up with her. I mean, is she sixteen? Seventeen? Four?"

"Carlisle said she's almost reached what humans consider physical adulthood. But maturity-wise, she's all over the map. Besides physical development, most children have years to work through each mental and social stage. But Renesmee has raced right through."

"Well, she sure acts like a teenager," Bella muttered.

"Most of the time," he conceded. "But there are moments when I wonder…" He trailed off, a dark thought appearing.

"You wonder what?"

Edward smiled grimly, "If she's as ready for the world as she looks."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Jacob," Renesmee whined. "Let me pick the station!"

That was enough for Jacob. He feigned a look of annoyance and huffed once for good measure. And then silently wondered if the pretense was worth the trouble anymore. Renesmee knew he'd do absolutely anything she asked, didn't she? There was no question. He watched her slender fingers on the radio dial, thin shoulders hunched, the soft ringlets falling in her face. His own hand itched to reach over and brush the curls back so he could see her smiling. Normally, there would have been no hesitation but something in Edward's words had alarmed him, set him on edge. He felt suddenly that something very important might be at stake. Something Edward had not told him. No, he wouldn't touch her now.

Renesmee settled on a station, something slightly angrier and heavier than normal. Jacob cast a sideways glance at her, her feet shoved up on the dashboard, her head nodding vigorously to the beat.

His ear caught a line of song lyrics, "Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan. When the lights go off, you will understand. Pain, without love, pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than-…."

"Oh…kay…then," Jacob said shakily, switching the radio off. "Maybe we should just talk for awhile."

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Renesmee sat up in her seat.

"I…noticed," Jacob tried to ignore the guilt of upsetting her by planting his foot more securely on the gas pedal.

"So why did you turn it off?"

"Because I…" he looked into her brilliant eyes, now glaring fiercely back at him. "Nessie, c'mon," he pleaded. "Do you really think your parents would want you listening to that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's just so…depressing and…creepy."

Renesmee snorted, "My parents are vampires, Jacob. Or did you forget?"

"And I'm a werewolf. What's your point?"

"My life revolves around depressing and creepy."

"I don't know," he argued half-heartedly. "Your grandma isn't really much for the doom and gloom. And you know…Emmett watches football and stuff. And your grandpa reads a lot and your parents are all in love. That doesn't sound too depressing to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

That stung a little but Jacob just squared his shoulders and sighed, "I guess not, Nessie."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, Highway 101 veered to the right off the Astoria Bridge and a sign hung on a stone marker came into view: WELCOME TO ASTORIA THE OLDEST CONTINUOUS SETTLEMENT WEST OF THE MISSISSIPPI.

As they drove through town, Bella was struck by the seeming timelessness of the town. Victorian homes lined many of the main streets. Shop windows carried touristy items and sea-shore themed gifts. As they turned finally onto 5th Street, she caught a glimpse of the ocean and gasped. She had smelt it, of course, for miles and miles, but the view was something entirely different. "Edward, it's beautiful!"

"Of course." Edward turned onto a narrow drive leading up to a hillcrest overlooking the water. Several moments later, a three-story mansion loomed above them. Large bay windows, shining and clean and already bearing large white drapes framed a door leading to a porch and walk-way. Above them, the narrow towers of the highest rooms pointed towards a cloudy sky as if to say, _See? Perfect for vampires._

Esme poked her head out of an upstairs window and waved sweetly, "Edward! Bella! Come in and see the house!"

Carlisle appeared on the porch, his face content. Esme appeared behind him, "Your father's so happy, Edward. His study is twice the size of the one in Forks."

The sound of Jacob's Rabbit chugging determinedly up the hill caused everyone to turn and look. "Oh, is that Jacob?" Esme asked. "I should cook something."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee stepped out of the car and stared up at the gigantic home before her.

Jacob gave a whistle as he followed her to the front entrance. "It's big."

"Of course, it is," Renesmee answered him, trudging forward. "It's always big."

"Renesmee, I thought since you're the one who does the most sleeping, you might like to have the first pick of the bedrooms," Esme smiled kindly at her granddaughter.

"Sure, Grandma. That sounds good," Renesmee tried to smile back as she climbed the stairs to the landing. She didn't spare a glance at her parents. Jacob followed her, throwing a wary look at Edward as he went.

"Rough day," Bella answered quickly the questioning look in Carlisle's eyes.

"I see," he nodded. He seemed about to say more when a whoop and holler issued from the grounds outside. He smiled, "Emmett's arrived."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Author's Note: Thoughts? Thanks for reading! I should have a new chapter up tomorrow but only if I get enough reviews…that's right. I'm threatening now. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Author's Note: A big thank-you to Two-Hours' Traffic, sarcasticasalways, Tiffany, EsmeSL.X, Inlovesince1901, aPPle-FrrEAk, kcat1971, AntiRebel, XOXOJordan, Bunch-o-Nuts, polyphany, Maddy, T.C. Meade, twilightmom, erm34, Deja Moo, Mamy210, and Lizzie Alice Cullen for the awesome reviews! I hope this chapter is worth your time. I worked hard to make it entertaining. If a reviewer asked a specific question, I answered it at the end of the chapter. Thank you again!**_

"You're not serious!" Renesmee's voice was shrill and carried through the entire mansion.

Alice was holding up a plaid skirt and blazer to her thin frame, "But you would look so cute in this, Nessie!"

"No way am I wearing that, Aunt Alice!"

"But look how the color brings out your eyes! Please," she begged.

"Astoria is not a uniform school. I'll look like a bigger loser than I already am!"

Alice sniffed, "Loser? Who's a loser?"

"I am! If you make me wear that, I will be!"

Bella walked in, "Ren, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Mom, tell her I am not wearing that!"

"Alice, you're not serious. We're already going to stand out."

"_Thank_ you," Renesmee sighed in relief, digging through her dresser for a pair of jeans. "We already look like freaks we don't need to…" she broke off, something occurring to her suddenly. "Wait a minute…what do you mean…_we_?"

"What?" Bella was checking her watch impatiently.

"You said '_we_'."

"She just means that the family doesn't exactly appeal to a human's sense of normal, if you know what I mean," Alice supplied helpfully.

"Why would that matter? Unless…" Renesmee's eyes grew wide in horror, "Unless…"

Her father appeared in the doorway in a tan sweater and jeans, twirling Volvo keys on his finger.

"No, no, no…you…you can't!" Renesmee sank back onto her bed, her eyes wide with fear.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Bella's eyes filled with concern.

"I'm…you're…you…are…my parents," she managed to choke out.

"Of course we're your parents!" Bella moved towards her, reaching out a hand to stroke her face.

"Then why?" Renesmee whispered. "Why would you do this to me?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Bella felt the doorframe tremble and turned to see Edward leaning against it, his face buried in the crook of his elbow as he shook with laughter.

"Edward?"

Edward raised his finger, signaling for a moment and continued to stand in the doorway, his entire body racked with hysterical laughter.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Alice asked, holding a shirt up to Renesmee's stiff torso.

"Renesmee is…is…" Edward struggled to get the words out between chokes of laughter. "Our daughter is…" The chuckles continued, "Embarrassed of us! She doesn't want to be seen with us!" Another silent gale of laughter threatened him and the entire room shook slightly. The notion seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Renesmee…" Bella began carefully.

"No!" she interrupted loudly. "This isn't happening! Your parents don't go to high school with you! I'm already going to stand out! What are you thinking?"

The room was silent.

"How is that even remotely fair?" Renesmee looked ready to cry.

"Nessie, this situation isn't exactly normal," Alice offered.

"That doesn't mean you have to come with me! I mean…why?"

"Renesmee, your father is going to look like he's seventeen for the rest of…well, the rest of his existence. I'm only eighteen physically. What do you expect us to do?" Bella looked worried.

"Your mother's right," Alice jumped in, quickly. "Ness, the last time Edward tried not to go to high school, which was…1987…Carlisle and Esme got in trouble with the local law enforcement because they said teenagers should be in school. Unfortunately, you and your parents are physically about the same age."

"Besides," Edward said, finally serious again, "You've never been to school like this before. We can't afford to not be near you. Especially since Alice's visions of you are clouded."

"And what about regular kids who don't have crazy aunts that can see their future? How do they make it in high school?"

"You're not a regular kid, Renesmee. And you never will be." Edward's voice was stern but there was a sadness beneath it. "I'm sorry. That's the way it is."

"It won't be so bad," Alice said, trying to sound comforting.

"There's no way I'm going to change your minds, is there?"

Her father shook his head, "Afraid not."

Sigh. "Are you all coming with me?"

Alice grinned, "All of us."

Renesmee grimaced, "Great."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So repeat the story back to me one more time," Jasper ordered as the Volvo entered the school parking lot. "Who are we?"

"We are the Hales. You and Aunt Rosalie are the oldest, then Mom, then me."

"And?"

"And Dad, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Emmett are the Cullens."

"And why do we all live together?"

"We were adopted. That's why Grandma and Grandpa are so young."

"Esme and Carlisle," her uncle corrected.

"Right."

"What happens at lunch?"

"We fill our plates in the cafeteria even though we don't eat."

"And what is the most important thing of all?"

"Not to tell anyone that my relatives are all vampires."

"Or that you yourself are half-vampire."

"Yeah, or that."

"Alright, then," Edward smiled, interrupting, as he shut off the ignition. "First day of school, here we come."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee followed her family towards the school building. She heard the doors of Rosalie's BMW slam shut and Emmett's laughter as the two caught up quickly with the group.

Edward reached the doors first and led the way through the hall to a small office at the far end. The sign above the door said: SCHOOL OFFICE PLEASE ENTER.

And enter they did, all seven of them standing white porcelain before a tall desk where a middle-aged woman with large reading glasses sat poring through a novel. The cover depicted a large-bosomed noblewoman wrapped in the embrace of a questionable-looking pale man with large fangs. To Renesmee's delight, the title read, _The Noble Vampire_. She glanced at her father with curiosity. Edward cleared his throat in greeting. The woman nearly dropped her book in surprise and as her eyes flew up to meet Edward's, a small wavering glimmer of recognition registered there. Renesmee watched her glance wander to the cover and back up to the young man standing before her. Edward smiled politely and gave a lightning-fast look to the nameplate on her desk. "Pamela?" the name rolled off his tongue like music. "Is this where we pick up our class schedules?"

Renesmee had always known her father was handsome, even by vampire-standards. But to see him through a human's eyes was so different. She felt suddenly proud and a little possessive. He was _her_ father. She looked back at her mother wondering if she felt jealous of the nearly-salivating woman staring at Edward. Of course not. Her mother was the most beautiful thing alive. No one could compete. Renesmee felt a twinge and an ache.

Pamela snapped back to reality, then, and reached for a file. "Oh, yes, you're the new students. I – we've been expecting you."

"Of course," Edward's eyes burned under dark eyelashes and Pamela looked as though she might melt through the floor, at any moment. Wordlessly, she handed over several sheets.

"Thank you so much." He ushered the group into the hallway again and passed out papers to each of them. "Your schedules."

Alice clapped her hands in delight, "Oh, good! My first class is with you, Nessie! This is going to be so much fun!"

Renesmee smiled weakly at her aunt. "Goodie."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Answers to Reviewers' Questions:**_

_**SilverStorm06- I apologize for not finishing my two older stories. I wrote them a long, long time ago and I've tried several times to go back and finish them. However, they just don't flow for me the way they used to. I'm very proud of them and I always appreciate readers who continue to comment on them. I would be open, if anyone's interested, to another writer finishing either of them (after communicating with me, of course).**_

_**XOXOJordan- I discussed Renesmee's age more in the last chapter. I have heard different calculations of her aging process but my own theory is that after 5 years or so, she will stop aging altogether. This story takes place 4 years after Breaking Dawn ends and I imagine Renesmee to look about 16 or 17.**_

_**Inlovesince1901- I very much appreciate your comment about the character of Renesmee. I have struggled with her because I feel like she would be very sweet-natured based on what we know about her during Breaking Dawn. However, conflict has to arise from somewhere and while Edward and Bella are very loving parents, I cannot imagine that a half-vampire/half-mortal is the perfect child. Anyway, she's really interesting to write about. **_

_**T.C. Meade- In Meyer's books, she writes "thought conversations" between Alice and Edward so I don't feel that it's necessary to explain that element. I don't personally believe that it will take 7 years for Renesmee to reach physical maturity. I've heard an argument that supports 4 years and one that supports 7. I see legitimacy in both theories. However, we can defend the 7-year theory here, as well, since, a woman's body changes and develops into her 20's. And you're right about the diaper issue. However, it is not specified in the books so I think I'll leave it alone since it isn't an essential plot detail. I'm flattered that this story was good enough to nit-pick. You'd make a great editor! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any poetry of Kahlil Gibran. The poem referenced has been cut for length's sake. **_

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the slighter longer delay in delivering this chapter. I was out of town for awhile. Hope this one was worth the wait. Thanks to aPPle-FrrEAk, AntiRebel, Mamylove210, sarcasticasalways, XOXOJordan, LizzieAliceCullen, T.C. Meade, and Bunch-o-Nuts for the great reviews. I've commented and answered questions at the bottom of the chapter.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_To know the pain of too much tenderness._

_To be wounded by your own understanding of love;_

_And to bleed willingly and joyfully…"_

_-Kahlil Gibran_

As they approached the classroom at the end of the hall, the hum and chatter of students grew. Renesmee felt the butterflies threatening to burst into flames.

"It's too bad Edward's not in the first class with us," Alice pouted. "It's way more fun when you know what everyone's thinking."

"What, seeing their future isn't enough?"

Alice shook her head, "Teenagers. Too directionless. I can't see people's choices unless they know what they're going to say or do, unless they know what they want. Which, in high school, is almost never. All those hormones."

The two girls walked through the door and the scattered chattering seemed to drop off unexpectedly. Renesmee suddenly felt the strangest desire to liquefy and drip down into the cracks between the floor tiles. The chattering was replaced by whispers that intensified as she followed her aunt through the room to the back row of desks.

Alice sat, her face firm, her eyes unworried. She patted the chair next to her and Renesmee sat automatically, afraid of the heat that seemed to be enveloping her face. Fortunately, there was no time for further reflection. A balding man of forty or so entered and slammed an stack of textbooks down on the desk at the front of the room.

"Alright, that's enough," the man said, thumping his desk for order. "I know it's the first day back and we're all excited but we've got a lot to cover so let's get down to business. First of all, as you may have noticed, we have some new students. Alice Cullen and Reeneesmeeh Hale. And you're…" he scanned an attendance sheet in front of him, "Both from Forks, Washington."

More whispers.

"Well, welcome to Astoria. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here."

The whispers and tittering grew louder. Renesmee made eye contact with a blonde sitting near her who rolled her eyes and turned away.

"So this is European History. We'll be starting at the end of the Crusades and go all the way through end of the 1800's. And since none of you were alive then," he gave two talkative students in the second row a meaningful look, "I highly suggest you pay attention."

Renesmee and Alice exchanged a look. Oh, if only he knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning went quickly and to Renesmee's relief, her well-educated family had more than prepared her for high-school level work. Carlisle had insisted on overseeing her studies in mathematics, chemistry, biology, physics, and world history. Her father himself had instilled in her a love for the arts, particularly music. And Bella had read hundreds of novels to her in her first year. Even after she had discovered her own ability to read, she still insisted on having her mother do it. Renesmee believed firmly that her mother's voice was the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

As she walked through the hallway towards the lunchroom, she watched and listened to the numerous interactions swirling around her. Groups talking, laughing. A boy threw a football down the hall and another ran to catch it. Two girls stood against a locker re-applying lip gloss and gesticulating wildly about the innumerable qualities of some actor. She felt a shove as someone pushed by her to walk through the double doors. She looked around furtively, hoping to catch someone's eye or to be addressed somehow. This did not happen. Oh, another new feeling. What was it? Loneliness?

Renesmee spied Rosalie in the cafeteria line.

"Hi, Aunt Ro---I mean, hi, Rose."

Rosalie smiled, her teeth glinting as she did. Renesmee wondered silently if any humans around them knew how much danger they were all in. She had seen Rosalie hunt and for a moment, allowed herself to imagine her tearing through the cafeteria, snapping necks and feeding. The idea was absorbing.

"Nessie, aren't you gonna grab a plate?" Emmett asked, appearing on the other side of his wife.

Renesmee's nose wrinkled at the thought of human food but she held her tongue when she caught sight of the enormous heaping on her uncle's plate. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Hungry there, Emmett?"

"What can I say?" he grinned. "I'm a growing boy." He winked at her before loping across the room. Renesmee's gaze followed him to the table farthest from the windows and closest to the doors where her parents already sat. Edward and Bella sat still, almost too still, and their daughter watched their conscious efforts to shift in their seats, their concentrated breaths, their golden eyes flickering across the room, their words too soft for any human to hear.

Bella looked up to see her daughter approaching the table. "Renesmee, sit here. By me."

Renesmee sat and stared glumly at the pile of food on her plate. With distaste, she bit a potato chip in half. The salt reminded her of blood. How depressing to eat this crap everyday.

"How was your morning, Renesmee?" her father asked, his own food untouched. "Did you enjoy your classes?"

She shrugged, "They're easy."

Edward smiled gently, "Of course, they are." His eyes glowed with pride.

"Yeah, Gra---uh, Carlisle said they would be."

"Well, you and I have English together next period," Edward said, excitedly. "That will be more fun."

"Whatever." She pushed food around her plate miserably.

"Renesmee, attitude check," Bella spoke sharply.

"I promise," Edward assured her. "We'll make it interesting."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee followed her father into the English classroom. She had grown used to the whispers after her first three classes. What she was not prepared for was the content of the whispers.

"Look at _him_. I wonder who he is."

"He was in Calculus with me last period. I think his name is Eric something. God, he's sexy."

"Where has _he_ been hiding?"

"I don't know but look at that hamstring. Delicious."

Giggles.

Renesmee blushed. More for them than her father. They had no idea that their current topic of conversation could hear every word…and every thought.

None of this seemed to faze Edward, though. He strode through the room, selecting a seat along the side. Renesmee moved to sit next to him and the whispers started again.

"Okay, who is _that_?"

"Do you think they're together?"

"I hope not. We need some fresh meat around here."

"She doesn't seem that into him."

"How could she _not_ be into him?"

"I saw them sitting together at lunch."

"Damn."

Renesmee felt hot embarrassment flush across her face. Would it never end?

The whispers were stopped by a large woman at the front of the classroom, "Alright, everybody, time to begin! Quiet down now!"

The noise ceased.

"Well, I'd like to get right into our discussion today but apparently, we have two new students in our class. Why don't you come up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourselves?" To Renesmee's surprise, the woman sounded put out, even angry.

Dread gripped the insides of her stomach. Relying solely on her feet to carry her there, Renesmee walked back through the classroom to the front. Edward moved effortlessly behind her.

"Now," the woman said in a cold voice, "Which one of you would like to go first?"

Edward spoke quickly, his musical voice strong in the silent room, "My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a junior this year. My family just moved here from Forks, Washington."

"Thank you, Edward," the teacher said tensely, her smile not reaching her eyes. A new emotion ran across her face. Dislike. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to have you in this class." It didn't look like she thought it would be a pleasure, at all.

"I certainly hope so."

"And you? Tell us about you."

"Uh, my name is Renesmee Hale. We—I just moved from Forks, too."

"Oh? Both from Forks?"

"Renesmee and I were adopted by the Cullens. Dr. Cullen is going to be working at the hospital here," Edward interjected smoothly.

"Oh, I see. Very interesting. Well. So nice to have you both." The woman's face was anything but friendly as she motioned for them to return to their seats.

_What's her problem?_ Renesmee thought in her father's direction.

"Her name is Margaret Grayson. Her husband is a doctor at the hospital. He was up for a promotion. Carlisle got the job instead," Edward said softly.

Renesmee felt herself growing angry, _Of course, he did. Because this can't be easy for me, can it?_

"Now, class, if you'll turn in your books to page 173, we'll begin with Kahlil Gibran's classic love poem…"

"Sometimes people get angry, Nessie. It's a defense mechanism. They take out their hurt and their fear on those who don't deserve it," Edward whispered.

_That's right!_ Renesmee seethed. _I don't deserve it! I don't deserve any of this! I shouldn't have to move and leave Forks and everything that's normal and easy! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!_ She felt her throat close and tears stung her eyes.

"I know, sweetheart. But this is our home now. You knew we'd have to leave Forks eventually. You grew too quickly for us to disguise it. People were beginning to grow curious."

_So this is all because of me? I'm the one to blame for this? It's not my fault that I am what I am! I didn't ask to be born like this. I had no choice. You made this choice for me. And now you're choosing what's best for me without asking me what _I_ want!_

"What do you want, Renesmee?" Edward asked very quietly, his voice calm.

_I want to be a human. Or a vampire. I'm sick of trying to be both! It's not fair!_

"Renesmee, I'm sorry that this is so difficult. That's not our intention, at all, it's just that…"

_It's just that what? You couldn't control yourself with Mom? You had to create a half-breed child who can't be normal anywhere?_ Renesmee saw the hurt in his eyes but her thoughts barreled on. _It's your fault that she suffered and it's your fault I'm suffering now!_

A wave of pain flooded over Edward, "Nessie, please…" His soft voice trailed off, hearing someone's thoughts focus on them. He glanced up to see Mrs. Grayson glowering from the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Cullen, since you apparently are so well-versed in 19th century poetry, perhaps you would be so kind as to recite the remainder of Gibran's poem for the class?" Her face was smug as she realized he didn't have a textbook.

There was smothered laughter from the back of the room.

The weariness and sorrow in Edward's eyes was masked only slightly, as he nodded, "Of course."

He stood and began in his lilting murmuring voice, "But, if in your fear you would seek only love's peace and love's pleasure… into the seasonless world where you shall laugh, but not all of your laughter."

There was a small gasp from someone, and some muted snickers. Mrs. Grayson stiffened.

"And weep, but not all of your tears. Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself. Love possesses not nor would it be possessed; for love is sufficient unto love…" Edward looked down at his daughter and went on, "Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself…To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully."

An angry, drowning shame crept over Renesmee's face. Her father's eyes were sad and she wondered fleetingly if that's what vampires looked like when they couldn't cry.

"To wake at dawn with a winged---…"

"That's enough, Edward. Thank you," Mrs. Grayson stammered. "I will continue from there."

Edward nodded politely and sat down again.

Renesmee could not bring herself to look at him for the rest of the class period.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gym, her last class for the day. And her only class without a relative. Renesmee finally felt some semblance of confidence. As she pulled the practice jersey over her head, she heard two girls standing behind her in the locker room. She turned her head to look at them. They stared back, unabashed. One of them snapped her gum.

"Um, hi," Renesmee said, finally.

"So is that guy like your boyfriend?"

"What guy?"

"The guy who you were walking with after lunch."

In spite of herself, Renesmee suddenly bubbled up with laughter. "My boyfriend?" she choked out.

The two girls continued to stare.

Renesmee waited for them to understand the ridiculousness of that.

Silence.

"No! Of course not! He's my…adopted brother. Edward's like my brother."

"Oh," the girl with the gum seemed instantly friendlier.

"You have a really big family," the other girl blurted.

"We're all adopted."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm Jackie. This is Brittney."

Automatically, all her lessons in etiquette came back to her, "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee." She held out her hand.

Jackie and Brittney stared at her hand.

"So you're a junior, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"How old are you?"

Renesmee felt her mind freeze, "Uh…I'm 16."

"Oh, yeah? Me, too!" Jackie smiled for the first time.

"I'm 15," Brittney offered.

"Cool," Renesmee smiled shyly.

"Do you want to be on our team for dodgeball?"

"I'd like that," Renesmee said, following them into the gymnasium, a tiny part of her feeling the newest feeling of all. Hope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's note: Okay, what do you think?**_

_**Answers to Questions, etc.:**_

_**Sarcasticasalways: Jacob's around. I guess I thought the school plot line would get too crowded with Jacob in it, as well. But he's close by and he's definitely part of this story. **_

_**T.C. Meade: Actually, in the first book, Edward and Bella had one class together, Biology, which, is where they first interact and Bella thinks Edward hates her but really, he's just trying not to eat her. In the next two books (when Edward is still in Forks), he switches their classes so they have all of them together. ;) It always makes me sad that Stephenie Meyer didn't write about those situations more. I think it would have been pretty interesting.**_

_**Bunch-o-Nuts: I thought about sending him and some of the others to a nearby college. The only possibility, after researching it, was Clatsop Community College and I just couldn't picture Edward and Bella there. I mean, Edward already has several degrees and I think, if given the choice, he would rather be near his daughter than go to a mediocre junior college. Also, in terms of plot, it's much more interesting to have him near Renesmee. I thought about sending Rosalie and Emmett to college, as well, but decided to keep it simple, if I could. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. And while not stolen from The 10**__**th**__** Kingdom, definitely inspired by. I also do not own The 10**__**th**__** Kingdom and do owe thanks to them for the idea in this chapter. **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you to aPPle-FrrEAk, Sk8rChick2355, Sabs7, mortitia3, giggles10210, PeaceLoveCullen, Hollibell, PrincessxofxthexAsylum, odwala, Isabellayelsky, Maddy, polyphany, hannirose, Bunch-o-Nuts, LizzieAliceCullen for the reviews. If you've been reading this story and haven't left a review, I hope you will. I appreciate hearing your thoughts about the direction of this story. Questions, etc. are addressed at end of chapter. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was. It was completely humiliating."

"So it was a weird first day. It'll get better."

"I really doubt it. My parents aren't going to stop being vampires anytime soon. They're not going to stop being the prettiest, smartest, palest people in school. My dad's not going to stop reading people's minds or reciting random poetry that no one should remember."

Jacob Black stretched a tanned, sinewy arm across the back of the porch swing, his face all grins, "Aw, did Nessie-Wessie have a bad day?"

Renesmee scooted out of his reach, "I'm being serious, Jacob."

__"I know you are but…"

"But what?"

"You're honestly telling me nothing good happened today?"

She shrugged.

"C'mon," Jacob nudged her, the teasing voice returning, "_Nothing_ good, Nessie?"

Renesmee sighed, "Well, kind of."

"Yeah? Go on."

"A couple of girls in my gym class were pretty cool, I guess. They asked me to be on their team."

"See?" Jacob smiled, his dimples appearing, "You have friends already!"

Rosalie came out onto the wrap-around porch, her nose wrinkling, her eyebrows furrowed in disgust, "Renesmee, why don't you take Jacob for a walk? He's stinking up the whole front room."

"You know, Rosie, you'd think after all these years, you'd be used to me by now."

"You'd think," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Renesmee stood up and stretched, "Mom, Dad! I'm going out!"

"Out? Out where?" Bella's voice came from the upstairs landing.

"Just going for a walk."

"That sounds nice," Esme commented, her sweet face eyeing a vaseful of calla lilies.

"Be back before dark, sweetheart." Edward called absent-mindedly from the parlor, his eyes poring over a novel.

Jacob followed Renesmee down the drive to the small, wooded path that was her favorite. As soon as the trees enveloped them, she let out a sigh of relief. A sigh that Jacob found himself duplicating. Her feelings were so tightly wound around his own. He smiled as she began to run. He heard her heart racing as she picked up speed through the heavy overgrowth of trees, rounding treacherous tree limbs effortlessly. They moved quickly through the underbrush, Jacob slowing his pace considerably to allow Renesmee to run next to him. She did a handspring over a log and Jacob vaulted over after her.

"Can't catch me!" she giggled, sticking her tongue out as she passed him.

He smiled compliantly, jogging lazily behind her, "No, I guess not."

Renesmee glared at him, frustrated, "C'mon, Jacob! You're not even trying!"

"No, you're really fast!" he protested, lightly. "I'm just trying to keep up with you!"

She turned suddenly, unexpectedly and Jacob ran straight into her. Her face was surprisingly close and her warm breath blowing across his sun-burned cheeks felt like fire, "I dare you, Jacob Black. I _dare_ you to catch me." Her eyes flashed brazenly, before she broke off into a break neck speed.

Momentarily shocked, Jacob stood frozen, afraid of the new need that suddenly overpowered him. Jacob felt reason and control leave his body for a moment as he crouched low to the ground, growling. He shot off into the woods, mind gone, body free. Speed surged through him as he ran, blood pumping through his entire being. Ahead of him, only a hundred yards away, he could hear Renesmee, her heart beating faster than ever, as he chased her.

"What's the matter, dog? Can't keep up?" Renesmee taunted him, her breath coming in ragged, joyful gasps, as she leapt across a stream.

"Oh, don't worry about me," he called to her.

"I don't know. I think you're losing it." He heard a small stumble before she regained her footing and ran on.

"Better run faster, little girl! I'm gonna get you!" He had meant for his words to sound teasing but realized then, frightened, that he was not joking.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf? The big, bad wolf, the big bad wolf…" Renesmee sang, just a hundred feet in front of him now.

"Nessie," he called hoarsely, but she was laughing too loudly to hear him now. "Nessie?" he tried again, his feet still flying over the leaves and stones and brush.

And then, all of a sudden, she was right in front of him.

Jacob landed over her, bracing his weight on either side of her body. Renesmee looked up at him, her eyes bright with triumph, her lungs gulping in air.

"Nessie," he began again.

"You almost didn't catch me," she smiled. "I'm getting faster, huh?"

He didn't answer, not trusting himself to move a single muscle.

"Jacob?" Renesmee's eyes clouded with worry. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Every fiber of Jacob's being ached to lower his mouth to hers, to cover her with his lips. Every inch of his brain screamed no.

"I—…" his voice was shaky. With the last few threads of self-control he possessed, he stood and moved to stand a few feet away against an enormous oak.

Renesmee's face was flooded with anguish, "Jacob, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" The fear dancing across her face was almost funny. Almost.

He laughed. A short, hard laugh that did not reach his eyes. "Not as badly as I could have hurt you," he said, brokenly.

"But…"

"I'll take you home now," he interrupted brusquely, turning his back squarely on her and marching back through the trees.

"But I don't want to go home!"

"Sorry, Nessie. It's getting dark."

"So what? You're here."

Jacob sighed and turned back to her, "That's the problem."

"What are you talking about? You are so weird sometimes!"

He didn't respond.

"Jacob? Please don't take me home. I want to stay here. With you." Renesmee's voice was pleading and Jacob felt his resolve slipping away.

"Nessie, please, let me take you home," he begged.

"No," she said petulantly.

Jacob looked pained.

Renesmee felt a little guilty for asking him to do something he so desperately didn't want to do. He would never refuse her anything.

"Come sit down," she tried, patting the pile of leaves beside her.

"I don't think I should," he said carefully. His face was stiff but his warm, honeyed eyes betrayed him.

"We'll go home in a minute. Please?"

Jacob moved towards her in the growing darkness, his long legs bending as he sat.

"What did I do, Jacob? Did I say something that upset you?"

"No, Nessie. It's not your fault."

"Well, something must have happened. You're angry." She reached up to stroke his dark hair and felt him trembling beneath her hand. "Jacob, please," Renesmee felt herself starting to cry, "Please tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head vigorously, "You're too young, Nessie. I—I can't…you can't imagine the…I want—I need—…you have to---…" he broke off again. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Renesmee stared at him for a moment, her face changing from confusion to resentment to a glimmer of understanding. Jacob watched her cheeks stain red, even in the almost complete black of night.

"Jacob," she whispered. Her hand crept up to rest shyly against his cheek.

Jacob was flooded suddenly with a thousand memories. _Her tortured birth. Bella's tear-stained face. Edward's worried brow. The first time Renesmee had seen him--his own ruddy complexion and deep-set eyes…_he appeared more good-looking, more noble than he had ever felt. _Renesmee learning to walk, stumbling, tripping_. Jacob saw his own hands reaching out to catch her. _Her first words and sentences…Jacob smiling broadly, proud words of encouragement tumbling from his lips. Renesmee learning to read, to tie her shoes, growing inches, then feet, the moments that passed so quickly that no one could remember_ –Jacob was there for each of them.

"I know, Renesmee. I've always been around…"

She put a finger to his lips as the memories continued. These were recent ones, he realized. _A month before, their trip to La Push to visit Jacob's father. Jacob's hands as they picked up stones and skipped them across the water. Jacob's back as he bent over to help Leah carry boxes into the garage, the muscles beneath his shirt. Jacob's face, his smile, his mouth, his teeth._ The images flashed quickly, shuffling through like a projector. _The move to Astoria, the feelings of discomfort, of worry, of doubt – all suddenly overshadowed by a memory of Jacob gulping down a sandwich Renesmee had made for him._ And then the memories of the day – _the embarrassment at school, the frustration with her family, and Jacob – Jacob's flowing black hair, his eyes when he squinted, Jacob uttering pet names, Jacob nudging her on the porch swing. Jacob in the woods. Renesmee's heart-pounding as she urged him to chase her. The feelings of euphoria and heat that raced through her as he landed over her. His hot breath on her neck. The fervent desire she felt to press her lips to his. The sudden panic when he stood up. The fear and worry and sadness when he did not speak. _

Jacob pulled her hand from his face; his eyes met hers, dumbfounded.

She looked down, long lashes covering the expression there.

"Nessie," he murmured.

"I know. It's stupid," she said, bronzed curls hiding her face from him.

"Renesmee," he said, more firmly and she looked up, surprised by the use of her full name. He took her face in his hands, his brown eyes brimming with something she could not identify, "Someday I'll tell you how not stupid it is."

"Tell me now."

Jacob smiled ruefully, "You have no idea how badly I want to. But it's late and I promised Edward I'd have you home a long time ago."

"But—…"

"Someday soon," he said again, and there was fire in his gaze. "I promise you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Author's Note: Thoughts? If you read the chapter, I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. Thanks, guys! **_

_**Answers to Questions, etc.**_

_**aPPle-FrrEAk: Good question. I guess the answer is both. I ultimately know where I'm going. I have the plot devices in mind and key scenes already written in my head. But I'm kind of taking my time getting there. Maybe this is moving a little slow but I really don't enjoy fanfiction that rushes through before I've gotten attached. And yeah, this is mainly about her year (s) in high school. For me, it's just a continuation of S.M.'s series. I didn't want it to be over so I kept writing for my own enjoyment. Thanks for the nudge and the review! Hope you liked this chapter. :)**_

_**Hollibell: I agree about Renesmee. I like stories that show fleshed out, full-bodied characters. I hate it when people in books or stories don't have any flaws or problems. I just don't buy it. Besides, how unfair would it be if Bella and Edward, on top of being young and beautiful forever, raised a perfect child to adulthood? Thanks for the review! Let me know what you thought of this new chapter.**_

_**Hannirose: I thought about that. Of course, compared to vampires, all humans seem klutzy. I guess I feel like Renesmee's pretty athletic but she's constantly comparing herself to her family, which isn't really fair. Thanks for the review! What did you think of this chapter?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. And while not stolen from The 10th Kingdom, definitely inspired by. I also do not own The 10th Kingdom and do owe thanks to them for the idea in this chapter. **_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to PeaceLoveCullen, T.C. Meade, polyphany, neersan, Alice (aka xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx), midnight1899, PrincessxofxthexAsylum, LizzieAliceCullen, Hollibell, aPPle-FrrEAk, Sabs7, twihard-4-ever, Bunch-o-Nuts, and odwala. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's wrong with Jacob?" Bella asked, watching him bound away from the house towards the trees, already pulling off his shirt and tugging at his pants, in an effort to save his clothes from tearing.

Edward frowned, eyes closed, "I'm not sure we want to know."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Bella whirled around to face her husband. "What wouldn't we want to know?"

Edward looked frustrated, "I don't know. But whatever it is, he's working very hard to not think about it near me."

She gasped, "Renesmee?"

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe."

"Renesmee?" Bella called, frantically, practically flying down the stairs to where her daughter sat by the window, back turned. "Renesmee, are you alright?" her mother demanded. "Did something happen?"

Edward appeared behind her, brow furrowed, muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm fine," Renesmee said quickly. "I'm sorry I came back late."

"Renesmee, what happened tonight?" Bella felt like the whole world had gone red for a moment.

"Nothing happened, Mom. What are you talking about?"

"Did Jacob say something to you?"

"No," she responded sourly. "Jacob didn't say _anything_ to me, at all."

A look of realization crossed her father's features and he opened his mouth.

"Don't!" Renesmee held up a hand to cover her face. "Dad, please don't look."

"Renesmee," Bella began, her face stricken.

"I promise, Nessie," Edward whispered. He gently urged Bella towards the stairs.

Bella started to protest but Edward squeezed her hand once and she stopped.

"Goodnight, baby," her mother said softly as they left. "I love you."

As they entered their bedroom, Bella hissed, "What was she thinking about?"

"Renesmee's thoughts are her own," Edward said quietly, pulling Bella towards him. "We must allow her that."

"But, Edward…" The uninhibited worry in her eyes reminded Edward faintly of Bella's human self. A smile tugged at his lips, despite his fears. "What if she…"

He kissed her, then, cutting her words off completely.

"If you think you can distract me from talking about Renesmee, you're…"

"Kiss me," he growled in her ear.

Bella felt herself lifted into Edward's arms. His mouth was on her throat, her shoulder, her jaw as he pushed her against the door frame.

She gave a sweet, long sigh of pleasure, in spite of herself, "Well, alright, if you insist." Edward smiled into her neck.

They didn't speak again for a long, long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Renesmee dreamt of chasing wolves through thickets and thorn bushes. She heard the pounding sound of their running and felt their bristled fur as they passed her, the rushing of the wind in her hair as she tried to keep up with them. She called to the wolves, "Wait, wait for me!" But they ran on and on, not hearing her. "Let me come with you!" she begged. Her arms and legs were scratched and bleeding and she began to cry. Still, the wolves did not stop. Eventually, even the sound of their thudding paws grew distant, muffled. Renesmee woke up crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning came quickly and Renesmee felt herself moved through the motions of school, almost automatically. The whispers were more subdued today and for that, she was grateful.

Brittany and Jackie waved at her in the hallway but looked too intimidated by Emmett to speak. Renesmee waved back in a way she hoped wasn't too desperate or strange.

She was especially thankful to Jasper who did not sit with her in Biology. She felt almost anonymous as she took a seat near the front. She had always enjoyed science and was looking forward to the first dissection. The day before the seat next to her had been empty and when it was today, she felt some measure of relief. She would not have to make awkward conversation with a stranger. Watching the students around her pull out several beakers and a microscope from a cabinet beneath each table, she attempted to do the same. A throat clearing from behind made her freeze. She worried suddenly that she hadn't asked permission to set up for the experiment. She cast hazel eyes up at the figure standing above her.

"Hey, you must be my new lab partner. Your name's Renesmee, right?" the boy grinned from under tousled sandy-colored hair. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday."

Renesmee stood up too quickly and smacked her head on the edge of the table. "Um, hi," she said, embarrassed. "And ow."

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt. Do you need some help?"

"Sure." Renesmee turned away from him and glanced back at her uncle who sat in the back of the room. It didn't look like he'd noticed her gaff.

"I'm Ed," he offered. "Well, Edward, but nobody calls me that."

Renesmee froze again, "That's my da—brother. That's my step-brother's name."

"Oh, really? Huh. I figured I was the only one with a weird old man name like that." Ed smiled a slow, wide smile that lit his whole face up. He was taller than her, but not by much. His light brown hair was tangled and messy and reminded her strangely, of her father. He had large blue eyes, a nose slightly crooked from an old break, and a full lips that smiled more than anyone Renesmee had ever seen. There was an unfamiliar sensation beginning in Renesmee's stomach and climbing towards her throat.

She swallowed an unexpected gale of laughter, "Yeah, I guess not."

"Well, cool. I'll have to meet him. Does he go here, too?"

"Yeah," she felt the heat in her ears and wondered silently if they were as red as they felt. Words were starting to fail her.

"Sweet. So, uh, you're a junior, then?" Renesmee wondered if she'd ever seen eyes that blue before.

"Yeah," she repeated stupidly.

"Is this your first week in Astoria?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, do you like it here?"

"Uh, sure. It's…" Renesmee shook her head, hoping some mental clarity might return. "It's great."

Ed smiled again, his eyes crinkling in the corners as if by habit. He turned to plug in the microscope.

Renesmee felt a strange panic overtaking her. She looked again at her uncle, for once hoping he would feel her fear and send some calming vampire feelings her way. As if he had heard her thoughts from across the room, Jasper met her gaze and Renesmee relaxed at once. A warm blanket of security and peace settled over her and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"You okay?" Ed asked, making some notes in his lab manual and adjusting a slide underneath the lens.

Renesmee nodded dumbly and settled herself on the stool beside the sample slides. It was disconcerting sitting close to Ed, who happened to smell especially good for some reason. She thought it might be cologne but was sure she had never smelled it before. Her father and uncles never wore any and Jacob thought things like that were silly.

The lab flew by and Renesmee was only dimly aware that the teacher was speaking or that slides were being compared. She was, however, conscious of every small thing relating to Ed, the clock ticking on the wall, the heat she felt radiating from his left arm as he leaned in to examine the text book, the tickle on the back of her neck when he brushed by her, the cold sweat of her palms as she lifted the pencil to jot notes, the throaty whisper of his voice, commenting on the teacher's lack of interest in the lab. Renesmee found herself laughing at everything he said.

"Alright, class, that's it for today," the teacher called. "Please put your equipment back where you found it and we'll resume this next class period."

"So, I guess I'll see you later, then," Ed said, looking down at Renesmee.

"Uh, yeah. Later."

"Unless…"

"Un-unless?"

"Well, do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Um…" Renesmee tried to think quickly. There was no way her family would be cool with a human sitting at their table for lunch.

Ed looked embarrassed, misreading her panic, "Unless you already have other plans. I mean, of course you do. You probably have a boyfriend waiting for you, huh?"

"Not…well…it's just that my family…"

"It's okay," Ed responded quickly. "You don't have to explain." He nodded in a friendly way and turned to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Renesmee called, picking up her book bag and hurrying after him, "Uh, you can sit with us. If you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." _Screw them. Screw the whole blood-sucking lot of them._

"I'd love to."

"Great."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I swear the lunch lady knew this was Gucci," Alice moaned, trying to scrub macaroni n' cheese sauce off the hem of her blouse. "I stood too close to the spatter."

Jasper rolled his eyes in her direction but his easy smile gave him away. He found her complaints endearing, adorable.

Alice felt her annoyance began to dissolve into contentment and she elbowed her husband in the ribs, hard. "Jasper Hale, don't you dare! If I want to be upset, I will be upset!"

"Just trying to help," he muttered, his eyes flitting around the room.

"Anyone seen Nessie, yet?" Emmett asked from the other end of the table.  
"I thought she had class with you, Jasper," Rosalie frowned. "Didn't she come with you?"

Jasper shrugged, "She looked busy so I went on without her."

"What do you mean 'busy?' Was she talking to the teacher?"

"Edward? Who was she talking to?" Alice demanded.

Edward held out his hands to show that he didn't know.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Why can't you hear her?"

"Edward has decided not to read Renesmee's thoughts," Bella said, a worried look on her face. "He doesn't want to invade her privacy."

"Well, that's rich," Rosalie snorted.

"Couldn't you have developed that moral code a few decades ago?" Emmett complained. "Maybe I would win a wrestling match once in awhile."

"It's hard enough to grow up and figure out who you are. She doesn't need me listening in," Edward said, sounding miserable.

"Just a peek?" Bella begged. "Just to make sure she's okay and on her way from class?"

"I made a promise," Edward said firmly.

"You and your rules," Alice grumbled. "Just once in awhile, you should break one. Just to know that you can."

"Somehow, I have a hard time swallowing that logic, Alice. You know sometimes I think –…" Edward broke off, listening for a moment. "Here she comes."

"I thought you weren't going to…"

"I didn't. Someone was thinking her name in the hallway."

The double doors opened and Renesmee walked through, bronze ringlets swinging freely around her shoulders, looking happy and relaxed.

"Well, she seems better today," Alice observed, relieved.

"I wonder why," Rosalie frowned as a tall boy with messy hair followed Renesmee towards the line, laughing at something she'd said.

"Uh-oh," Emmett grimaced.

"He sat next to her in Biology," Jasper offered. "He's her lab partner."

Bella and Edward exchanged glances. Bella let out a strangled giggle, "Of course, he is."

"He's going to sit with us," Alice announced.

"What? Why?" Emmett groaned from the corner.

"I don't know. It's a little fuzzy since he's standing so close to Nessie but I'm fairly certain."

"I hate watching humans eat," Emmett hunched further down on the bench. "It's disgusting."

"Let's try to be nice," Bella said, the worry still not gone from her face. "All the same," she sighed at Edward, "I wish I'd taken you up on that hunting trip last night. This isn't going to feel so good."

"If you can't deal, Bella, you should go," Jasper warned as Renesmee and her friend began walking towards them.

"No, I'm fine," Bella nodded, rubbing her throat. "It's just chafing a little."

"Hi, guys," Renesmee said as she reached them.

"Hey, Nessie!" Emmett waved, his face hiding all traces of irritation or worry. "Who's your friend?"

Renesmee took a deep breath, "This is Ed. He's my lab partner."

"Ed?" Emmett repeated, slightly amused.

His niece ignored him, "Ed, this is my family. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"Wow, big family."

His comment was met with uneasy quiet.

"Ed, it's nice to meet you," Bella said at last, breaking the silence. "You're welcome to sit with us."

"Thanks! Bella, you said?"

"That's me."

"Wow, you and Renesmee look so much alike."

"Yeah, we…get that a lot," Bella smiled again, a little tighter.

"And you must be Edward! When Renesmee told me that her brother had the same name as me, I thought that was a pretty crazy coincidence. My mom just has a thing for old-fashioned names, I guess."

Edward's expression was calculating. He nodded guardedly, cool humor in his eyes, "Ed, is it? A pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah!" Ed stuck out his hand towards Edward. "Nice to meet you, too!"

Reluctantly, Edward offered his own hand for Ed to shake. Ed winced slightly at the icy grip and Edward released him quickly, almost too quickly.

The table fell silent again; the vampires each make more concerted efforts to push food around their plate, Emmett even attempting a half-hearted nibble at a roll.

Ed, seated between Alice and Bella, shivered slightly, "Sure is cold today. They were predicting snow this weekend. Can you believe that? Are you guys cold? It's freezing in here!"

Sensing the dangerous ground they were all treading on, Bella leapt to change the subject, "So, Ed, what year are you?"

"I'm a senior. I'll be eighteen next month. What about you guys?"

"I'm sixteen," Renesmee interjected. "I'm sixteen," she repeated, feeling her family's eyes on her.

"Oh, yeah? So are you the youngest?"

"Yeah." _By far, _she thought.

"Well, if it makes any difference, you seem _really_ mature for your age."

Emmett's grin stretched from ear to ear, "Yeah, it seems like just yesterday, she was a gurgling, cooing baby."

Renesmee felt her face grow hot.

Rosalie kicked Emmett under the table.

"So what do you guys like to do for fun?" Ed asked, seemingly unruffled by the strange tensions surrounding him.

"Oh, not much," Bella answered carefully. "We're kind of new here so…"

"Yeah, I heard you guys moved into the old O'Connor place up the hill. That's a big place."

"Yeah, it's enormous! I get lost just walking around in there! And we have private access to the beach," Renesmee bragged.

"You know, I grew up here and I've rode my bike by that house a million times but I've never once been inside."

Again, silence.

Ed's expression grew serious, "People are actually kind of afraid of that house, which must sound weird, I know. There used to be stories that it's haunted by the ghosts of some servants who died there but, I think if there were really dead people in Astoria, I'd know it." He chuckled like he'd said something very funny.

"How would you know?" Renesmee blurted, curiously.

"My mom's kind of superstitious. She owns the Supernatural & Magic Bookstore off of Main Street and uh, she's pretty into that stuff. She says I've been blessed with a sixth sense." He rolled his eyes like he thought this was ridiculous. "But hey, if it's cool, I'd love to come over and see the house sometime. I've always been curious."

Renesmee went cold. This is something they hadn't discussed. Very few visitors ever came to see the Cullens, even when they lived in Forks. She felt paralyzed until Edward broke in, "I'm sure that would be fine, Ed. Please allow us to speak to our guardians first. Mrs. Cullen is very worried about anyone seeing the house when it's so unorganized. And of course, we just moved in."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Any time!" Ed nodded. "Hey, I gotta get to class. Everbody, it was really nice to meet you." He looked at Renesmee, "I hope we can hang out soon. If you want, I can show you around Astoria. Not that there's much to see," he added shyly.

Renesmee blushed visibly, "That'd be cool."

"Well, um, here," Ed reached for a pencil from his pocket. "I'll give you my phone number."

His calloused finger tips brushed her palm as he handed off a slip of paper and Renesmee felt her heart racing. She hoped desperately that her family's super-vampire hearing had missed that but she doubted it.

"You can call me," he said, as if this might have escaped her. "If you want."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye," Ed turned and headed across the cafeteria.

The silence at the table remained unbroken again for several minutes.

Emmett began to snicker, "Nessie's got a boyfriend!"

"Nessie's got two boyfriends," Alice muttered, under her breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! I know a lot of people are reading this story that aren't reviewing and that's okay but if you really enjoyed this chapter or thought something specifically about it, please leave a review! The feedback impacts my writing. **_

**Answers to Questions, etc.**

_**T.C. Meade: Thanks for the compliment. That means a lot. I really value intelligent feedback so please keep letting me know what you think! **_

_**Midnight1899: I'm so glad you're enjoying this! And, yes! Definitely read the series! I got hooked immediately. :) Let me know if you liked this chapter. **_

_**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: I was torn about Jacob kissing her. I totally wanted to write that in but the timing just didn't seem right. Too soon. Thanks for the review! Let me know how you think it's going.**_

_**Twi-hard-4-ever: Good question about Jacob. Though I haven't specifically written about that, yet, I kind of get the feeling he's around but sleeps outside. He's got too much animal in him to be cooped up in the house, I think. I think his role in the Cullen family is the protector. Thanks for the review! Tell me what you think of this new installment!**_

_**Odwala: I guess the issue with Jacob is fairly complicated because even though physically, Renesmee is 16 or 17, chronologically, she's only 4. And while Jacob finds himself physically attracted to Renesmee, he's worried that's she still too young to really understand or reciprocate. And Edward's made it very clear that Jacob is to keep his paws off. How long THAT will last, nobody knows, yet (not even me). Anyway, there's a lot there and as you can tell after reading this chapter, it's only getting more complicated! Let me know what you think. Thanks! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. I quote Pablo Neruda at the beginning of this chapter but I do not own his works. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan-created story.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to aPPle-FrrEAk, YuYuSNluv, Hollibell, Sabs7, polyphany, odwala, sasunaru-lover1029, LizzieAliceCullen, NessieandJake4ver, RachelleM, and Jane Woods.**_

_**So according to , at least 109 people visited my story since I updated Chapter 7. Obviously, not all of those people read the story and/or obviously not all of those people reviewed it. If you read the chapter, please leave a review. Let's try a little bribery. I will update again after 15 more reviews. And for those of you who think I'm shameless…you're absolutely right. Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think, what you hope happens or doesn't, etc., etc. PS: If you want me to review any of your stories, leave a note in your review. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire._

_I love you only because it's you the one I love;  
I hate you deeply, and hating you  
Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you  
Is that I do not see you but love you blindly…_

_In this part of the story I am the one who  
Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood__."_

_-Pablo Neruda_

To Renesmee's great surprise, her family made little comment on Ed or anything surrounding him. Emmett winked at her a few times and made funny noises when she and Ed walked together in the hallways and Rosalie gave her a confused smile occasionally. Her parents were silent on the matter, however - her mother's eternally youthful face a little worried now and then, her father's, grim but gentle.

And so the week passed and another, and Renesmee found herself falling into a tedious but pleasant routine that seemed to revolve around high school and Ed. Jacob had left to visit his father in Forks and was not expected back soon. Strangely, Renesmee didn't feel the usual stab of his absence. More and more, she felt drawn into the human world by Ed.

"Hey, do you think your family would mind if you sat with me and some of my buddies today?"

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't," Renesmee lied, not making eye contact with Jasper who had joined them for the plant dissection.

"Cool beans," Ed grinned.

"Cool beans?" Emmett had muttered once when he heard Ed say this. "What the hell does that mean?"

Renesmee tried not to imagine her parents' eyes boring holes into her back as she walked to the opposite end of the cafeteria, her tray full of potato chips and pretzels, the only food she had learned to tolerate at school.

"What's up?" Ed jerked his chin towards the three boys already sitting at the table. "Guys, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Josh, Greg, and Wayne."

"Hi," she said, self-consciously.

The three stared back at her.

"Hi," the one called Wayne said with a half-smile. "Nice to finally meet you, Renesmee."

"What do you mean finally?" she frowned, confused.

"You just moved here from Washington, right?" Greg prodded.

"Oh, they just mean I've been talking about you a lot. I've kind of got a big mouth," Ed looked embarrassed.

"Oh," she smiled, blushing. He'd been talking about her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Across the cafeteria, Edward was listening intently, straining to pick out the thoughts of the teenage boys surrounding his daughter. He found this particular task unappealing and distasteful. He had thought he was prepared for the unhealthy and inappropriate minds that might dwell on Renesmee. He regretted his own assumption very quickly.

Beside him, Bella and Alice were bent in hushed conversation.

"I don't _know_ when he's coming home, Alice. He didn't say."

"This is not going to turn out well. I don't have to be clairvoyant to see _that_."

"Look, of course I know that Jacob adores Renesmee but I don't think that…"

"If it were anyone else, I'd agree with you. But it's not just _Jacob_ in love with Renesmee. It's a _werewolf_ in love with Renesmee! Bella, I'm telling you, if Jacob comes home and finds Nessie with that boy, he'll _kill_ him."

Bella, who had not felt the cold in four immortal years, shivered slightly. She heard a straining noise and turned quickly to her husband, "Edward?"

The lustful thoughts of Renesmee, the pornographic images, the utter lewdness of the male minds whirling around the room coursed through Edward's head and he was overcome for a moment with an intense, uncontrollable need to vomit. His fists clenched and the table groaned at the force as he steeled himself, pushing down fiery rapids of anger building and bruising his insides. The sheer weight of control made him seem paler even than normal in the harsh fluorescent light of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, laying a white porcelain hand on his shoulder.

Edward did not respond but continued to stare across the room at the crowd around Renesmee. Bella followed his gaze.

"Alice is right," he whispered with some effort. "It's time Renesmee knew the truth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………"Okay, Dad, I really gotta go," Jacob said, for what felt like the millionth time, car keys in hand, feet itching for the door. He pressed his calloused thumbs against the rubber key ring again.

"You can't stay and have supper me?" Billy sulked. "You come all this way and then I hardly see you. You're off with Sam and the others so much; it's like you didn't come to visit me, at all."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry but I can't…I have to go," Jacob said, pained.

Billy studied his son's dark, handsome features for a moment, "It's killing you, isn't it? To be away from her."

Jacob could feel the beginnings of panic forming in his throat, but he tried to keep his face smooth as he replied, "I just don't think it's good for me to be gone for so long. She—they might need me."

His father chuckled, "They might." Another silence. "Alright, then, go. Go on. Go and leave your old man here to eat his tv dinner alone."

Jacob's body relaxed in relief and with a quick squeeze of Billy's shoulder, he tore out the front door. "Bye, Dad, thanks!"

Ten minutes later he was on the interstate, speeding towards the only home he cared about anymore…Renesmee. As he pictured her – rosy blush spread in smiles over soft, creamy pale skin, hair flowing around her sweet face, her dark eyes sparkling at him, her blindingly white teeth glinting sharply as she opened her mouth to speak, Jacob realized he was holding his breath. He shook his head in frustration and pressed down on the gas pedal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Cullen house had fallen into their typical evening repose. Esme stood near the window, a paintbrush poised in her hand as she stared contemplatively at the easel before her. Rosalie and Emmett had left to hunt. Alice and Jasper sat, engrossed in a puzzle. The gentle melody of Chopin's _Tristesse_ echoed throughout the entire house. Bella was beside Edward on the long bench as his fingers ran deftly across the piano keys, her still, slender form leaning against him, dark brown tresses spilling over them both. The casual passerby chancing to peer in the window might have mistaken the large front parlor for a small wax museum.

Edward's playing broke off suddenly, "Someone's coming."

"Jacob?" Esme asked.

Edward shook his head, "No. It's Ed."

Carlisle had heard the conversation from his upstairs study and entered the front room then, his face relaxed but strained, "Well, then, we should endeavor to make our guest comfortable. Jasper, would you be so kind as to start a fire? I imagine it's a bit drafty in here."

Esme had already drifted into the seldom used kitchen. "I'll make some tea," she announced sweetly.

The doorbell rang then, an unfamiliar sound.

"I'll get it!" Renesmee called, bounding down the stairs, two a time.

"Renesmee, wait…" Edward stood.

Renesmee swung the door wide, "Ed! Come on in!"

"Hey, thanks! Wow," Ed said, stepping into the hallway, "This place is huge!"

"Yes, it can be rather daunting, I'm afraid," Carlisle came forward, hand extended. "You must be Ed. I'm Carlisle, Renesmee's guardian. I believe you've already met her brothers and sisters. And this…" he motioned towards Esme who had entered with a tray of tea and cookies, "Is my wife, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. When Renesmee told me you had invited me over, I was really honored. It's very nice of you."

Looks were exchanged among all of the vampires then.

Carlisle smiled the reassuring smile he had for patients and motioned for Ed to take a seat on one of the plush white couches stretching the length of the room, "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Would you care for some tea, Ed?" Esme asked, pouring a cup.

"Oh, sure. That'd be great. Thanks!" Ed sat, Renesmee sitting next to him. Esme handed her a steaming mug. Renesmee winced at the idea of drinking it but knew it would look strange if Ed were the only one consuming food and drink.

"So Renesmee tells us you are her lab partner in Biology. Do you enjoy science?" Carlisle settled into an overstuffed armchair, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"I do! I mean, I prefer history but science is interesting. I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Cullen. Sounds like you're making some great improvements over at the hospital."

"Well, I will certainly do my best to serve the community. Astoria is a wonderful place to work."

"It sure is," Ed nodded, his eyes travelling the length of the room.

There was the small sound of the back door being opened, "Jasper! Jasper? Edward, you guys should have come with us! The biggest mountain lion I've ever seen, I swear! This thing could have taken _you_ on!" Emmett appeared in the doorway, panting from exertion. The grin on his face vanished and was replaced with alarm as he caught sight of Ed sitting in the living room with the rest of the Cullen family.

Renesmee's eyes widened as she made eye contact with Rosalie.

"And…when I say take you _on_, I mean, it could have killed you! Because…it was a lion…and…you're…_not_ a lion. So…good thing you didn't go out there. Way to be…safe and stuff."

"Perhaps you and Rosalie should stay closer to home on your hikes," Carlisle suggested gently. "We wouldn't want anyone to be hurt."

"I'm sorry," Emmett responded, sheepishly. "I should have been more careful."

"Well, these things can't always be anticipated. Something to consider for the future, I suppose."

The double entendre of their conversation was not lost on Renesmee who scowled fiercely at Emmett and turned back to Ed.

"So…what do you know about this house being haunted?" she asked quickly, in an effort to change the subject.

"Oh, well, it's just a story…"

"Haunted, you say?" Carlisle looked interested.

"Yeah, the gardens actually, closer to the water. They say that spirits still wander there, calling out the names of their loved ones."

"Down by the water?" Renesmee stood up. "Wanna show me?"

"Well, sure. If you want."

On the bench beside her, Bella felt Edward stiffen.

"Renesmee…" Edward said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask Dad if that was okay?" he asked, his face full of meaning.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and turned to Carlisle, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "_Dad_, is it okay if Ed and I go walk down on the beach?"

Carlisle looked warily at Edward before replying, "Yes, Renesmee, but please don't stay out too long. It's already dark."

"Thanks!" Renesmee skipped out of the room, dragging Ed behind her.

"Don't worry, Edward," Ed winked. "I understand the whole big brother-protector thing. I'll watch out for her."

As the back door slammed behind them, Edward gave a low growl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow, I've never been out this far before!" Renesmee giggled, running through the tall grass that led up to the edge of white sand. The ocean, just yards away, roared its way in to lap at the brittle wood along the shoreline.

Behind her, Ed stopped to catch his breath, panting loudly, "You, uh, run really fast…gasp…ever thought about…gasp…trying out for track?"

Renesmee laughed out loud then, her face turned towards the sky and stars. She was pretty sure that would be considered cheating in most circles.

"I'm serious!"

"Oh, I know you are," she smiled, breathing deep of icy wind and salt. She hugged herself deeper into her cotton hoodie.

"You cold?" Ed murmured, suddenly very close.

"Maybe a little."

Ed shrugged out of his denim jacket and drew it over Renesmee's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, staring down at her.

She turned to face him, her hands hidden in the sleeves of Ed's coat. She shook her head, "It's really okay. You don't have to say stuff like that just because we're alone on a beach at night."

"It's okay. I want to," Ed said, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her into his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Don't you think they should be back by now?" Bella glanced at the clock anxiously.

"If they're not here in thirty seconds, I'll go find them," Edward said, grimly.

"We should try and be patient," Carlisle reminded him. "We mustn't be too hard on Ed simply because he is a human. If Renesmee cares for him, we should try and be respectful of that."

"If this how you all felt with me around, then I am sorry," Bella looked half-amused, half-horrified.

"You didn't hear his mind, his—his…sick, perverted fantasies!" Edward argued, as if he hadn't heard Bella, at all.

"Are you quite certain you would have liked Charlie privy to all your private thoughts of Bella? And think before you answer," Carlisle looked stern. "Perfection escapes us all, Edward."

There was the sound of the front door opening, a solid step in the hallway, and a familiar scent flooded in.

"Hey, everyone! I'm home!" Jacob called.

"Oh, _perfect_ timing," Rosalie muttered from the sofa.

"Edward, Bella!" Jacob bounded into the room, a hearty slap across Edward's stone back. Jacob felt an ache in his palm but was too excited to even wince. "Carlisle," he nodded. Esme moved across the room to land a kiss on his cheek, "Esme..." His eyes swept the room, taking inventory.

He frowned, at once, "Where's Nessie?"

"Oh, she'll be back, soon," Bella said quickly. "Why don't you sit down, Jacob? How's Billy?"

"But whe--…"

"Do you want something to eat? Esme made some cookies today."

"Maybe later. I just want to see…"

"Oh, well, I want to hear how Leah and Sam and everyone are. Is Seth doing okay in school?"

"Bella."

Bella stopped her frantic speech to stare at Jacob.

"Where is Renesmee?"

"She's down by the water, Jacob. Why don't you go see her?" The entire Cullen clan whirled to look at Edward who stood, leaning against the door frame, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Bella opened her mouth to protest and closed it again.

"Thanks, I will," Jacob said, his feet already carrying him to the door.

"But…" Bella started after him but Edward's arms shot out to pull her back.

"Let him go."

"But Edward…"

"He's safer with Jacob then he would be with me."

"That's not saying much, at all," Alice whispered to Jasper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I know we just met and you're just getting used to being here…but I just feel so…different around you, you know? There's no one like you in the whole world!"

"Really?" Renesmee smiled, blushing.

"Really, really. When I'm around you, the whole world just goes away. I think you're…you're just…"

Renesmee felt Ed's breath on her cheek, her nose, her mouth. Her heart began to race.

"I think you're amazing, too," she whispered.

Ed grinned and bending his head, kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob had picked up Renesmee's scent quickly and began chasing it across the fields of tall grass, bleached white with sea salt. He was only mildly disconcerted to note a second, less-pleasing scent mixing slightly with the first.

The mere smell of her skin made his heart course wildly and Jacob put on an extra bound of speed. At this moment, he felt an overpowering need to touch her, hold her…and maybe tell her what he'd been waiting forever to tell her. That he loved her, that he needed her, that she was his one and only, his mate for life – that her life was entwined with his own, her pain was his and that those kite strings tying him to the world had long ago fallen away, that he had only one now…and it was her.

Jacob surged ahead, topping the hillcrest. He saw her, then, her sweet-smelling hair blowing in the wind, her back to him now. And then Jacob saw the boy, his arms wrapped tightly around her tiny frame, his mouth on her mouth. A cold deadness entered his body. Jacob felt the air being sucked from his lungs. He opened his mouth to cry out but there was only the sound of the wind rushing and the water crashing.

Turning her head, Renesmee caught sight of him and instinctively pushed Ed away from her, "Jacob!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note: Thoughts? Do tell. It gets juicier in the next installment so the quicker 15 reviews appear, the quicker you find out what happens next! As always, thank you for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. I quote Pablo Neruda at the beginning of this chapter but I do not own his works. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan-created story.**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! You guys totally outdid yourselves and I appreciate all comments, positive or otherwise. Knowing what you enjoy and/or what confused you helps me make this story better. Thanks to Jane Woods, Phee Cullen, T.C. Meade, mew, aPPle-FrrEAk, RachelleM, Two Hours' Traffic, His Gem, Sabs7, Hollibell, polyphany, midnight1899, AntiRebel, Nessie0304, odwala, NessieandJake4ver, LizzieAliceCullen, me, PrincessxofxthexAsylum, sasunaru-lover1029. I have notes for each of you at the end of the chapter! **_

_**Note about the movie: Not to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it, yet, but the movie's great. Personally, I feel like people who aren't familiar with the books won't enjoy it as much. Not because it's not well-acted or directed but because the most nuanced, interesting parts aren't really explained in the film. Some of the shots of Edward smiling, etc. are references to both **_**Twilight**_** and **_**Midnight Sun**_**. As a rabid Meyer fan, I loved these moments the most because they were taken directly from the book. Some things were changed but that's okay. Movies can't be exactly like the book. Anyway, saw it twice on Saturday and I'll go again this week sometime. Drop a line about the movie in your review, if you saw it! Best things about the film: Edward's hair, all of Emmett's lines, the Cullen's house, the first kiss and Bella's dream sequence. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!"_

_-Wuthering Heights, Emily Bronte_

"Are you sure that was wise, Edward? Sending Jacob to find Renesmee?" Carlisle looked concerned.

"He's been gone for a long time. I hope everything's okay," Bella said, anxiously.

"Jacob can handle it," Edward said, sitting at the piano again.

"I don't know…" Alice trailed off, her voice doubtful.

"It's much better that Jacob go. I…would not be able to restrain myself."

"What makes you distrust Ed so much?" Carlisle asked, frowning at his son.

Edward didn't answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob felt his heart seize and wondered how many more seconds would pass before he phased.

"Jacob?" The grass pushed against Renesmee's calves as she walked towards him. "Jacob, are you okay?"

The shudders passing through his body continued. The bile rose in his throat and he wondered if he would vomit.

"Jacob?" Renesmee reached a hand out to touch his arm and Jacob jerked away as though he had been burned.

Behind her, Ed slowly approached, his face confused, "Nessie, is something wrong?"

"Ed, this is…Jacob. Jacob Black. My…this is Jacob," Renesmee floundered, words escaping her.

"Hey, Jacob. I'm Ed. I, uh, met Nessie at school," he smiled, putting an arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

That did it. The world turned red. Jacob let a growl rip through his lips. "Don't you call her that!" he roared. "Don't you _dare_ call her that!"

Ed shrunk back, surprised.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…" Ed began.

"You have no right to call her that! You have no right to be here!"

"But…"

Jacob bared teeth already sharpening into canine form. He snarled.

"Jacob!" Renesmee looked frightened.

"Get your filthy fingers off of her or I swear to God, I'll take them off _for_ you!" Jacob felt his human form waving in and out and wondered if he should care.

"Jacob, stop! Stop it!" Renesmee cried, stepped between them. She pounded her fists against him, "What are you doing?"

The werewolf felt a searing pain where her hands splayed across chest. The agony of her touch was enough to calm him momentarily.

"Jacob, don't," she murmured.

"I'd leave if I were you," he spat, in Ed's direction, Renesmee's small body the only thing shielding the boy.

Ed stared at him for a moment, fear crossed his face, and then something else. "I'm not going anywhere," he said finally, his voice shaking. "Not unless Renesmee wants me to."

"Ed," Renesmee looked panicked.

"Do you want me to go? Because I will, if you do," Ed looked down at her, his blue eyes sincere and resolved.

"I…" Renesmee looked at Jacob and then back at Ed, torn.

Jacob decided for her. "You have exactly ten seconds to get off this beach before I rip your puny little head off! I'll shred you! I'll tear your heart out!" Jacob's voice grew frenzied. His dark pupils dilating in the moonlight.

"Go, Ed," Renesmee said, her eyes filling with tears. "Please..."

"Nessie," he whispered, worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just _go_," she pleaded. "Please go."

Ed shook his head but turned and started across the field toward the house.

"You better hope you can run faster than that!" Jacob called, unable to control himself now. "Because I sure can!"

Jacob felt a small force slam into him and he looked down. Renesmee glared up at him furiously, hands swiping away at the tears that threatened her, "I may only be half-vampire," she said through gritted teeth. "But I will kill you! I swear, I will!"

All of the resolve, all of the maddening, blinding fury, all of the violence within him melted away. "Nessie," he began, confused, disoriented. He felt his teeth dull to their natural bite and the shudders die down. "Nessie, I…"

"I hate you, Jacob Black!" she whispered fiercely. "I hate you and I never want to see you again!" She pulled back from his grasp and he let her go automatically, robotically.

"Nessie, I…I'm sorry…I…"

"I never thought it was true what they said. But I know now…they're right. You're a monster." She choked out the last words, a sob breaking through.

"Please," Jacob felt his voice crack. "Please, Renesmee, I'm so sorry…I can't believe I…I…" He fell to his knees.

"That you what? That you're cruel? That you can't think about anyone but yourself? Is that it?"

Jacob nodded, wincing, "That's it. I'm sorry, Nessie. Forgive me."

Renesmee stood over him, her face unyielding. "Goodbye, Jacob."

"Nessie, no, no! Please! Please don't! I can't…can't…I need you!" In desperation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head against her. "Please don't leave me, Renesmee," he sobbed. "Please…" He looked up at her, crying freely now, "I love you. I love you, Renesmee."

She shook her head, her voice brimming with contempt, "You're nothing more than an animal, Jacob. And I can't love an animal."

Jacob felt a white-hot stab of pain course through him and she was gone, running, flying across the sand and grass.

He didn't move but stayed kneeling on the hill crest, wind and salt blowing over him.

A single howl pierced the silent night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note: Don't hate me. Review and tell me what you think. This story is far from over. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks !**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Jane Woods: Nice to finally "meet" you! Yes, Emily is my treasure. That woman has kept me writing since 10**__**th**__** grade. :D I am so flattered that you're enjoying this story. I hope you like where it continues to go. Please keep the comments coming – I appreciate any feedback or suggestions! Thank you!**_

_**Phee Cullen: I love writing about Renesmee. I wasn't sure I would when I first started but she's really fun and there's a lot more room to be creative since Meyer hasn't gotten to flesh her out completely, yet. Edward and Bella will always be my favorite but so much has been written about them already. I wanted to focus on something with more room for growth. Let me know what you think of Jacob's reaction in this chapter. Thanks!**_

_**T.C. Meade: Thank you SO MUCH for catching that slip-up! I don't have time to go back and edit that right now but I will soon! You're absolutely right and I'm amazed I didn't notice that. Glad you're still reading – tell me how you feel about this new chapter. Thank you, thank you!**_

_**Mew: So good to hear you're reading! Let me know how you think this installment turned out. Thanks so much!**_

_**aPPle-FrrEAk: Drama, drama, drama…what did you think of this chapter? :) Thank you for reading and reviewing again!**_

_**RachelleM: I'm glad you like Ed. That's totally my intention. He's not supposed to be written as the bad guy. But you know, Edward might know something you and I don't. We'll see. **__****__** Thanks for reading!**_

_**Two Hours' Traffic: So good to hear you like Jacob! I have a lot of fun writing him, actually. He's stubborn and impulsive enough to be interesting. I liked him in the movie although it's hard to get to know his character since he doesn't have a huge part until New Moon. Tell me what you think.**_

_**His Gem: I feel bad, too. Why does the sad stuff flow so easily? What did you think of this chapter? Thanks!**_

_**Sabs7: Yeah, Edward is NOT in a good mood, I guess! Although, I can't imagine Jacob being a safer choice to go find Renesmee. Give me your thoughts about this chapter. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Hollibell: Cliffhangers make me angry, too. Sorry for putting you through one. I hope this chapter was worth the anxiety. Was it? Thanks for staying with this story!**_

_**Polyphany: Hope this chapter lived up to your giddiness and expectations! I'd love to know what you think. Thanks!**_

_**Midnight1899: Thanks for saying this is your favorite. That means so much to me! Did you get a chance to see the movie? Thank you for the sweet review!**_

_**AntiRebel: Trust me. The suspense of not writing this chapter has been killing ME! And I know what happens! I decided to put off posting until after the movie was released. I knew everyone would be super busy with premieres and such. Thanks for leaving another review!**_

_**Nessie0304: Thanks for helping meeting the review goal! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Tell me what you thought! **_

_**LizzieAliceCullen: Sorry this update wasn't as quick as it should have been. I want to hear what you think so let me know. Thanks!**_

_**Me: Glad you're enjoying the story! Suggestions and comments are always welcome, Thanks for reading!**_

_**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: I love Emmett. He's definitely the comedic relief. That was true in the film, as well. Did you see it, yet? Thanks for the review. More Emmett on the way…**_

_**Sasunaru-lover1029: I would LOVE fan art! I always think the people that can draw the characters are so talented. I have no ability to draw or paint or anything like that so I always love to see what other people can do! Glad you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think of the new installment.**_

_**Mrs. Jacob Black 3: So nice to hear you enjoy reading this! That's the reason I'm still writing it. I'd love to hear how this chapter was for you. Thanks for the kind review!**_

_**Hannirose: What did you think of Jacob's reaction? Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx/Alice: Hey! Glad you reviewed again! The movie was amazing! Did you enjoy it? **_

_**Bunch-o-Nuts: Thanks! Glad you're reviewing, again. I adored the movie. Saw it twice, going back again. What did you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Due to some very helpful and insightful reviews, I have decided to approach this chapter as a re-telling of the last chapter through Renesmee's eyes in hopes of clarifying some things. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But I am on an extended vacation so I will have time to update at least once more this weekend, maybe twice. So keep the reviews coming! I take all requests, opinions, comments, and questions into thoughtful consideration. To all my reviewers, you all have notes with personal messages in them at the end of the chapter. And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. I don't own Natalie Imbruglia's lyrics at the beginning of this chapter.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore…_

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn…_

_-Natalie Imbruglia_

Renesmee felt the shock of Ed's lips on her own. Warmth and euphoria washed over her. _So this is what it felt like._ _This wonderful, heart-pounding sensation._ She had wondered for so long. She had waited for Jacob to make her feel like this. Then she froze. _This was wrong. Why was this wrong?_ Renesmee perused her own thoughts, frantically. _Why should she feel so guilty all of a sudden? What had she done?_ And then she felt him near. Instinctively, she pushed away from Ed and turned towards Jacob.

His chest was heaving, eyes wild, hair blowing in his face, not disguising the betrayal written there.

"Jacob?" she called. Her voice sounded very far away. "Jacob, are you okay?" she asked, needlessly. The pain radiating from his quivering body was undeniable. She walked towards him, her steps cautious, "Jacob?" She reached a hand out, carefully, to touch him. He jerked away, gruffly, snapping his teeth once at her. Renesmee flinched but didn't move.

Ed was suddenly at her side. "Hey, Jacob. I'm Ed. I, uh, met Nessie at school." His arm snuck around her shoulders. Ed sounded far away, too.

Jacob's face had grown darker, scarier and he exploded then, "Don't you call her that! Don't you _dare_ call her that!" Renesmee's heart was racing again, this time with worry. She had seen Jacob angry before.

Behind her, a startled Ed tried to apologize, "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"You have no right to call her that! You have no right to be here!"

Renesmee wondered how long it would be before Jacob took wolf form. Already, she saw his body shaking, the rage enough to overpower his human sensibilities.

"But…"

Jacob growled, revealing a row of gleaming white teeth…a wolf's teeth.

"Jacob!" Renesmee felt the fear growing inside of her. It took so much to calm Jacob down when he got like this.

"Get your filthy fingers off of her or I swear to God, I'll take them off _for_ you!"

"Jacob, stop! Stop it!" Renesmee cried, stepping between them. She pounded her fists against his chest, futilely. "What are you doing?"

She felt his body slow beneath her hands. If she had a chance to stop him, it would be now.

"Jacob, don't," she begged.

Jacob looked at her, wounded. For a moment, she thought she might have convinced him. Then the tremors rocked his being once more. "I'd leave if I were you," he said, straining himself to look around Renesmee at Ed.

There was silence behind her and then, "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless Renesmee wants me to." In spite of herself, Renesmee shivered with admiration for Ed and his misplaced, foolish bravery.

"Ed," Renesmee turned enough to make eye contact, her hands still pushing against Jacob.

"Do you want me to go? Because I will, if you do."

"I…" She was lost for a moment. _Did she want him to go? _

Jacob cut into her uncertainty, sealing the fate of the evening as he said, "You have exactly ten seconds to get off this beach before I rip your puny little head off! I'll shred you! I'll tear your heart out!"

It took all of Renesmee's strength to hold Jacob back. His eyes were large, black, hateful. She felt then as if she had lost not one, but both, of them. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "Go, Ed…please…"

"Nessie, are you sure you're okay?" Even in the darkness, Renesmee could see how worried he was.

"Just go…please go…" she begged.

Ed looked hurt but nodded and turned to walk back to the house.

"You better hope you can run faster than that!" Jacob burst out, unable to contain himself. "Because I sure can!" His roaring voice was in her ear and Renesmee winced in pain. And then, quite simply, it was too much. Anger overcame her and with a ferocious, humiliated cry, she ran at Jacob with all her of might, slamming into him. "I may only be half-vampire," she said, choking back the tears and ache in her throat. "But I will kill you! I swear, I will!

She watched Jacob's fury dissolve into confusion and then regret. "Nessie..." he stared at her, as one does waking up from a dream. "Nessie, I…"

For a moment, Renesmee felt her resolve to punish him waver. He looked so lost. She had seen that expression before and had always rushed to erase it from his dark, chiseled features. She always saved him. _Why _was_ that? Did other people feel this way? This…this compelling, irresistible need to protect, to rescue…to forgive the short temper and the impatient, careless impulsiveness? And what right did he have to tell her what to do?_ _He_ _didn't want her but she couldn't have anyone else, was that it? _She shook her head, fiercely, saying the first thing that came into her head, "I hate you, Jacob Black! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

"Nessie, I…I'm sorry…I…"

The hurt in his eyes should have been enough but she couldn't seem to stop herself, "I never thought it was true what they said. But I know now…they're right. You're a monster."

"Please," Jacob's voice cracked. "Please, Renesmee, I'm so sorry…I can't believe I…I…" He fell to his knees.

She was crying now, "That you what? That you're cruel? That you can't think about anyone but yourself? Is that it?" She wished she could pull the words back in but as they left her mouth, she realized they were true.

Jacob nodded, "That's it. I'm sorry, Nessie. Forgive me."

Renesmee looked down into his eyes, searching for something she wasn't sure she saw. "Goodbye, Jacob."

"Nessie, no, no!" he grew wild again. "Please! Please don't! I can't…can't…I need you!" Jacob's arms went around her waist and he buried his head against her. "Please don't leave me, Renesmee," he sobbed. "Please…" He looked up at her, crying freely now, "I love you. I love you, Renesmee."

Renesmee felt the breaking, tearing of something inside of her. The lump in her throat had grown so large she almost couldn't get the next words out, "You're nothing more than an animal, Jacob. And I can't love an animal."

Something like complete devastation registered on Jacob's face and Renesmee remembered an old saying her mother had about words – _like toothpaste, you can never squeeze them back in..._

Not waiting for him to say anything else, she turned and ran blindly. Thankful for her slightly inhuman speed, she tore across the sand and grass, cheeks burning with wind and tears. Disappointment, rage, embarrassment, hurt, fear, loss, humiliation – all twisting inside of her. She felt an enormous, empty sucking sensation where her heart had been moments before. Renesmee tried desperately to sort out the pieces, name them, place them in an order she could begin to understand. She felt muddled, disoriented, and for a moment, she struggled to remember where she was. A weight seemed to crush her suddenly. It was as if she was running against the wind, against some invisible force that rushed towards Jacob even as she ran from him. She pushed on, willing her tired muscles to carry her forward. She had almost reached the porch when her legs began to give out from beneath her.

Two strong arms reached down to sweep her up before she hit the ground. Her father pulled her up against his chest. "Oh, Daddy!" Renesmee buried her face in his neck and began to sob.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Renesmee dreamt of the wolf pack again. This time, _they_ chased _her_ down the dark path. She felt their hot, moist breath on her ankles, felt the edge of their teeth as they snapped at her heels. The growling grew louder and louder until the wolves were surrounding her.

"Please!" Renesmee begged. "Don't be angry! Don't hurt me!"

The wolves bared long, sharp rows of teeth. The largest of the wolves changed its form. Suddenly it was Jacob crouched at her feet.

"Don't hurt me!" she said again.

"Why not, Nessie? I'm just an animal." He lunged at her.

Renesmee woke up screaming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note: Thoughts? **_

**Notes:**

xxxVampireKnightxxx: Thanks so much for reading. Don't go Jacob on me, I'll write more! Keep me posted on your thoughts.

Sabs7: Sorry for the short chapter last time. I felt like it needed to be a stand alone or I would have kept going. I liked Robert Pattinson as Edward but I thought the way the camera focused on him and then Bella back and forth, again and again, was kind of annoying. And I was wishing for just one more scene of exposition between him and Bella before the meadow. It felt like we got there too quickly. I loved it, though. Glad it's doing so well in the box office. Summit has announced production of New Moon. Thanks for reviewing!

Maddy: Yeah, I think it's important that characters develop and don't stay static so I wanted Renesmee to tell him the truth about the way he was acting. Glad you're reading – tell me what you think of this chapter. :) And I hope Meyer writes more. I miss her books.

Hplexmark: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm Team Edward but I love Jacob and Nessie together. I think they're so sweet.

Hollibell: Hope you liked this chapter. More suspense…;)

You-Dazzle-Me-1901: I'm glad you feel everyone's in character. I hope it stays that way. Suggestions always welcome.

Jane Woods: I agree. Jacob is so much cooler in BD. I love him and Renesmee together. And I totally almost started crying writing this chapter. It's hard to hurt characters. And the movie…oh my goodness! I held my breath watching the kiss…both times.

Mrs. Jacob Black: I know! Now that the movie is out, I have to keep myself entertained until New Moon is released. Although, I'm sure I'll go back to watch Twilight a few more times before it's out of the theatres. I'm sorry the last chapter made you sad – I promise there's a pay-off in the end. ;)

tori schaap: What a compliment! Thanks for reading. I hope you like this new chapter. :)

aPPle-FrrEAk: Yeah, I felt bad for the characters and I was responsible! Sigh…tell me what you think of this new part. Thanks for your awesome reviews!

Polyphany: Thank you so much! What'd ya think of this one?

NessieandJake4ver: Can't tell you how much I appreciate your honest opinion. I struggled with Renesmee saying those things to Jacob. Based on your review and a couple others, I decided to write this chapter the way I did in hopes that it might explain things more thoroughly. I guess a great deal of this relies on the interpretation of imprinting. My personal reasoning for the last chapter was as follows: 1) All great love stories have conflict. No one cares about a couple that has it easy. As a married woman, I don't believe it's possible to have great love without great struggle. 2) Yes, Renesmee is drawn to Jacob (something we see in earlier chapters in this story). Consistently, he has been there with her throughout everything. She's taken him almost for granted. But Renesmee is not a werewolf and I don't think she experiences imprinting the same way Jacob does. But she's still equipped with free will. And she's still capable of seeing his faults. Anyway, thank you so much for your thoughtful review! It helped me think through the plot of this story in more depth. Please tell me how you think this new chapter was.

Shell: A lot of what I said in the note above applies to your review, as well. I value your opinions so much and I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you really think. I personally think that Renesmee is already in love with Jacob. But like real-life people, we don't always realize things like that right away. I also think she feels rejected by Jacob (previous chapter). And I do think she has a choice. Of course, she feels the pull of imprinting, the commitment Jacob has to her must be intoxicating and almost irresistible. But characters without free will are boring. And I sure don't want anyone to be bored! I reiterate: Jacob and Renesmee are destined for one another. Will life pull them apart? I don't know, yet. Would love to hear how you feel about this new chapter. Thanks so much!

AliceCullen112: Thanks – that's a big compliment! I didn't like Jacob much, at first. He's growing on me now. What do you think of this chapter?

T.C. Meade: I def had some issues with the film but I went in knowing I probably would. I mean, _Twilight_ is one of my favorite books in the whole world. How could anything possibly compare? I appreciate the movie for what it is…an adaptation. I thought most of the acting was really good but you're right, there were some problems. I wasn't sold on the cutting – seemed choppy to me. Your question about Jacob is entirely justified. And I think Jacob will mold to fit Renesmee's expectations/needs. He was surprised, caught off guard. And human Jacob is a pretty selfish person, in spite of it all. I like the idea that the wolf Jacob is fighting with human Jacob, the inner conflict is interesting. Let me know how you think this chapter went. And thanks for another great review!

Phee Cullen: I'm so glad you caught that! Not sure many people did. Renesmee DOESN'T know about imprinting, at all. That was a conscious choice. I felt like Edward and Bella wouldn't allow Jacob to tell her before she was an adult, that it might confuse or scare her. And I think that adds to the tension. I'm so happy writing Nessie. It's wonderful to hear you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

Hanner Nanners: Here's my update! Hope you liked this chapter. Lemme know. :) Thanks for the sweet review!

PrincessxofxthexAsylum: I promise a LOT more Emmett in the next chapter. Fair? Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story.**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you to Wintermoth, AntiRebel, littleclarestar, Maddy, Jane Woods, Shell, blue-blood123, Sabs7, PrincessxofxthexAsylum, xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx, Hollibell, NessieandJake4ver, polyphany, LizzieAliceCullen, aPPle-FrrEAk, Karen, You-Dazzle-Me-1901, TaylorNicoleCullen, Jae,and Hplexmark for the great reviews.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Nobody could hurt me like I know she could hurt me  
But there's nothing in this world that I want more.  
Nobody could take me to the places that she takes me;  
Places that I've never been before.  
With my eyes wide open knowing full well  
I could fall from heaven;_

_I could fall, I could break, that's the chance that I take…_

_With my eyes wide open, knowing full well_

_I could fall…_

_-Evan and Jaron_

Sunlight poured in the window and spilled over the pillows. Renesmee blinked at the sudden brightness on her face. Her father stood over her, his white skin sparkling in the light. She squinted up at him.

"Guess it's a good thing it's Saturday, huh?" she smiled half-heartedly. "At least you don't have to fake being sick to get out of school."

Edward's brow furrowed, "He's downstairs."

Renesmee sat up, her long hair mussed, sleep-filled eyes suddenly wide.

Edward chose his words carefully, watching his daughter's face, "I know that last night was difficult, Renesmee. But I think there's something you need to know."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"About Jacob," Edward said.

She shook her head, "I seriously doubt that anything he has to say is going to change my mind."

"Maybe not." Edward looked troubled, his mind on something very far away. "But he's in pain. You should hear him out."

Renesmee bit her lip.

Her father chuckled, brushing hair out of her face, "You look just like your mother when you do that."

"I do?"

Edward's golden eyes grew sad, "You've grown so quickly. It's all gone so fast." He shook his head, ruefully, "For once in my existence, there simply hasn't been enough time."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jacob paced the length of the living room, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Esme eyed him anxiously, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you, Jacob? Some tea, perhaps? Or a sandwich?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. Hearing the sound of his voice, he struggled to bring himself under control, "No, thank you, Esme. I'll be alright."

Renesmee appeared at the top of the stairs, bronze hair cascading over her shoulders, a gray sweater draped around her thin frame.

Jacob felt his mouth go dry. His heart thudded in his ears and he cast cautious eyes up to meet hers. They stared at one another for a long minute.

"Hi," Jacob said, the word sounding even more stupid out loud.

Renesmee shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her mouth shaping a frown.

The silence continued. Jacob was hyper-aware of everything at that moment – the ticking of the clock, the hum of the television in the other room, the absolute stillness of the eight vampires in the room with him.

When it became unbearable, Jacob spoke again, "Look, can we…go somewhere? I…I need to talk to you. I know I have no right to ask you to…but I hope you will, anyway."

Renesmee looked at her family, their faces unreadable, and back at Jacob's, twisted in pain and embarrassment. She nodded once, "Alright."

She walked down the stairs, past Jacob and out the backdoor. He followed, looking a little like a kicked puppy.

Emmett threw an arm around Rosalie shoulders, "Can anyone else smell that?"

They all gave him a look.

"What?" Alice looked puzzled.

"The incredible smell of awkward, teen angst…" he sighed, inhaling deeply. "Ahhhh…drink it in…"

Jasper slugged him in the arm.

"Oh, ho! Do I smell a wrestling match coming on, little brother?" Emmett grinned, getting to his feet and pinning Jasper's head in the crook of his elbow, "What do you see in hubby's future, Alice? Is it…?"

Jasper shoved him off and landed on top, successfully cutting Emmett off, "I'd say it's a can of whoop-ass, _big_ brother."

Edward chuckled as he dodged a rolling Emmett.

"Boys!" Esme looked alarmed. "Take it outside, please! I just cleaned in here!" ………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A heavy silence floated between them as the two walked down the sandy path. Dense, rolling fog hid the ocean from view. Renesmee felt claustrophobic.

"Well?" she asked finally, unable to shake the coldness from her voice. "You had something to tell me?"

Jacob nodded, not looking at her, "Yeah."

"What is it?"

He sighed, "I don't even know where to begin."

She frowned and stopped walking, "You could probably start at the part where you almost killed my friend last night."

Jacob blew out the breath he'd been holding, turning to face her. "Nessie, if I told you something…something that…is difficult to understand and…confusing…and well, frankly, is probably going to scare you…If I told you…" he trailed off. "I don't even know how to say this…"

"Spit it out, Jacob."

Jacob nodded and braced himself, "Do you remember Sam and Emily?"

"Of course, I do. Sam is the Alpha of the other werewolf clan."

"Yeah, well…you know that Sam and Leah were together before, right?"

"What?"

"But then Sam met Emily and he left Leah and married Emily."

"That's…I didn't know that. But what does that have to do with…?"

"And you know Quil, right?"

"Right, Quil, your friend…Jacob, you're not making any…"

"And you've seen Claire, the little girl that Quil takes care of?" He knew he was rushing through this but he was afraid if he stopped now, he might never get it out.

"Jacob, I don't understand what…"

"It's called imprinting."

"What is? Imprinting…what are you talking about?"

"It's how shape-shifters find their mates. I can't explain it very clearly except to say it's like there is one person in the world for every wolf and when the wolf sees that person, they stop caring about everything else, they…they imprint. That person is their soul mate. The only one they're supposed to be with…ever."

Renesmee look confused, "I don't…"

Jacob interrupted, pushing on, getting to the most crucial element of his explanation, "And sometimes they find that person when they're an adult. But sometimes…before that. And it doesn't matter when because the imprint becomes, well, whatever their soul mate needs. A babysitter, a brother, a friend…or…well, anything. And then someday, when they're old enough, they're…you know…uh…mates. For life." In spite of his nervousness, Jacob felt his cheeks redden as he said this. It was so different saying it out loud.

"Jacob, I still don't get what this has to do with me or…"

"Renesmee," Jacob stepped closer and cradled his face with her hands, "Renesmee, you are my…I mean, I am your…we are…" He broke off and stared at her for a moment. "You are my soul mate," he said simply.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"I have loved you since the day you were born. Nessie, I can't even begin to tell you…you are my _world_...my body, my heart…"

Renesmee's breath was coming faster, more shallow, "You…are…"

"Nessie, when you're near me, it's like the whole universe stops. I can't…be away from you. And…" he looked remorseful, "And I'm sorry about last night. I'm so sorry that I scared you. I'm sorry that I was rude to someone you care about. It's just that when I saw you with him, I felt so…angry. So jealous. Because you are mine, Renesmee. You're mine." A ferocity entered his gaze.

"I…" Renesmee wasn't sure she could form the rest of that sentence or any other. "I…"

And then Jacob's lips came crashing down on hers and she forgot if she'd actually had something to say.

His mouth was hard against her own, urging her to push back. Renesmee felt her legs trembling as he gathered her to him. She curled her arms around his neck, wanting to be closer. _What was this? This strange, aching need to feel him against her. _

It was Jacob that broke the kiss. The two of them stood, foreheads touching, taking in huge gulps of air.

"You…imprinted on…me?" Renesmee whispered in shock.

"Yeah," he breathed, nuzzling her neck.

"And that's why you've always been there? Why all my memories are full of you?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you."

"You…taught me my alphabet. And to tie my shoes…" she looked bewildered.

"Nessie…"

"Why didn't you tell me? What were you waiting for?"

Jacob winced, "A lot of things. You to grow up, mostly. Your parents thought it was better that you didn't know, that it might taint your childhood, make you feel like you didn't have a choice."

Renesmee was quiet for a moment, lost in a thought. "_Do_ I have a choice?" she asked finally.

Jacob's heart squeezed. "Of course, Nessie. You always have a choice," he nodded firmly. "Always."

"But you don't?"

Jacob's smile was a little sad. "I was made to love you. No matter who or what you want. I'll always belong to you, Renesmee," he said, stroking her hair. "There is no one else for me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella lay with her head on Edward's lap, his long, pale fingers running through her hair.

Edward sighed.

Bella looked up at him, "He's told her, hasn't he?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note: Not even close to the end! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks, guys!**_

_**Notes: **_

_**Wintermoth: I know…poor Jacob. Gets better, though. I promise. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**AntiRebel: I'm glad you're feeling the pull between Ed and Jacob. I want the decision to be difficult and I can't promise exactly how it will turn out but I think people will enjoy it. Imprinting is so much fun to write about – all the awesome speculation you can do! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Littleclarestar: Thanks so much! Hope you like this new chapter!**_

_**Maddy: Yeah, I love that Renesmee can stand up to Jacob. He needs a balancing force. And Edward is still her hero, which I also love. Thank you for reviewing! Tell me what you think of this new bit.**_

_**Jane Woods: I think you nailed it on the head. Renesmee's actions aren't about hate but about growing up and the confusion that comes with that. And no, Renesmee doesn't know about imprinting, yet. I felt like that was something Edward and Bella would keep from her until she was old enough to understand. I think they would want to protect her childhood. Thanks for another amazing review! Tell me how you think this chapter went.**_

_**Shell: Well, PLEASE don't gouge out your eyes! And don't worry about hurting my feelings. I appreciate all your honesty about the character development. It really does help me grow as a writer. Glad the last chapter cleared up some things! Thanks for another excellent review.**_

_**Blue-blood123: Nice to know you like the story! Would love to hear what you thought about this chapter. Thanks!**_

_**Sabs7: Yeah, I'm really glad I decided to write the last chapter and apparently a lot of other people are, too. Hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for your constant reviews! :)**_

_**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: No worries. I love Emmett and I want to give him more "screen time." Sorry there's not as much in this chapter as I wanted there to be. It's coming – just had to get through this part first.**_

_**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: I will definitely put some more Alice and Jasper in here! Thanks for the suggestion. I do really love those two and I love Jackson Rathbone and Ashley Greene, as well. Thought they did a great job in the film. They have such wonderful chemistry! I'm flattered that so many people are enjoying this story. I'm endeavoring to make it the kind of story I would want to read. So keep the ideas and comments coming! And THANK YOU!**_

_**Hollibell: Yeah, I guess everyone was wondering what was going on in Renesmee's head! Hope you like this new chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks for the review!**_

_**NessieandJake4ver: I don't like what Nessie does to Jacob, either. But it's probably character-building for both of them. Hope so, anyway! What did you think of Chapter 11? Thanks for reviewing again!**_

_**Polyphany: Yay, yay! Did you like this chapter? Let me know! Thanks!**_

_**LizzieAliceCullen: Evoking emotion is such a huge compliment! Thank you! I hope you like how the story is progressing. I don't know if I can really answer your question about Ed vs. Jake fairly, yet. I'm not sure Nessie knows, either. Sorry if that's a cop-out but I don't want to spoil the story. Let me know if you have a better idea after reading this chapter or if it's still fuzzy.**_

_**aPPle-FrrEAk: Imprinting raises such interesting questions about free will. Very cool to explore. We'll see who she chooses…;) And yeah, absolutely, I couldn't imagine Edward and Bella letting her find out about werewolves imprinting. That just seems really traumatic for a child. Thanks for another excellent review! **_

_**Karen: I promise not to disappoint. But everyone will have to be patient – takes awhile to get to the end! Hope you keep reading! Let me know if this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for the review!!**_

_**You-Dazzle-Me-1901: Thanks for two awesome reviews! Tell me what you thought of this new chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

_**TaylorNicoleCullen: Thank you? Lol. Ed is a mystery…for now. Hope you keep reading. And that I don't keep you all in suspense TOO long! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Jae: Thank you for the many compliments. I'm just glad you enjoyed it. Tried to make this chapter longer – what do you think? Thank you, again!**_

_**Hplexmark: Thanks! I hope this new chapter lived up to everyone's expectations! Let me know! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. I do not own the poem by Edgar Allan Poe at the beginning of this chapter.**_

_**Author:**_ _**Thanks to littleclarestar, Fancyeyes, PheeCullen, Hollibell, Mrs. Jacob Black, kalieye, Maddy, jae, aPPle-FrrEAk, Sabs7, Wintermoth, polyphany, Katchelle87, LizzieAliceCullen, NessieandJake4ver, PrincessxofxthexAsylum, settingsunrisingmoon, sasunaru-lover1029, You-Dazzle-Me-1901, Karen, hannirose, xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx, daggergirl135, and Bunch-o-Nuts. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I would love to hear reactions and specific comments about any part you liked, didn't understand, etc. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Romance, who loves to nod and sing,_

_With drowsy head and folded wing,_

_Among the green leaves as they shake…_

_Taught me my alphabet to say,_

_To lisp my very earliest word,_

_While in the wild wood I did lie,_

_A child—with a most knowing eye…_

_So shake the very Heaven on high_

_With tumult as they thunder by…_

_To while away—forbidden things…_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

The sun was falling behind the pine trees when Jacob and Renesmee finally arrived back at the house.

As they walked across the wooden floorboards of the ante room, Renesmee thought their steps sounded a million decibels louder than was possible.

As they entered the living room, she caught sight of her father. His chiseled ivory face was set in hard lines. Beside him, her mother sat, her beautiful frame a silhouette in the large bay window.

Bella and Jacob's eyes met across the room. There was something sad, and then something accepting.

"Mom, Dad…" Renesmee began.

Edward's eyes flickered down to focus on Renesmee and Jacob's hands, now entwined. Renesmee flushed self-consciously.

"I see," Edward said.

"Edward…" Jacob opened his mouth.

"I know." The vampire smiled thinly, the muscles around his mouth tight with pain.

"Bella…"

Bella gave Jacob a long look, "You've always been in my heart, Jacob. There's a reason we've always been tied together. I…can't say this is easy to…" She drifted off, at a loss for words. "It was meant to be."

Jacob smiled, his teeth flashing a blinding white. He looked down at Renesmee who blushed a deep scarlet.

"Renesmee," Edward said.

She looked up quickly.

"Is this what you want?" Her father looked a little sick.

Renesmee's heart began to pound. She wasn't sure she even knew what he was asking. "I…I love Jacob," she said, at last, with realization. Her eyes widened and turned to Jacob, "I love Jacob."

Jacob felt as though his heart might explode from happiness. It seemed to have suddenly outgrown his chest. "Edward?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Renesmee's.

"You have our consent, Jacob," Edward said, his tone formal. "You may court our daughter."

Jacob forgot where he was for a moment. He bent down and kissed Renesmee, making her gasp in surprise.

"Of course, there are some conditions," Bella said quickly.

Renesmee and Jacob turned to look at Edward and Bella.

"Renesmee must continue to go to school. She will continue to live under our roof and follow the rules set by her mother and I."

"Absolutely!" Jacob burst, unable to wipe the smile of pride from his face. "I mean…I _want_ Nessie to go to school and be a normal kid." His expression was earnest, "I can wait for her."

Edward pursed his lips, a hint of humor crossing his face, "_Can_ you?"

Jacob's chin tilted up, "Yes, Edward. And I will."

Renesmee was tugging on Jacob's hand, pulling him towards the door. He turned to follow her.

"Jacob."

He looked back.

"Can you wait for _everything_?" Edward asked, meaningfully, his eyes a little dangerous.

Comprehension lit up Jacob's features. He nodded once.

"I'll hold you to that." And there was no trace of humor now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"What if he won't talk to me?"

"I don't think that's likely, Renesmee."

"Are you kidding? Jacob almost took his head off! If _I_ were him, I'd never speak to me again!"

Edward smiled a small, knowing smile, his hands gripping the Volvo's steering wheel.

"You'd be surprised what boys will put up with…for a pretty girl."

"Yeah? Like you?"

"Like me what?"

"Did you do anything crazy? For Mom?"

He grinned, "You'd have to ask your mother about that."

"Aww, c'mon…tell me! Did she like you right away?"

"I…don't know…" Edward frowned, considering.

"What was she like? When she was human?"

"Beautiful, clumsy…and fragile."

"Mom was clumsy?"

Edward chuckled, "Just a little. That certainly didn't stop all the boys from liking her, though."

"All the boys?"

"All of them."

"But you won," Renesmee seemed to be thinking about something very hard.

Edward's teeth gleamed, "I won."

"How?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you win?"

"I honestly don't know," Edward shook his head. "If she'd been smart, she would have stayed away from me. I was…bad news for a human. Especially your mother."

"Why?"

Edward chose his words carefully, "Just because we don't eat humans doesn't mean we don't want to. Your mother…your mother was almost irresistible. I could have killed her."

"But you resisted," Renesmee looked admiring. "Because you loved her."

"Yes."

Renesmee seemed satisfied for a moment, then asked, "Did Grandpa like you?"

"Not really, no. I can't blame him, though. No father truly likes the man who takes his little girl away."

"Dad…"

"Your grandfather didn't always trust me."

"But you can trust Jacob. You know that."

"Jacob is still only human. And there are some things, Renesmee, that not even you are quite ready to handle alone."

Renesmee thought about that for a moment, "But you were in love. So it didn't matter how dangerous it was or how young Mom was…because it was meant to be."

Memories flooded Edward's mind – flashes, images…_that first kiss, so dangerous, so perfect, the aching burn in his throat as he touched his lips to hers…the feel of Bella's head on his chest as she slept in his arms…Bella, broken and bleeding on the ballet studio floor…then the pure and simple joy of dancing at the prom…the warmth of the Italian sun as he was about to step into it and end his life…the feeling of Victoria's cold, stony flesh as he ripped into her with his teeth…Bella's smile on their wedding day…the shyness, the fear, and the passion of their wedding night…the sheer terror of Bella's pregnancy…his feverish begging of Jacob to give Bella a normal life…and a normal child…Renesmee's birth…Bella's painful transformation…and her new immortal self –lithe, glowing, and complete…_

He sighed, "If only everything was so simple, Renesmee."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did he say he would be here?" Edward asked, slamming the car door.

"Yeah, Ed told me he helps his mom out in the store on the weekends."

The sign in the window read, "Mystics and Magicks Bookstore – For All Your Other-Worldly Needs."

As they opened the door, the bell above them shook once.

"Hello?" Renesmee called into the dusty gloom of the store. Books lined every wall and wound around the room. Dream-catchers and charms hung from the low ceiling.

Edward had to duck his head slightly to avoid hitting the rafters.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Renesmee asked again, squinting towards the dark backroom.

"May I help you?"

Edward and Renesmee turned to face a small woman in her late forties. Her hair was dark and short. Oversized glasses framed her face and large dangling earrings hung from either ear.

"Yeah, we're looking for Ed?"

"Oh? I'm his mother, Darlene."

"Hi, I'm Renesmee. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, Renesmee! Ed talks about you all the time!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"And who's this?" Darlene turned expectantly.

Edward stepped out of the shadows and into the light, looking somehow paler and more menacing in the tiny bookstore.

Renesmee heard Darlene's breath catch in her throat, "Uh, this is my…brother…Edward."

"Edward…" Darlene repeated, uncertainly.

Edward smiled a charming smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do I know you?" she asked tersely.

"I'm afraid not," Edward said. "Perhaps, you've met our father, Carlisle Cullen. He's the new doctor at the hospital."

Darlene didn't answer, but stood staring. Renesmee couldn't be sure but she thought she saw something like fear in the woman's eyes.

"My brothers and sisters and I have really enjoyed getting to know your son," Edward smiled again, an edge entering his voice.

"You-you stay away from my son," the woman rasped suddenly.

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

Darlene's eyes grew wide with horror, "I know you. I know what you are…"

............................................................................................................................................................

_**Notes:**_

_**Littleclarestar: Glad you're enjoying Jacob and Nessie's developing relationship. Hope you continue to read! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Fancyeyes: Renesmee certainly has a lot on her plate. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks!**_

_**PheeCullen: I know…this story is making me fall in love with Jacob and I'm an Edward girl all the way! Thanks for another sweet review!**_

_**Hollibell: Tell me what you thought of this chapter and Renesmee's choice. : ) Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing, as always!**_

_**Mrs. Jacob Black: Does this chapter help to relieve your worries? Much more to come! Tell me what you think! Thank you!**_

_**Kalieye: Christina, thanks for the detailed review! I've really enjoyed establishing the characters and their place in this story. And now that we've met Ed's mother, albeit briefly, what do you think? **_

_**Maddy: More Edward/Renesmee time in this chapter. What did you think? Thanks for the great review!**_

_**Jae: How did you feel about this chapter? Was it authentic in terms of the way you think Jacob and Renesmee would really act? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**aPPle-FrEAk: Although, I didn't go back and write Nessie's complete reaction to Jacob's confession, I hope this chapter begins to explain what's going on in her head. Not completely, I know. I'll work that in. Thanks for reviewing so faithfully! **_

_**Sabs7: Thank you! What did you think of this chapter?**_

_**Wintermoth: Ed may get scared off, yet. We'll see…let me know how you felt about this chapter! Thanks!**_

_**Polyphany: I totally love you! Thanks for another review! Your thoughts and comments are always welcome.**_

_**Katchelle87: Thanks so much for reading and leaving a review! How do you think this chapter went?**_

_**LizzieAliceCullen: Yeah, just wanted to make sure Renesmee's feelings were becoming more clear for you. Keep sending the reviews and ideas! Thanks!**_

_**NessieandJake4ver: This chapter should have made you happy…;D Let me know what you thought! Thanks for sticking with the story. You're awesome!**_

_**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: Have a good bit with Emmett and Jasper coming soon. It was supposed to be in this chapter but it didn't fit right. Thanks! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Settingsunrisingmoon: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to work more in with the other Cullens. It definitely doesn't happen enough in this story. Maybe when I'm done, I'll branch out and do an Emmett/Rosalie fic or something. The other characters don't get enough attention sometimes. Hope you liked this new chapter.**_

_**Sasunaru-lover1029: Thank you so much for reviewing again! And I finally got to see my fan art! It's WONDERFUL! Can I make it my profile picture on this site? **_

_**You-Dazzle-Me-1901: Thanks, especially for all of your attention to details! I had fun writing this chapter – hope you like it! **_

_**Karen: I'm really happy that people liked the explanation of the imprint. I've always tried to imagine how Renesmee would react when she found out and I tried very hard to put an honest reaction into that chapter. Let me know what you thought of this! Thanks so much!**_

_**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this new bit…tell me what worked for you. **_

_**Daggergirl135: What a wonderful compliment! That's very, very kind of you to say! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know. Thank you!**_

_**Bunch-o-Nuts: I'm all about the teen angst. ;) Glad this was a good study break for you. Good luck on any finals you might have left! I loved the movie. It was different from the book but I felt it remained true to the book's spirit and that made it worth watching. I've actually seen it four times in the theatre now. It's a nice escape. Thanks for the review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. I do not own the short excerpt by Bram Stoker at the beginning of this chapter, either.**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry this update took longer than usual. Thank you to ALL of my wonderful reviewers! There's a note for every one of you at the end of this chapter. You guys rock, per usual. I like to see this story receiving new traffic, as well, so here's a bribe – I'll update again when there are, at least, 25 more reviews. Again, thank you! I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations. All comments, suggestions, questions, and thoughts welcome. But please, no flames. They're not worth the trouble it takes to write them since I certainly won't be taking them to heart. Hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season thus far! ………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

"_What manner of man is this, or what manner of creature is it in the semblance of man?... I am in fear—in awful fear—and there is no escape for me; I am encompassed about with terrors that I dare not think of…There seemed now a strange stillness over everything; but as I listened I heard as if from down below in the valley the howling of many wolves; The Count's eyes gleamed, and he said:-- 'Listen to them—the children of the night. What music they make…'"_

_-From Bram Stoker's Dracula_

As they entered the darkened store, Edward began to hear the stirrings of an unfamiliar mind somewhere towards the back of the room.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Renesmee called.

Darlene's face came into view, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Ed."

"Oh? I'm his mother, Darlene." Edward noted the pride that occupied her mind.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, Renesmee! Ed talks about you all the time!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"And who's this?"

Edward stepped forward and the sudden noise of thoughts made him wince inwardly.

"Uh, this is my…brother…Edward."

"Edward…" Darlene repeated.

Edward felt a dark, seizing alarm wash over Darlene's mind. He cursed silently and frowned as he dug deeper into her thoughts for the root of her distress. What he found there filled him with dread. In half the time it took for a human to blink once, Edward had discovered all she knew, let the fear sweep over him momentarily, and mentally calculated every possible means of escape.

He smiled, carefully reapplying the mask he wore for the humans he came into contact with, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Darlene was not reassured, her thoughts becoming more and more terrified as the half-seconds ticked by.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Edward could hear the real question. _Are you what I think you are?_ And then…_Lie to me_, her mind begged. _I don't want to know._

___How__human_, he thought. _Only their subconscious shielded them from the thinly veiled truth, the dangerous truth._

"I'm afraid not," he said quickly. "Perhaps, you've met our father, Carlisle Cullen. He's the new doctor at the hospital." _Nothing like a little truth to make the lie go down easier._

Edward watched as Darlene pondered, saw the mass of information the woman had, much of it informed by second-rate films and overwrought novels, and mentally berated himself for allowing his cover to slip, even for a moment. He should have known this woman, surrounded as she was by things of the occult and the mythical, would be less immune to his true nature. In his pocket, his phone vibrated. That would be Alice, calling to tell him not to go see Ed.

He tried again, working to keep his voice smooth, his eyes warm and golden as he stared at her, "My brothers and sisters and I have enjoyed getting to know your son."

Fear flooded Darlene's mind and Edward's. "You—you stay away from my son," she said, brokenly.

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

"I know you. I know what you are…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Jacob, my man," Emmett slapped him on the shoulder, a grin spread across his face.

Jasper appeared on the other side, his face less pleasant.

"Emmett, Jasper…" Jacob looked unruffled.

"We need to have a conversation," Emmett steered him towards the garage.

"A conversation?" Jacob raised his brow quizzically.

"Man to man," Jasper drawled, a half-smile tugging at his lips.

"So to speak," Emmett added.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee felt the oxygen leave her body. Everything seemed to slow down. The ticking of the clock on the far wall. The syllables in Darlene's sentence. Her father's tight smile and rigid frame, the muscles under his shirt flexing. Darlene's breath moving through her lungs, her chest moving up and down. Even the dust mites floating through the air.

Edward smiled gently, blinking several times, breathing more than necessary even for a human, "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Edward Cullen, Renesmee's brother."

Darlene glanced furtively back and forth, her hand clutched at a charm around her neck, "You…"

"I hope we haven't come at a bad time. Perhaps we should come back later."

Darlene shook her head, "I…"

"Mom?" Ed entered from a back room, his voice slightly higher-pitched than normal. "Mom!"

Darlene held up a hand to stop him, "Stay back, Eddie! He's one of them!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

His mother pressed her lips firmly together, lowering her head as if preparing for battle, "He's a vampire. A dead thing walking in the flesh."

Renesmee stifled a gasp but Ed rolled his eyes, "Mom, did you forget to take your pills?"

Darlene remained facing forward, muttering.

" Mom," he tugged at her arm, "Please, you're embarrassing me." He turned to look at Edward and Nessie, apologetically, "I'm…she's just…"

"Don't look it in the eyes! Some have the power of hypnosis."

"Mom, be quiet," Ed looked angry now. "You're being really rude! Edward and Renesmee are my friends from school. Please go lie down and rest. You don't know what you're saying."

Darlene backed her way out of the room, her whole body shaking.

Ed looked sick. "I'm…I'm so sorry about that. She…my mother is…confused. The doctor she's been seeing says it might be a form of schizophrenia. She thinks…she thinks she can see things, like the true nature of people and that she can talk to animals and…" he broke off. "Most of the time people pass it off as eccentricity. She _does_ own an occult bookstore. They think it's charming or something that she believes in all this crap," he said scornfully. "But now and then she'll accuse people that come in of being 'something else'…witches, werewolves, what was it today?"

"Vampires," Renesmee murmured.

Ed laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah, right…like I said, she's not…well, not…I should have warned you. Normally, someone's here with her in the afternoon. I just left for a minute. The store's really quiet on Sundays so I thought…" He shook his head. "I am so, so sorry."

Edward pursed his lips, listening carefully to Ed's thoughts. If the boy knew more than he was saying, he wasn't thinking about it.

"We understand," Renesmee forced a smile. "I hope it's okay that we dropped by like this."

Ed nodded, his voice warm, "You're always welcome here, Nessie. I hope you know that." His eyes were deep, blue pools of sincerity.

"Ed…we need to talk," Renesmee frowned, suddenly unsure.

"Sure, do you…I mean…" he looked questioningly at Edward.

Edward studied him for a moment longer and nodded, "Renesmee, I'll be in the car. Let me know if you need anything."

He turned and strode back through the room. Renesmee noted that his movements were deliberately awkward, slow, choppy.

The tiny bell rang again as Edward closed the door carefully behind him.

"Your brother's pretty protective," Ed observed.

"You have no idea," Renesmee muttered.

Silence.

"So I have to ask…" Ed began, chewing the side of his lip. "How does a guy like…like that Jacob guy the other night…get away with hurting you? With someone like Edward around? I mean, I'm not saying that guy wasn't huge and all but…I have a feeling your brothers could take him. And, uh, no offense, but I'd love to help."

She sighed, "Listen…Ed…". She swallowed. "Jacob is…complicated. And, he's known me for…well, since I was born. He knows more about me than anyone in the world, I think. And…" She hesitated. "And what I have to tell you is not going to make sense. And it's probably going to hurt you and…well, I'm sorry already. I didn't tell the whole truth and that was wrong."

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Ed didn't sound surprised.

"Well, yeah…yeah, I guess he is." Renesmee couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

Ed's expression grew stony.

Renesmee jumped to defend herself, "But he wasn't that night! I just…I guess I just didn't realize how I felt…about him until…now."

Ed looked skeptical, "You're in love with a jealous meat-head who can't imagine you happy with anyone else."

"What? Ed, you're not being fair!"

Ed's voice rose several decibels, "_I'm_ not being fair? I kissed you, Renesmee!

And no matter what you say today, that _night_…" he stepped closer to her, his face very near to hers, "That night you kissed me _back_."

"I know," she said, feeling suddenly like a broken record. "And that was wrong."

Ed looked at her for a few seconds, as if weighing his options. "Okay," he said, at last.

She looked confused, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means 'okay.' I don't get it. I don't like it. But 'okay.'"

"So…friends?"

Ed nodded, "For now."

Renesmee look startled, "What?"

He grinned, "We'll be friends. Until you wake up and realize that this loser is not the guy for you. And I'll be waiting."

"Um…"

"No pressure, Nessie," he said simply. "But someday…it'll happen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, guys, what's this all about?"

"You're, uh, obviously…with Renesmee now," Emmett began, flexing his forearm.

"Yeah," Jacob flashed a wide smile. "Yeah, I am."

"And we understand why," Jasper said, standing formally next to the long work table, his skin looking even paler under the harsh light of the fluorescent bulbs.

"And we like you, Jacob. Please don't misunderstand," Emmett said, completing a casual chin-up on one of the garage rafters, one arm swinging freely.

Jacob laughed, still at ease, "Guys…I'm really not sure what's going on."

Emmett dropped easily to the ground and was suddenly inches from Jacob's face, though he had to look up slightly to meet his eyes, "Nessie cares about you. And that makes you one of us."

Jacob thought about that for a moment and then laughed, "Well, thanks, Emmett. I'll admit, a few years ago, I wouldn't have taken that as a compliment but…I appreciate--…"

"I'm not finished."

Jacob broke off.

"If you hurt her, if you make her cry again, if you so much as _breathe_ on her wrong, I will bite you faster than you can say 'dead doggie.'"

"What about you, Jasper?" Jacob asked, his eyes not leaving Emmett's face. "Anything you want to add to this?"

"I will be very, _very_ angry," Jasper said, his tone even.

"And you don't want to make Jasper angry," Emmett smiled thinly. "He's not completely house-broken."

The side door opened and Carlisle's head appeared, "Hello, boys. What are you all up to?"

"Oh, not much. Just showing Jacob the Maserati Mom got you for Christmas," Emmett patted the hood of the car closest to them.

"Oh? Well, it is a beautiful car," Carlisle admitted, his eyes still suspicious. He looked at Jasper who stared back innocently. "Your mother was wondering if you all wouldn't mind helping to rearrange some of the boulders near the patio. She's trying to plant some flowers and she said they're blocking the view."

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"We'll be right there," Emmett agreed.

"Wonderful. Nice to see you, Jacob," Carlisle looked furtively between the three before exiting.

Emmett turned back to Jacob, "So like I was saying, no hard feelings…but uh, just so you know."

Jacob laughed ruefully and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, if I hurt Nessie, you have full permission to try and kill me."

The two vampires glowered darkly at him.

Jacob raised his hands in defense, "Kidding, kidding!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward sat, unblinking, in the driver's seat of the Volvo, his eyes on the storefront. He'd run the events of the last hour through his head again and again, wondering where he had made the mistake, how Alice could have missed this, how Darlene could have known...He worked diligently to keep from listening to Renesmee and Ed's conversation. Then sighed. Sometimes his own sense of morality confused him. A sudden flash of movement in the second story window caused his eyes to flick upwards just in time to see Ed's mother frantically hanging something from the window. He recognized the stacks of rounded shape and white color…garlic. The utter absurdity of it struck him suddenly. Alone in the car, Edward laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes: **

**Eviefan: Thank you so much for the review! I liked all your specific comments – those are my favorite to read! So nice to hear you're enjoying this story! I hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Ms. Sarah: Thank you for reviewing! The imprinting issue is so complicated and I can definitely see a lot of different perspectives working. This was just the one I decided to go with this time. Let me know how you like this new chapter. **

**Mrs. Jacob Black: I'm happy about that, too! I like the Nessie/Jacob action. Much more of THAT to come! Thanks for another awesome review!**

**PheeCullen: I know…darn that Edward, being all dazzling and vampiric. Tell me how you think this new chapter went. Thanks, as always!**

**Wit beyond measure: Yeah, I love Jake and Nessie, too. Hope this chapter is worth reading! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Leslie1984: I'm relieved to hear someone agree with me about Renesmee! I dislike the Mary Sue genre, in general. But it's particularly annoying to see a character as potentially complex as Nessie get turned into the perfect, angelic offspring of a vampire and a human. I'm sorry but no one is without fault and if they are, I sure as hell don't want to read about them! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sabs7: Yeah, I thought it was about time Renesmee heard her parents' own love story, even abridged. I think it's a good reminder for reviewers about why they fell in love with the series to begin with. Tell me what you think of Darlene and Ed in this chapter…Thanks a million, billion, gazillion!**

**aPPle-FrrEAk: Yeah, I was a little worried about the plot development myself but Ed and Darlene have been part of the plan for awhile and I'm glad to see them coming to fruition now. I hope the story stays interesting. Thanks always and always for the reviews! And you enjoy the holidays, as well!**

**AntiRebel: I definitely feel that Renesmee is a paradox. She's physically mature and emotionally deep, but is she really ready to face the world on her own? I can't imagine that. And I just love writing Edward and Renesmee. I think it's really sweet to see Edward being a dad. **

**Littleclarestar: So how was this chapter? Any surprises, comments? Thanks for sticking with this story! **

**Wintermoth: Omigosh… *cringes in corner* Don't kill me! I know it's been more than three days! Believe it or not, it was your threat that made me update now. I'm sorry it took a week! Hope this chapter was worth holding on for! Thanks so much.**

**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: I sure hope I didn't mess up, lol. Let me know! Thanks!**

**Hplexmark: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this new chapter. :)**

**Redneckguitarlover91: Golly, gee, thanks! What a nice review! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know! **

**Settingsunrisingmoon: bwhahahahaa…how DID she? So let me know…did I pull this chapter off? Thanks for reviewing, again! **

**LizzieAliceCullen: Heh, I don't think he can, either. So…how do you think this part went? Thanks for another helpful review! **

**Sasunaru-lover1029: Let me know if you liked the interpretation of Darlene's realization in this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**CullenLove002: Thanks for the very detailed review. It's helpful to hear different points of view and I enjoy fresh perspectives! I guess that's what makes fanfiction such a unique kind of writing – since none of us on this site are Stephenie Meyer, most of what we do is speculation about what she would do. In fact, Meyer herself said it was impossible to please all of her fans and that not everyone liked every book. If she couldn't do it, I certainly won't pretend I can! I will, however, briefly explain my reasoning based upon your thoughtful critique. **

**-My decision to write Renesmee slightly angsty was two-fold: While she is only four years old chronologically, she is adolescent in physical size, leading me to believe her physical development is accompanied by the new presence of chemical hormones which lead to mood swings, etc. (something common in teenagers). Secondly, it's difficult for me to read/write a story where the protagonist begins out perfect. Flawed characters are so much more interesting. It was Aristotle who said that "it's not about being but becoming." I think she is happy and does love her family, but like everyone else, change is frightening, especially the kinds of change she is experiencing while the family around her stays the same forever. **

**-I understand what you're saying about Edward as a father. While I agree that he may not be completely strict, etc., I felt it was important to see the more human side of Edward. He was born in a time where women were much more protected, sheltered and while I would not characterize him as a chauvinist, at ALL, I do think he's a little old-fashioned. Think about how many decades he's lived to consider things like marriage and parenting. I think he has very firm ideas about what he believes is right and wrong. **

**-I don't feel that way about imprinting, at all. Of course, Jacob will be whatever it is Renesmee needs him to be. However, I personally don't believe imprinting keeps Jacob from being human. And human beings can be selfish and cruel and overreact. I think it's his human side fighting with his shapeshifter side. Everything we know about Jacob Black from the books shows him to be rash, impulsive, and passionate. He even threatens **_**Bella**_** when he feels like Renesmee is in danger. I've heard a lot of different opinions on imprinting and this is simply my take. Again, I dislike stories where things are too cut and dry. It's much more interesting to me to imagine what would happen if Renesmee rejected Jacob, if he lashed out at Ed, if he was experiencing inner turmoil. If it comes too easy, it's not worth it. **

**-I agree that Rosalie is important. I wanted to focus more on Nessie, Jacob, Bella and Edward. The more characters you involve at a time, the more easily confused a reader can become. Rosalie is still part of this story. But honestly, she's my least favorite of the Cullens and I'm sure that's reflected here.**

**Shaybay55: So I went and listened to "Permanent" and you're totally right. I've never heard that song before and it's perfect! Glad you're enjoying this story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Thanks so much!**

**NessieandJake4ver: YAY for happy you! I love Jake even more when I write this story. :) Thanks for reviewing so consistently!**

**Hollibell: Your instincts were right on about Ed and Darlene. Yeah, and I think there's an interesting combination in Edward – part of him loves Jacob and thinks of him as family and part of him can't stand him because he's taking Renesmee away. It's a nice inner conflict. Glad you thought Renesmee's reaction to Jacob was good – I was worried about it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the new twist!**

**Maddy: I know…I mostly wrote the stuff about Edward and Bella because I love to tell the story again. So romantic. Thank you!**

**Karen: I know! Nessie and Jacob forever! Yeah, Edward knows…hope the beginning of this chapter cleared that bit up. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Polyphany: meheheheheh…yeah…thanks! **

**Hanner Nanners: I love your pen name. Oh, and yeah, don't worry…Ed's not going to disappear. Let's just say there are some future complications in store. Thanks for reviewing! Tell me if you liked this chapter.**

**Hayate156: I hope you made it through the rest of the chapters. Glad some of your questions were resolved. I feel like Edward's reaction is conflicted because he feels conflicted – he loves Jacob but he doesn't want to lose his little girl, yet. It's a difficult thing. **

**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: Yes, she does! How did this chapter go? Thanks always!**

**TheBlackestOfRoses: Yeah, I think Renesmee and Jacob together is something to takes getting used to. I hope you like this new chapter. Let me know if you have any thoughts or comments! Thanks so much!**

**Jess9450: Lol, I do love Emmett. He's def the comic relief in the Cullen family. Hope you get to read this new chapter! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Rhyadawn****: Nice to know that people are liking this Renesmee. I like to write her with flaws and it's fun to share my version of her with people. Thanks so much! I hope you like this new chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. I don't own the lyrics to "It's a Southern Thing" by Better than Ezra referenced in this chapter.**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you, again and again, to my reviewers! You make me feel like writing all day long. So I will. Notes at the end of the chapter, as always. 25 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter. At least 100 people have this story on their alerts so that should be cake. Thanks, guys! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gulf breeze on the porch, me and my honey rocking back and forth, light it up again with my kin and friends…"

The sound of a honeyed and familiar twang came floating across the grass to Renesmee's ears. She followed it, listening. Just past the garage, Jasper Hale came into view, his hand around the neck of a guitar, a cowboy hat slightly askew on his head. Beside him, the radio was blasting at full volume. Her uncle was swaying as he played, his eyes closed, blond curls blowing in his face, "Underneath a yellow moon. Sweet dream, New Orleans…" He fell to his knees, squeezing the guitar close to his chest, pointing his finger out into an invisible audience. Perched on a nearby rock, Alice clapped her hands and whistled with glee. Her husband continued to croon along with the song, in complete and total abandon, "Mississippi River running over me. Pretty Momma, come and take me by the hand. Don't mock what you don't understand. It's a southern thing…"

Renesmee managed to stifle a giggle but her lone heartbeat gave her away.

Jasper froze, but the radio continued to play.

Alice covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, Jasper! It looks like you finally have an audience!"

Jasper straightened stiffly and said through gritted teeth, "You could have warned me, Alice. You know…being psychic and all."

"I must not have been paying attention," she said, her dark eyes were innocent but she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

Fighting to remain polite, Jasper turned to Renesmee. "How are you this morning, Nessie?" he asked formally.

"I'm fine, Uncle Jasper," she said, trying to keep a straight face. "How are you?" She let out a strangled snort. She and Alice lost it, then. Alice was laughing so hard she fell off her rock. The ground around them shook slightly.

Jasper sighed and watched his wife's sweet, happy face as her peals of laughter rang through the air. Involuntarily, the muscles in his face spread into a small, resigned smile.

When Renesmee finally stopped laughing, mostly in order to breathe, she remembered why she had gone looking for Alice, in the first place."

"Aunt Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about helping me find a dress?"

Alice gasped, "Shopping? Yes, yes, please!"

"You already knew I was going to ask you, right?"

"Of course," she hopped up from the grass. "Let's grab your Aunt Rosalie. And your mother. And…?" She looked at Jasper.

"I think I'll pass. Emmett wanted to hunt today, anyway."

"Yeah, dude," Emmett said, appearing around the corner. "You guys want to come?" he motioned towards Alice and Renesmee.

"No, thank you," Alice said. "We have to shop for Renesmee's date with Jacob."

Emmett looked confused. "Why?"

"What do you mean _'why'_?" Alice repeated, horrified.

"I mean, it's not like Jacob has never seen her in nice clothes before. Hell, he's seen her with nothing on!"

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed.

"Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee cried, her face burning.

"What? When you were like…you know, _born_ and stuff…"

"You are so _embarrassing_!"

"Why is that embarrassing? It's true!"

Renesmee felt her humiliated feelings begin to soothe and fall away. She looked at Jasper, who seemed to concentrating very hard. She smacked him and even though nothing broke, she felt the sting of her bone hitting his cold, stony arm, "Uncle Jasper!"

"Come on, Emmett. I think it's best if we let the girls go shopping now. You've done enough ditch-digging for one day," he pushed Emmett towards the house.

"What did I _say_?" Emmett protested as Jasper dragged him away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Renesmee, try these on," Alice ordered, handing a mountain of clothing to her niece.

Nessie ducked into a changing room.

She leaned against the wall next to the small couch in the dressing area where Rosalie and Bella sat.

"You know, I just can't believe it," Bella muttered, her golden eyes full of wonder. "She's so...it's…it's all so fast."

Rosalie nodded, her thoughts somewhere far away. She remembered for the smallest moment the many dresses she had worn in her youth…the joy she had felt in being so beautiful, so desired, so young. Now she would never be anything else. The irony was not lost on her.

"Sometimes I feel like I hate Jacob," Bella admitted. "I mean, it's unfair. I…" she stopped, lost in thought. "But then, I know…I know it's supposed to happen. Just not the normal way, I guess."

"I guess most people wouldn't call us normal," Alice said softly.

Bella laughed, a musical sound that made people turn and look, "No. No, I guess not."

A saleswoman hurried towards them, her eyes taking in their beautiful faces and impeccable designer clothing, "We received a call that Ms. Cullen would be visiting us this afternoon. Our store manager wanted to make sure you were entirely comfortable. Is there anything else we can provide for you? Another chair, perhaps?"

"That's very nice of you," Alice smiled. "But we're fine."

"Oh, okay," the woman looked startled, as if she had thought Alice might be a mirage and not really a customer in her store.

A fat, balding man in an ill-fitting suit pushed past her, sweat dripping near his hairline. He had obviously been running. "Ms. Cullen," he panted, "I am Mr. Donson, the store manager here. I just wanted to make sure that all of your needs were being met." He eyed the small couch where Bella and Rosalie sat." Donson whirled around to face the timid sales associate, "Carolyn, why is Ms. Cullen _standing_? Go and get another loveseat from the break room!"

"But she…"

"Now!" he barked.

Carolyn jumped a good foot off the ground before scurrying off to procure additional seating.

He turned back, smoothing the breast pockets of his suit coat, "I apologize, Ms. Cullen. Of course, ordinarily, our staff is better prepared for our VIP customers. Is there anything else I can offer you ladies? Some tea? Or coffee? A glass of wine, perhaps?"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Donson," Alice said. "Thank you."

"I trust you will let someone know immediately if you need absolutely anything."

"Of course."

"Ah…well, then," the nervous manager staggered off between the racks of clothing.

"Come here often, do you, Alice?" Rosalie smirked, twirling a blond curl around her finger.

"This is one of my more frequent stops," Alice agreed.

"Um, guys?" Renesmee's voice came from behind the dressing room door.

"What is it? Do you have it on? Can I see?" Alice called eagerly.

"There is _no_ way I am wearing this."

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"It's tight and see-through and…sequiny."

"Can we at least _see_?" her aunt begged.

"I don't think so."

Alice looked pleadingly at Bella.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Bella asked, amused.

Alice sighed, "Fine. I suppose it's going to be as hard to dress you as it is to dress your mother. Try the next one."

"Maybe I should just wear jeans?"

"_Jeans_?" Alice sounded personally affronted. "I don't _think_ so! You asked for my help

because subconsciously, you know you need it," she hissed into the crack in the door.

A woman and her daughter, passing by them, turned to look curiously. The daughter, a tall blond girl, went into the next dressing room. The mother settled herself in a chair and watched the Cullen girls as they waited anxiously around Renesmee's door.

"You all have such lovely skin," she commented from across the room. "You look like you should be in one of those foundation commercials."

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all turned to stare at her.

"Thanks," Bella smiled shyly, ducking her head.

"So what's your secret?" the woman asked curiously.

"We…" Bella bit her lip.

"We stay out of the sun," Rosalie finished.

"Oh? Really? Well, I've heard that certainly ages you."

"Yeah, sure don't want to age," Rosalie said dryly.

"Oh, well, you three look pretty young. You've got a long way to go but you know, you'll be surprised how the time flies. One day you'll look in the mirror and wonder where it all went."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The woman's daughter came out, wearing a pink halter top. "You see?" the woman laughed. "They grow up so fast."

"They really do," Bella whispered as Renesmee emerged from her own dressing room in a soft lavender dress. Under the high empire waist, the fabric fell in gentle, flattering folds around her curves. The sleeves billowed in at the elbow and tied off in curling satin ribbons.

"What do you think?" Renesmee asked. Her happy, blushing face already said everything.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed. "Oh, see? I do have good taste! You look so absolutely delicious!" She stopped dead and put a hand over her mouth, "I mean…I didn't mean…I meant…"

Behind her, Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You look really beautiful, Nessie."

Renesmee turned to look at her mother. Something in her expression, the edge of her smile, the lightness in her eyes, the tousled hair around her shoulders, the ivory complexion, the look of inquisitiveness and intelligence and confidence radiating from her.

Bella opened her mouth to say something and shut it again. She stared in pride and bewilderment at her daughter, "You look…you…" She swallowed, hard, "You look just like your dad. So completely…dazzling."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Jacob moaned, fidgeting with the tie around his neck for the thousandth time.

"Actually, I can't, either," Edward admitted, frowning as he examined a long scratch across the perfectly smooth surface of his Billie Holiday record.

"I mean, a double-date with _Ed_? I'm pretty sure stuff like this makes the evening news."

"Then why did you say you'd go?" Edward asked.

Jacob sighed, "Because Nessie looked so excited when she asked me about it. I just couldn't say no."

"Emmett?" Edward called.

Emmett appeared in the doorway, shirtless, a towel draped around his shoulders, "Sup?"

"Did you borrow my recording of _Embraceable You_?"

Emmett grinned wolfishly, "Yeah. Rosalie wanted something different to listen to for, uh, when we uh...you know."

Edward's face scrunched painfully as he tried very hard to _not_ hear Emmett's thoughts, "Next time, would you remember to put it back in the slipcover?" he asked, not making eye contact with his brother. "It was an original 1944 recording."

"Eh, I don't think there'll be a next time. It was little mellow for the uh…well, you know…"

"Yes. Yes, I know."

"I'm just sayin' there are times when you need some…"

Edward held up a hand quickly, "Thank you, Emmett. Um, thank you."

"Honestly, Edward, you'd think you were still a delicate, untouched flower the way you act sometimes," Emmett's voice was mocking.

"No, I just happen to have a little more self-control in front of my family. It's not like I don't know what you're referring to."

"Well, that's true, man. You and Bella…dude, the _noises_ that used to come from that cottage…"

"Whoa, hey! Still standing _right_ here!" Jacob protested, his cheeks flaming.

"Just be glad Bella's not home to hear you," Edward chuckled, pointing a finger warningly.

Emmett elbowed him and Edward shoved him back.

"Oh, you want to go, Miss _Edwina_? Let's go! Gimme your best shot!" Emmett said, moving into a boxer's stance.

Edward growled and pushed Emmett threw the open doorway into the yard.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't hear you… I think those panties you're wearing might be strangling your vocal chords!" Emmett taunted.

Edward made a running leap and the kitchen windows rattled slightly as he body slammed his brother, silencing him momentarily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob was sure he was in hell. It was the only logical explanation. Where else on earth would he be sitting across from the kid who had managed to steal Renesmee's first kiss from him eating spaghetti and listening to some forty-eight year-old chain-smoker sing the karaoke to "Total Eclipse of the Heart"?

Of course, Nessie wouldn't be with him in hell looking so…so…well, Jacob could only stare at her when she spoke to him. All the things he normally had to say seemed to float away whenever she looked at him.

It was the first time he had been so conscious of her figure. Or had allowed himself the luxury of being conscious. And her closeness. The pure scent of her in his nose, on his skin. The sweet, clear sound of her laugh. Best of all, the look she gave him, long, adoring, trusting…Jacob changed his mind. Screw karaoke and screw Ed. This had to be heaven.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella tried to push through the haze of distant human memory and imagine what cold had felt like. She couldn't. The strong sea breeze crossed her face and blew her dark locks out behind her. She knew it must be after eight o'clock but time seemed to have lost its previous significance. It just faded away completely…except when it came to Renesmee. Bella sighed and hugged herself, an old habit. Images of her baby daughter flowed freely through her mind. Her smell, her tiny baby hands reaching up to touch her parents' faces. The days that brought no change to her or Edward's appearance added weeks and months of growth to their child. It was incomprehensible.

She recalled something suddenly, a day from long ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed since that hour with Jacob when he had told her he loved her, had pressed his lips to hers, had begged her to leave Edward and be with him. How unbelievably different it all would have been. Bella bit her lip at the thought. She would not trade a millennium of this sadness and fear for even a second of that happiness she had found with Edward, with her beautiful, ever-changing Renesmee.

In a blurred half-second, Edward's arms were around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. Bella traced the lines of muscle and sinew in his forearm, marveling as always at his impossible beauty.

"I miss her," she said.

"So do I," he said simply.

"How cold do you think that water is right now? 35 degrees? 40?"

"Colder. Why?" Edward sounded amused.

"Join me for a swim?"

Edward smirked at the familiar reference, "Oh, I don't know. I'm shy."

"That wasn't a question." Bella pulled him towards the shoreline and Edward let her lead, laughing as she shed her clothing in the sand.

"Can't ever wait, can you?" he teased. "Bella Swan…so impatient."

"That's Mrs. Cullen to you," she retorted, tugging at his shirt.

"Alright, then, _Mrs. Cullen_," Edward gave her a crooked smile. "What is it, _exactly_, I can do for you?"

And Bella showed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee knew she should have cared more about whatever it was Ed was saying. She knew she should remember the name of Ed's date. She knew she should stop finding excuses to touch Jacob during dinner. But like her grandfather was so quick to say, "Knowing and doing are very different things."

"Oh, are there any rolls left?" Renesmee said, leaning across Jacob to reach the bread basket. Again.

"No," Ed laughed. "You already ate the whole basket. I had no idea you liked carbohydrates so much."

"Or food, period," Jacob muttered.

Renesmee elbowed him. His large, warm hand grasped her arm under the table, pinning it firmly to her side. She shivered.

"Guess I'm just really hungry tonight," she said.

"Sure looks like it," Ed commented sarcastically, watching Renesmee push pasta around her plate in a circle.

"Yeah, well, I'm on a diet," Ed's date chimed in. _Carissa_, Renesmee thought. _That's her name._

"A diet?" Jacob looked bored. "Why's that?"

"Omigod, have you _seen_ my thighs? I want to lose at least ten pounds by winter break."

"Huh. That's funny. In the winter, I try to pack it on. Keeps me warm," Jacob patted his stomach and smiled lazily.

Carissa looked like she wasn't quite sure if she believed him, "O…kay…" She turned to Ed for explanation.

"So, Jacob," Ed said, his blue eyes tranquil. "Did you already graduate?"

"I got my GED last year."

"Cool."

"Yup," Jacob slurped up his fifth Dr. Pepper.

"And what do you do now?"

Jacob's eyes twinkled, "I guess you could say I'm in the watchdog business."

"Like security?"

"Something like that."

"My family hired Jacob to manage the security on our estate," Renesmee said, her finger twisting around the edge of Jacob's shirt. This was the story developed by Edward and Carlisle to explain Jacob's constant presence at the Cullen's.

"So is your family like…really rich?" Carissa's eyes grew interested.

Renesmee shrugged uncomfortably, "We're…okay."

"Your dad's the doctor, right?"

"My foster dad, yeah."

"My friend Sarah says he's like _uber_ hot. Is that true?"

"Well, if your friend Sarah said it, it _must_ be true," Jacob interrupted, throwing his arm over the back of the chairs. Renesmee leaned into the crook of his shoulder.

"And you're from Forks, too, right?" Ed asked, leaning forward.

"La Push, actually. The reservation."

"So you're like…an Indian?" Carissa asked, bluntly.

Renesmee choked on her soda.

"I'm Quileute, if that's what you mean."

"My friend Daniel is Cherokee," Carissa offered, expectantly.

"Uh huh…?"

"Do you know him?"

"Carissa," Ed whispered, embarrassed.

"Do I know your friend Daniel who is Cherokee?" Jacob repeated.

Ed cleared his throat, in an effort to change the subject, "So Nessie, do you play any sports? I mean, I know you run like an Olympian but do you like _play_ anything?"

"Baseball."

"Really? I love baseball!"

"Yeah, I play with my family a lot."

"Nessie is amazing," Jacob said, looking down at her, smiling with a memory, "First time she hit a home run…it went so far…way out in the woods. It took forever for her dad to find it. 'Member that, Ness? That was the day you lost your last baby tooth."

Renesmee nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"You guys have known each other a long time, huh?" Carissa asked.

"Since the day she was born," Jacob answered, raising his chin proudly. He and Ed made eye contact and the challenge was clear. _Just try and take her away from me now._

Something in Ed's eyes told Jacob he was certainly going to try.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes:**

**Eviefan: Thanks, yet again, for all the specific comments. Glad to know you're still curious about Darlene and Ed. They're going to play a large role in the next few chapters so keep me posted on what you think! **

**Rhyadawn: I have so much fun with Emmett and Jasper! I hope you like their role in this chapter, as well. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Nighttime writer: I definitely saw the puppy in Jacob writing the last chapter, lol. Hope you like the comedy in this new bit. Thanks for leaving such a nice review. **

**Beedee93: Hey, hope you got through the rest of the story! Thanks for leaving the review. Let me know what you think.**

**Two Hours' Traffic: Thanks for reviewing again! I always love to hear from you. Jasper is my favorite Cullen after Edward so it's nice to hear other people are enjoying him in this story. Let me know how you liked this chapter.**

**A fri3nd: What an awesome review! Thank you so much! Yeah, part of me definitely wanted to kill Ed off but he has a purpose to serve and we have to let him serve it. Sigh. But I would have loved to write a Jacob killing Ed scene…alas and alack. Hope this new chapter was worth lost sleep.**

**Littleclarestar: E and J continue to rock the house. They're garnering so much popularity with readers. They may need a spin-off story. I'm sorely tempted but I'll finish this one first. Thanks for another great review! **

**PheeCullen: Hmmm, I wonder…wink…and yay for the love triangle formula! Thanks, as ever, for reviewing and telling me what you think. **

**Amanda: Thanks so very, very much! Your compliment is sticking with me. I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Sasunaru-lover1029: Yeah, I thought it would be funny to stick some superstitious stuff like garlic in there. It's funny because the Meyer universe is so opposite the majority of vampire myth. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again! Hope you like this new chapter. It's longer than normal so that's good.**

**aPPle-FrEAk: Yeah, I'm just now hearing David Cook's music. I live in the middle of nowhere but I'm up visiting my parents for Christmas and I heard some of his songs on the radio. He's pretty good! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, just like you always do. Last chapter felt a little awkward to me but I'm excited about this one. And I even threw Rosalie in for good measure! Tell me what you think. **

**Sabs7: K, so I hope this fills up some time. I tried to pack a lot of stuff in so we'll see. Yeah, I thought the love triangle reversal was slightly ironic. I mean, at first, I was worried because SM does it in the books and I want to be semi-original. But I realized the reason it's in the books is because it's so completely archetypal and perfect. It creates conflict without anyone having to die. Well, most of the time. Heh. So thank you for reviewing again and again! You're wonderful!**

**Wintermoth: (cringing) Okay, okay, I updated! Don't kill me…(thank you)**

**Cullenloverforever101: Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know this story is different from a lot of others. As long as people are as entertained reading it as I am writing it, I'll continue. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kelol: Hey, hope you made it all the way through the story so far! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think. And thanks for the compliment on grammar. I'm a stickler about that stuff. ;)**

**Hplexmark: HEE! Yay, I'm glad you liked it! I just love writing Emmett and Jasper. Hope this chapter made you smile. Thanks so much!**

**Ms. Jacob Black: K, glad it's still you. I hope this chapter was fun to read. Thanks for another sweet review!**

**Orioncat: Two awesome reviews – thank you very much! I hope you'll review and let me know if you liked Jasper and Emmett in this chapter or anything else for that matter. **

**Maddy: Yeah, I thought the "man-to-man" line was funny because they're vampires and a werewolf. Thanks for another review! Hope this one lived up to your expectations.**

**Settingsunrisingmoon: I know! Ed thinks his mother's crazy…heheh. Here's your soonish update! Thanks forever and ever!**

**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: So your comments influenced this chapter pretty heavily. First of all, lots of Emmett (and Jasper). Also, made sure Bella had some important scenes. I didn't want her to be left out and I missed her, too! We'll just have to wait and see on Ed but I'm taking your thoughts into consideration. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Got through this chapter with your help.**

**Redneckguitarlover91: Yeah, Ed is uh…cough…yeah. And if you don't love Jasper even more after this chapter, you don't have a soul. Lol. I was writing it and I couldn't stop laughing. So…hope you enjoy! Thanks, as always! **

**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: Thanks so much! Love hearing from you – hope you like the chapter. :)**

**polyphany: Yay for another review from YOU! Thank you! **

**Karenaf92: Heh, hope you came back to read the new chapter. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks so, so much!**

**steph7797****: Thanks for reviewing, especially since you don't normally! I hope this chapter is good enough to hear from you again. Oh, and yeah, I totally noticed my notes were longer than the chapter…lol. Pretty weird. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. I don't own the song by Lenka at the beginning of this chapter but it's great and everyone should listen to it! **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for the splendid reviews! Lots of new people and lots of great tips and suggestions. Everyone has a note at the end of the chapter. 25 more reviews and I'll update again. All of my love and I hope you like Chapter 15! Happy New Year! **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_But he's there in the dark.  
He's there in my heart.  
He waits in the wings.  
He's gotta play a part.  
Trouble is a friend.  
Yeah, Trouble is a friend of mine.  
So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm.  
I roll down the window.  
I'm a sucker for his charm.  
Trouble is a friend.  
Yeah, Trouble is a friend of mine…_

_-"Trouble is a Friend of Mine" by Lenka_

Renesmee heard her heart thundering in her ears, her breath coming in heavy gasps as she pounded barefoot through the forest. The sound of an animal's paws thudded behind her, a throaty bark rising in his mouth. His teeth snapped once at her heels and she squealed, picking up speed.

"It's mine," she insisted hoarsely, pushing through the heavy brush, nostrils flaring for a moment as she caught another whiff of the deer.

The wolf didn't seem to agree. He was gaining rapidly on her and Renesmee had to fight to keep the lead.

Another burst of energy brought her to the edge of a large rock overlooking an open field. And there, in the center, was a large buck, his antlers spanning the length of Renesmee's body. She licked her lips in anticipation and prepared to leap.

The wolf appeared next to her, panting, his long tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth. For a moment, Nessie stared at him. He stared back, his wet nose sniffing her cheek, dark, coppery fur tickling her neck. She giggled softly. The wolf seemed to grin. He panted in her face. Renesmee groaned and pushed against him, "Ugh, dog breath, Jacob! Gross!"

She looked back at the deer, which stood suddenly frozen. She sighed, "He heard us."

The wolf bared his teeth. Renesmee breathed in once, hands curled, body crouched. She jumped and as she did, the deer bolted. Renesmee landed neatly on its back, taking it to the ground. Without hesitation, she sunk her small, sharp teeth into the jugular. Almost simultaneously, she twisted her hands around its neck, snapping it cleanly. She had been taught by her parents – kill humanely, quickly. The suffering of any creature was unacceptable. Behind her, the wolf had taken a bite out of the back leg. Renesmee drank deeply, grateful to be rid of the taste of mushy spaghetti.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ed slammed the front door behind him, shrugging off his coat as he walked down the hall, "Mom?"

There was no answer. He slumped down onto the couch, his hand reaching for the remote.

"Eddie?" his mother's voice called timidly from upstairs.

"Down here," he announced, flipping unseeingly through channels.

Darlene appeared at the top of the landing. She watched him for several moments. "Did you have a nice time?" she asked, reluctantly.

"Oh, cut the crap, Mom. I already know you hate the Cullens."

"They're monsters, Eddie! Of course, I don't like them."

"I don't suppose it would matter, at all, to you if I said I liked Renesmee?" Ed asked mildly. There was no trace of interest on his face.

"No, it would not," his mother said sadly. "They're vampires."

Ed pursed his lips, considering for a moment before he spoke. "I know that," he said, at last.

"Oh, Eddie…" Darlene whispered with horror.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………When she finally lifted her head, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, Nessie smiled. She'd always been partial to night-hunting. More challenging. She wandered across the meadow, finally slouching against a tree trunk.

The wolf stood over the deer, smacking his chops, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Renesmee wondered if, under different circumstances, she might have felt afraid. She doubted it. Wolves didn't scare her. Not many wild things did. Her family had instilled many qualities in her; fear didn't seem to be one of them.

She watched him through the darkness. He was almost eerie there in the middle of the clearing, large frame towering over almost everything. As if on cue, the wolf looked up, eyes glowing back in her direction. Silently, he padded towards her.

"So that was…an interesting date," she mused as he approached.

The wolf shook his head, ruefully.

"You could be a little more patient with Ed, though. He's really trying to be nice."

The wolf sat on his haunches, cocking his head to one side.

"I have to say, though," she admitted, "This was the best part of the whole night."

He bent his head, pushing his nose into her hands.

Renesmee smiled, "I love you, too." She buried her face in his fur, snuggling closer to him. The wolf sighed, happily.

"Sometimes I don't know which Jacob I like better. Jacob the wolf or Jacob the human…" she mused. "Right now, you're really soft and furry and you make a great pillow. But on the other hand…" she trailed off.

The wolf nudged her, as if to say, _Finish your sentence._

Renesmee blushed, "Never mind."

He nudged her again, more insistently.

She shook her head.

He snarled, showing his teeth a little.

Nessie fluffed his ears, "Don't you growl at _me_, Jacob Black! I'm not scared of you."

The wolf was quiet, a look of frustration in his dark, expressive eyes.

"Besides, it's weird talking about stuff like this when you're in wolf form. I can't tell what you're thinking."

Immediately, the wolf was off, running through the trees away from her.

"Jacob!" Renesmee called after him. "Where are you going? I didn't mean you had to phase right _now_! Jacob!" She stood up, "Jacob!" She heard the sound of heavy breathing and followed it to a grove of trees a few hundred yards away. "Jacob?"

A flash of skin and then Jacob was visible, hiding behind a tree, "Nessie!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to find my pants. Can you…wait over there?"

Curiosity overcame embarrassment, "You're…naked?"

"Uh, yeah, Nessie. Just like I usually am when I'm trying to find my _pants_," Jacob said impatiently.

"Sorry," she said, covering her eyes obediently.

"I think they're over there somewhere," Jacob pointed to another cluster of trees close by.

"It's okay. I won't look."

Renesmee was suddenly hyper-aware of herself, of Jacob running quickly over the leaves, of the air moving between them. For a strange second, she imagined what might happen if she opened her eyes and saw him. The idea frightened her and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter than before. She heard the rustle of clothing and then, "Okay, I'm decent."

She cracked one eye open, hesitantly, and was staggered by his sudden nearness.

"So I'm human Jacob now. What's good about human Jacob?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"Well…human Jacob can talk. And…" his warm skin was a shock. Renesmee shivered.

"You cold?" he pulled her closer.

"N-no. I'm not cold."

"You're shaking," Jacob looked concerned. He ran a hand across her cheek and Renesmee leaned into his touch. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just…" Renesmee bit her lip. Impulsively, she pulled Jacob's head down to her level and planted a kiss on his mouth.

He stared at her.

"I just wanted to…is that…is that okay?"

"I'm pretty sure you can do _that_ whenever you want to," Jacob breathed, bending his head and kissing her again.

Renesmee reached up and twisted her arms around his neck, successfully deepening the kiss.

She felt Jacob's arms tighten around her. "Nessie," he said, his voice husky.

She pressed herself as close to him as was physically possible.

Jacob groaned once and pushed her back several inches, "Okay, Ness. That's probably my cue to take you home."

"What? Why?" Renesmee looked confused.

"We shouldn't be…I don't know…playing with fire like this."

"What, like _this_?" she asked, teasingly, and experimenting with her new found skill, caught his bottom lip between her teeth.

Jacob growled and stepped back a couple steps, holding up a hand, "Renesmee, no. If you keep… if I…I won't be able to...to just stop. Just cut it out, okay?"

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" she asked, daringly.

He looked at her warningly, "It's not funny, Nessie. We're going home. Now."

Renesmee frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, "Do you love me, Jacob?"

"Yes, I love you. And that's why I'm saying 'no.'" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded unconvincing.

"How much do you love me?"

Jacob studied her for a moment. "More than my life," he said, at last.

Renesmee threw her arms around him again and whispered fiercely, "Tell me."

"I just did…"

"No. Tell me like _this_," she said, pulling his arms back around her.

"Renesmee…" he pleaded softly.

"Just kiss me, Jacob. I want to be _kissed_," she said, knowing that Jacob would never refuse an outright demand. He bent down obediently but she stopped him with a finger on his lips, "Like a grown-up. I want to be kissed like a grown-up."

He stared at her for another moment, making a silent decision.

"I _need_ you to kiss me," she said seriously.

That was all he could take. Jacob pushed her up against the wide base of the tree, his lips on her neck, ear, eyes, mouth. His fingers wound through her tangled hair as he pulled her mouth back to his, making her gasp in surprise.

"That grown-up enough for you?" he chuckled.

Renesmee traced her hands across the muscles in Jacob's back and down the sides of his arms, still tensed around her. She felt a new heat burning her stomach with every touch.

"I love you, Nessie," he murmured into her mouth, his lips moving against hers.

Her knees buckled and wordlessly, he pulled her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It was Jacob who finally broke away, reluctantly, "I need to take you home, Nessie."

Thousands of tingling, pulsing sensations were hitting her at once. She felt like she was on fire. Desperate to hold on, she argued, No, let's stay here." She pulled his face back towards her. "I wish we could. You have no idea…" Jacob's breath caught in his throat as Renesmee began planting tiny kisses along his jaw line.

"Then let's! Who cares?"

"Um, your scary vampire family, _that's_ who," Jacob said, trying very hard to concentrate.

"They won't care. I'm with you."

"I'm pretty sure they would care," Jacob said gently, running a shaky hand through his dark hair.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked, her lips parted unintentionally as she stared at his mouth.

Jacob swallowed hard.

"Am I a good kisser?"

"Are you a--..?"

"I want to know."

"Uh…mmm…hmmm. Yup. Great kisser, Nessie."

"Good," she said, kissing him again.

Jacob felt every muscle in his body tense, the sinews in his back stretched and pulsed, his breathing growing ragged with each passing second. His back teeth grew sharper and he felt his bones pushing against his skin. He sighed in frustration.

Renesmee didn't seem to notice, her fingers grasping handfuls of his coal-black hair.

"Ness…" he whispered, feeling his form begin to change.

"Mmmm?" she responded, not stopping.

"Nessie…"

"Mmhmm?"

"Renesmee, I'm sorry I…"

"Ow!" she pulled back quickly, her lip bleeding freely.

Jacob looked apologetically, his body shaking, his face distorting growing longer and then shorter. "I'm so sorry, Nessie! Are you okay?" he asked, fighting to hold his shape.

"I'm fine," she said, licking the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm just having a little trouble controlling…this has never happened before," he shook his head, frustrated as his ears lengthened.

She giggled.

"Not funny, Renesmee!" Jacob growled in exasperation.

"It's a little funny," she said, watching in fascination as his hair grew thicker, coarser beneath her hands. She thought for a moment and put her small hand on his cheek.

Sweet, simple images ran through Jacob's mind – Renesmee's memories…the ocean retreating down the shoreline, leaving the sand, polished and glistening and perfect…every leaf in every tree, rustling, twinkling, whispering high above their heads…the raindrops falling steadily, soaking through clothes and dripping down bare skin, never stopping in their quest for the thirsty ground.

Slowly, painfully, Jacob felt the shifting in his body cease. He let out a long breath, allowing his cheek to rest in Renesmee's palm.

"Let's go home, Jacob," she whispered

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Renesmee burst in the front door to see the rest of the Cullens, as usual, in various stages of repose throughout the room.

"Did you have a nice time, Renesmee?" Esme asked from across the room.

Nessie nodded, unable to keep from smiling.

"Oh, good!" her grandmother returned to her knitting, a satisfied look in her eyes.

"That's wonderful," Carlisle agreed, a stack of medical journals in his lap. Renesmee knew he would read all of them before the sun came up.

Edward looked up from the piano, taking in his daughter's flushed face, messy hair, and wildly beating heart. From where she sat in the armchair, Bella watched his expression change from amusement to slight fatherly alarm.

"I'm glad you're home," Bella grinned. "Your dad was just about ready to send out a search party."

"I love you, Daddy," Renesmee said tenderly, kissing his cold cheek before flying up the stairs to her room.

Edward shook his head resignedly at Bella. "I love you, too, Renesmee," he called after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Goodnight, Eddie," his mother said, doubtfully, as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Yeah."

"Ed?" she called, her voice shaking. "Do you really have to do this?"

"It's like you said, Mom," Ed told her, his blue eyes void of emotion. "Monsters."

"But the girl. She's so…young. Not like the others."

The small smile playing at Ed's lips turned cruel, "She _isn't_ like the others, is she?"

In the darkness, Ed's mother swallowed in fear, trembling, as she fled up the stairs. She would lock her bedroom door tonight. Just in case.

In the stillness of the living room, Ed laughed once. Then all was quiet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Notes: **

**Beedee97: Thanks for the comment. I think, sometimes, we forget about Jacob's heritage outside of the shape shifter thing and I like to imagine how he might react to the stupid people who don't know any better. So thanks for mentioning that – it's good to hear feedback about that kind of thing. And no, of course, it wasn't intended to be racist, **_**at**__**all**_**. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Nighttime writer: Late night Twilight stories are just my thing – glad we have that in common! :) Thanks! Happy New Year!**

**Wintermoth: I promise that Ed will see Jacob in his true form before this story is over. ;) How's THAT for a spoiler? Thanks! (runs from pitchfork)**

**Puddingirl13: Yeah, lots of author's notes. I just don't want to leave anyone out! Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter made the wait worthwhile. **

**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: Thanks and Happy New Year!**

**Ms. Jacob Black: hohohohaha…(that's my evil laugh)…what did ya think? :) **

**aPPle-FrEAk: So I hope this chapter clarified the final conflict. Yeah, the last chapter was pretty fluffy but it sure was fun to write. ;) Sorry the plot's moving a little slow. I hope this made up for it. Thanks, as always, for reviewing! **

**A fri3nd: Finish? You want the story to be over? (sighs) Okay. Thanks! Sorry about the cliffies…**

**Hailey(:: Thanks so very, very much! Someday I hope to be in print, for real. Until then, I enjoy writing for you guys here online. If you are having fun reading this, then it's worth it. I hope you like Chapter 15!**

**Alicecullengirl: Well, I KNOW that's a compliment. I was not a Jacob fan for a long time, either. Glad you like him in this story. He kind of grows on you…Thanks for reviewing, again! **

**Pictures: Thanks so much! Let me know if you liked this chapter.**

**Polyphany: I love YOU! Thanks for reviewing all the time! It's so nice to know you're liking this!**

**Rhyadawn: Oh, the Emmett goodness. ;) Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Sasunaru-lover1029: You. Made. My. Day. Heh, do love Emmett – glad he's in character here! Thank you for another review! Can't wait to hear what you think of this new chapter!**

**CullensAreAwesome: Gosh, making me blush. Thank you! I hope this chapter is fun to read. Let me know! **

**Hollibell: Aww, I missed you last chapter! Thank you for two great reviews! Right about now, I hope you're doing a little "I-called-it. I-called-it. I-totally-called-it!" dance over your instincts on Ed. Go you!**

**AntiRebel: You're back! I had so much fun writing the bit with Edward and Emmett. Thanks for mentioning that and thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Ninjanoni: Wow, that's a lot of reading – I'm glad you made it all the way through! Thank you for reviewing, too; that means a lot! Let me know how you feel about this chapter. :)**

**TaylorNicoleCullen: Thanks for reviewing! That's so nice of you. I totally see your point about first person. I will try very hard to make sure point of view is easier to follow. Since I didn't start the story in first person, I'm going to stick to third but I'm taking your advice into consideration for the future. I really appreciate the comments!**

**Settingsunrisingmoon: Thanks! I didn't want people to miss out on some Edward/Bella goodness…oh, and I totally want to know what you think about Ed! Lemme know…**

**Hplexmark: SO glad you enjoyed it! I wanted to write a light-hearted chapter for Christmas. It's going to get a lot darker and I didn't want to overwhelm people. Thanks for reviewing – and I love Jasper in the last chapter. He's so…so…well, ok, I'm just in love with Jasper, period. **

**Nikkipedia: You write an excellent review, you know that? Thanks for being so kind! I absolutely love writing scenes for Renesmee and Edward – can you tell? ;) I can imagine the decades he's waited to experience being a husband and father and how much those things mean to him. Plus, the fact that he can read minds and never ages – it's so interesting and complex. I hope you like this new chapter!**

**LadyButterfly21: What a helpful review! Thanks! I reread the Jacob/Nessie scene and you're right, there's some repetition there. I'll be looking for ways to develop and make things fresh. And I really hope this chapter clears up where the major conflict will be for the remainder of this story. And I think this conflict may help deepen Renesmee and Jacob's relationship.**

**Totally3rdGrade: Aww, thanks! I really have grown very attached to Renesmee. My firmest of writing convictions is that perfect people make boring characters. I hope you like this new chapter! **

**PrincessxofxthexAsylum: Oh, Emmett. He's such a funny character, he practically writes himself! Thanks for another great review! I hope this chapter is fun to read.**

**Kelol: What a compliment! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy Chapter 15! PS: If you do find grammatical errors, please let me know and I will fix them. **

**Queen sable: Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

**Maddy: Maybe Bella and Edward have gotten better about being quiet. ;) Emmett rocks. Thanks for reviewing, as always! Let me know what you think of Chapter 15.**

**Sahara042: Thank you for an amazing review! I'll try to keep adding details, especially visually. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter and I hope you try writing a fanfiction yourself! You might surprise yourself. Again, thank you very, very much. Your review was so wonderful. Let me know how you liked this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books, which most of us wish never had to end. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. I don't own the excerpt from Briar Rose by The Brothers Grimm, although it is Public Domain material. **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, both new and old! You are the reason I continue to write this story. Thank you for all the inspiration, thoughts, ideas, questions, and comments! Your opinions mean a great deal to me. Look for your note at the end of the chapter. I know that the "reply to review" button is available but, for now, I would like to continue to give open recognition to anyone who bothered to read and review. Notes at end of chapter. **_

_**By the way, I think someone who reads this story may have met my husband in a coffee shop this past week…a little place called Milagro's? He said he overheard a woman talking on her phone about a Twilight fanfiction and that he asked her about it. If that person is reading, just wanted to say hi. Nice to know someone local is reading this. **_

_**RATING WARNING: This fic is rated T for Teen. I do not want to bump it up to M simply for violence and scary, dark sequences. However, fair warning for any of my younger readers, the next couple chapters might be a little heavier than they normally are. The language should remain fairly PG but there will be some violence, innuendo, and adult situations. Nothing graphic but just so you know. I'm writing this like a typical PG13 film. **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_In olden times there lived a King and Queen, who lamented day by day that they had no children, and yet never a one was born. One day, as the Queen was bathing and thinking of her wishes, a Frog skipped out of the water, and said to her, 'Your wish shall be fulfilled…you shall have a daughter…So it happened, and a little girl was born who was so beautiful that the King almost lost his senses… and the wise women presented the infant with their wonderful gifts…so that the child had everything that is to be desired in the world…but the thirteenth old lady…exclaimed loudly, 'The Princess shall prick herself with a spindle on her fifteenth birthday and die!'…Then the King, who naturally wished to protect his child from this misfortune, issued a decree commanding that every spindle in the kingdom should be burnt…"_

"_Oh, no!" Renesmee gasped, her tiny baby face crumpling in worry. "Daddy, that's not going to stop the princess from pricking her finger!"_

"_I know. Sometimes mommies and daddies can't protect their children from all the bad in the world."_

"_What will happen to Briar Rose?" the little girl asked, her eyes growing wide._

_Edward smiled, "Don't worry, sweetheart. This has a happy ending."_

"_Do all stories have happy endings?" the child wondered._

_Edward thought for a moment. "In the end," he said, at last. "The very, very end."_

_Renesmee scrunched up her nose, considering this._

_Her father tried to explain, "Sometimes it might seem like it's the end but…there is always hope for another ending, after all..."_

Edward ran a hand through his tousled hair, shaking free of the memory. It was so easy to daydream in this class. He pursed his lips, his eyes on the clock in the English classroom. 50 entire minutes of lecture devoted to Bram Stoker…Even to the 112 year-old, it felt like an eternity.

"The controversial novel, _Dracula_, was published in 1897 and was the first of many popular vampire stories. In fact, it was _Dracula_ that inspired many of our more popular movies and television shows. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, anyone?" Mrs. Grayson chuckled as if she'd said something immensely amusing.

Beside him, Renesmee yawned loudly. Mrs. Grayson glared before continuing.

"Of course, the myth of vampires has been around for hundreds and hundreds of years, stretching far back to ancient Egypt. But the romanticizing of the vampire is a more recent development. The idea of the vampire has come to represent the forbidden and, consequently, sexuality."

A girl in the front row raised her hand.

"Yes, Emily?"

"So you don't think that vampires are real? Like, at all?"

Edward stiffened, so slightly that no human would have seen the shift in his body.

Mrs. Grayson smiled, "No, I do not. I think they are an invention of more primitive people to explain medical problems and horrible tragedies. Stories to scare children into staying close to home. A toddler wanders off at night and is killed by a wild animal. It's much easier for a superstitious family to explain a sad accident by assigning supernatural causes to death."

Emily looked disappointed.

"Now who can tell me what are some of the things that Stoker says repel vampires?"

"Sunlight," Emily responded quickly.

Renesmee stared at the girl curiously. She wore her jet-black hair straight down her back. Her face was pale, as though she had applied too much foundation. The dark eyeliner and slightly obsessed look on her face said it all. _One of those weird girls who read a lot of Anne Rice novels and pronounced vampire, "vamPEER,"_ Renesmee thought. Hearing his daughter's mind, Edward smiled in agreement.

_What a freak_, she thought.

Her father kicked her under the table, a disapproving frown on his lips.

_What_, she hissed silently.

"There's no reason to be unkind," he murmured quietly. "She doesn't know any better."

_She's weird._

"She's human."

_Whatever. All I'm saying is if vampires really looked like that fruitcake, I'd disown all of you._

Edward bit back a laugh, his eyebrows furrowing, working hard to look stern.

"Would you two mind telling me what's so funny?" Mrs. Grayson called from the front of the room, her voice irritated.

"Nessie was just telling me that _garlic_ also is supposed to keep vampires away," Edward spoke up, his expression innocent.

"And you find that…amusing?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again. "Well…yes…I do."

"Would you care to share this great joke with therestof the class?" the teacher asked sarcastically.

Edward's mouth twisted up slightly. He spoke effortlessly in melodic tones and almost involuntarily, every girl in the room turned towards the sound of his voice. "Vampires…" he began, "Are supposed to be powerful, unstoppable monsters…agents of the undead…with inhuman strength and speed and the ability to control those around them." He paused, smirking. "And Bram Stoker expects his readers to believe that they can be warded off with an average garden vegetable. It's…amusing."

"Yes, well…that would be the point of superstition, Mr. Cullen. It doesn't often follow logic."

In the front row, Emily muttered something, slouching down in her seat.

"Yes, Emily?" Mrs. Grayson turned back to her. "Do you have something to add?"

"I said it doesn't have to be logical to be true."

The English teacher frowned, "I'm always glad to see my students participate in discussion. But I'm afraid your argument is flawed."

Emily shrugged sullenly, not lifting her eyes from her desk.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boy smirked as he glanced again at the time. 2:27. Three minutes to go. And then…show time. Ed couldn't help himself. A sunny smile broke across his face. The waiting, the sweet anticipation…this was always the best part.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Renesmee followed her father down the hall, a small bounce in her step. She felt pretty today. It was so easy to feel overshadowed by the beautiful women who surrounded her. They never meant to but with their perfect porcelain skin, golden eyes, and flowing hair, Rosalie, Alice, and even her mother always made her feel a little insecure. But today was different. She felt…different. Renesmee pictured Jacob in her head for the millionth time that afternoon, his dark skin and hair contrasting so much with his brilliantly white teeth. And for the millionth time, Renesmee's heart began to race. She had never been so thankful for her vivid memory.

Edward eyed the radiant smile that shone on his daughter's glowing face. Her long honey-colored locks hung loose down her back. She had allowed Alice to dress her that morning – in a deep blue cotton shirt with a sweeping neckline and a pair of dark designer jeans. The locket he and Bella had given her on her very first Christmas swung around her neck. He recognized the dreamy, distracted look in her eyes. She looked more like Bella every day.

He groaned silently as the thoughts of the teenage boys they passed in the hall overwhelmed him. As a vampire, Edward did not regret the decision to abstain from taking human life. But there were days when it seemed like a perfectly logical course of action. Especially when the entire basketball team seemed intent on imagining Renesmee in various states of undress absolutely every time they walked by him. He put an arm around her shoulders and glared murderously at a passing student, his eyes growing dark. The boy immediately stepped back against the lockers as if he had been physically pushed, leaving a wide girth for the Cullens.

"Hey, Nessie, Edward! Wait up!" Ed called, running up behind them, panting.

"Hi, Ed," Renesmee smiled, stopping.

"Hey," he grinned, holding up a finger as he tried to catch his breath. When he could breathe again, "So, my place?"

"Ed and I are going to work on our science fair project tonight," Renesmee explained to her father, needlessly.

"I think we're gonna win," Ed said confidently.

Edward listened intently to Ed's thoughts, most of them swirling around how beautiful Renesmee was, etc., etc. The second train of thought focused on the materials he had bought for their project – poster board, rubber cement, florist wire, magic markers…"That sounds like fun. Renesmee, do you need a ride?"

"Oh, we can take my car. I mean, if that's okay. Do you think your dad will mind if I drive your sister?" Ed asked Edward. "I know sometimes parents have strict rules about teen driving."

"I think Carlisle and Esme will be alright with that," Edward said, trying not to frown. He must learn to relax about Renesmee.

"Cool beans. You ready to go, Nessie?" Ed smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Will you need someone to come pick you up?" Edward asked.

"Jacob said he'd come get me when I called."

Edward nodded, "Alright. Have a good time."

"We will," Ed promised.

"See you at home," Renesmee waved. She followed Ed out the double doors towards the parking lot.  
Edward's eyes would have lingered on the two of them as they made their way towards Ed's dark blue Honda Civic at the end of the lot but a panicked thought made him turn, just in time to see the girl from English, Emily, trip and begin to fall. The hallway had all but emptied of students for the day, his family already loaded into the Volvo waiting for him.

Reacting without thought, Edward whirled to catch her neatly with one arm.

The girl didn't even have time to yelp in surprise before she had been easily set down and steadied.

Feeling the familiar burn in his throat, Edward stepped back quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked politely.

"Uh. Yeah. "Emily looked up at him, her kohl-lined eyes wide with surprise. "Thanks."

Edward nodded politely, casting his eyes down as he turned.

"Was that…your sister…who was talking about garlic in class today?"

"Yes, it was," he said, still walking away.

Emily seemed to think very hard about something before blurting out, "You were right, by the way. It's not real."

Edward stopped, curious, "What?"

"Garlic. It doesn't do anything to vampires."

An amused smile played at his lips as he turned, "Alright."

"Neither does sunshine or crosses or stakes in the heart."

Decades of practice froze the relaxed smile to his face, but inside Edward felt a small surge of fear and self-preservation, "What are you…a mythical creature expert or something?" He worked to keep his tone light and joking.

Emily didn't smile. "They're not mythical."

"They're…not?"

They're real," she whispered.

"What are?" Edward asked innocently, her thoughts already laid bare.

Emily cast a furtive look over her shoulder before she answered, "Vampires."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I didn't know you lived so far out of town," Renesmee said, surprised. Outside the car, the lush forest contrasted with the hard pavement as it flew by them, a green and gray blur.

"Yeah, it's a little drive," Ed chuckled.

"It's really pretty, though," she added, settling deeper into the bucket seat. "I should probably make sure Jacob knows how to get here, though." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, damn," Ed winced. "Sorry, there's no signal here. No cell phone tower. Oops. Um…you can call him from my house?"

"Oh, okay. That works."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You think vampires are real?" Edward repeated. He completely regretted his inability to be less than a gentleman. _Let the girl trip. Could have avoided this entirely._ If he'd been paying attention to her thoughts more closely in class he would have known. He cursed silently.

"I know they are," Emily said firmly.

"Okay. Look, my family is waiting for me. I'm glad you're alright." He shifted towards the double doors.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Edward didn't need to be a mind-reader to hear the pain behind her question.

"Vampires," Edward said carefully. "That seems a little crazy, don't you think?"

"I saw one," she said. "When I was little."

Edward didn't say anything. He could hear her mind and he knew what was coming next.

"In my backyard. I was eight."

"You were young. I mean, kids have pretty big imaginations."

"He killed my little sister. She was three."

Edward was hit with a memory of a baby Renesmee simultaneously with a play-by-play of Emily's own memories of her sister's murder. He suddenly felt like wretching violently.

"Afterwards, everyone said it was an animal, a bobcat or a coyote. But I saw him. I saw what he was."

"I'm not sure why you're telling me this," Edward said, his expression guarded.

Emily stared at him for a moment. "Me either," she said finally. "I hate reading _Dracula_. I guess, in class, it sounded like you do, too."

"It's overrated."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We're here."

Renesmee peered out the window to see the small log house nestled deep in the woods. The front windows were mostly concealed by great, looming fir trees but dark tints of glass shone through. "Wow, this is really in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Ed grinned, shutting off the ignition.

"Is it just you and your mom living here?" Renesmee asked, following him up to the front door.

"Yeah. She's not here right now, though. Still at the store. Won't be home till late."

"Oh." Renesmee felt an unexpected discomfort tickle in her stomach. She hadn't realized exactly _how_ alone she and Ed might be this afternoon. She was grateful Jacob had no idea. _No reason to upset him with this,_ she thought.

"Is that okay?" Ed asked.

"Oh, no...it's fine," she smiled quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings.

Ed stepped behind her, helping her pull off her gray sweater.

"Uh, thanks," she said as he hung it on a peg in the hallway. She crossed her arms across her chest. Renesmee had grown up with a father, a grandfather, and two uncles, none of whom had been born in the last hundred years. She was accustomed to chivalry, to having her chair pulled out at dinner, the door held open, her books carried. This felt different.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ed called from the kitchen.

"Um, sure. Thanks." Renesmee followed the sound of his voice through the long, dark hallway, stopping to glance at the walls on either side. She was struck by how empty they were, blank. _There were no pictures,_ she realized, with surprise. The Cullens were not a normal family, by any stretch of the imagination. But even _they_ hung a family photo or two, for appearances. She didn't have any longer to consider this because Ed had reappeared at the end of the hall, his frame silhouetted in the doorway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Finally," Rosalie muttered as Edward slid into the driver's seat of the Volvo.

"We were just about to leave without you," Emmett told him as Bella leaned across the driver's console to plant a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Just had the strangest conversation with…"

"Emily?" Alice asked brightly from the backseat where she sat cuddled against Jasper's chest.

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"She's going to be our friend. I'm not really sure of the specifics, yet."

Edward frowned, "I don't think so, Alice."

"Unless she changes her mind," his sister shrugged.

"What _is_ it with this family and _humans_?" Rosalie growled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I hope orange juice is okay. Mom hasn't been shopping for awhile."

"Thanks," she said, taking the glass from him. It was cold.

Ed led her past a steep staircase and into a small, stuffy living room.

The carpet and wall-paper were straight out of the 1970's. The couch had a

peculiar, slightly unpleasant odor but Renesmee sat anyway.

"I know this is...nothing like your house," Ed said. "Sorry."

"Please don't worry about it," Renesmee told him, embarrassed. She sipped her drink as she looked around. Over the fireplace a painting hung of a man with a white beard dressed completely in black.

"That's my great-great-great grandfather," Ed said, his eyes following her gaze. "He died in 1881. My mom's really proud of that picture. It's...pretty valuable now, I guess."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Elias White. He was a..." Ed paused.

She glanced at him curiously.

"A warlock," he finished.

"A what?" Renesmee's stomach twinged.

"A wizard, a witch...I don't know. Whatever you want to call him."

"A witch? Like...a real _witch_?" she gave him a skeptical smile. Then shook her head slightly. She felt herself growing a little light-headed.

"Is that hard to believe?" Ed asked, his face growing excited, as he moved to sit beside her.

"I..." she suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Almost as hard as believing in vampires," he went on, smiling knowingly.

Nessie felt her stomach lurch. The room was beginning to tilt and roll. Her ordinarily perfect vision began to blur and dim.

"Wha-…?" Renesmee slurred. A tiny part of her brain was screaming at her to get up, to run, but she couldn't seem to make her muscles obey her.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," Ed murmured, a hand running down her cheek. "You're going to go to sleep for a little while, okay?"

"I'm…" she pushed against him but her head rolled back of its own accord.

"Sshhh, don't try and talk now," he chuckled. "There are enough tranquilizers in that orange juice to bring down an elephant. It's probably overkill but better not take any chances, right?"

Renesmee felt her body convulse once. She knew had seconds of consciousness left. She gathered all the control she could in her arm and drove her elbow deep into Ed's side. She thought she heard something crack. And then everything went dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Notes:

Anna562: You wrote 15 wonderful reviews. Thank you! I'm so flattered you stayed up late reading this. I hope this chapter was worth your time. I always love to hear what readers are thinking and your insights were great. I hope you keep reading!

Karenaf92: Hope this chapter made some things about Ed clearer. Thanks for reviewing!

Nighttime writer: So? What do you think? Thanks for so faithfully reviewing!

Wolfypup: I like your pen name and your review made me laugh. What do you think of Edward 2 in THIS chapter? Something else, right? Hope you like it! Thanks!

Ninjanoni: Okay, so I pictured a full chuckle (not hahahahah) but like obviously he didn't just go "ha!" and then stop. I don't know. I'm now interested in your debate. And I would love a kangaroo. Thanks for reviewing! Tell me how you liked this chapter.

Sasunaru-lover1029: Yeah, Nessie IS like Bella…aww. Thanks for the sweet review! What do you think of how this is going?

K8ex10: Thank you! Hope you keep reading!

Hplexmark: See, I didn't like Jacob either until Breaking Dawn. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Tell me how you think this one went. Thanks!

Wintermoth: Sorry this update took two weeks! My longest chapter writing yet. I know…Ed is psycho. Thanks for reviewing like you always do!

aPPle-FrEAk: I tell you, it's these action chapters that take me forever…I just want them to be good. Thanks for the really specific comments. They actually helped me when I was revising this chapter before posting. I really appreciate it. Thank you!! Now I have to know what you think about what's going on…

Queen Sable: I know! Renesmee is so pushy in this story, lol. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the new chapter.

PrincessxofxthexAsylum: You're so right about Ed…;) I hope this chapter was entertaining (if a little creepy). I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you!

Sabs7: So are you surprised about Ed? Thanks for the great review!

AmethystEyes0: Thanks for reviewing even though you were tired! Jacob was trying to not phase when Renesmee was kissing him. Sorry if that wasn't clear. I hope you like this new chapter!

Hanner Nanners: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're still reading! I really hope you enjoy Chapter 16.

CullensAreAwesome: Yeah, I love Nessie and Jake together…and yes, evil Ed. Sigh. What do you think? Thanks for reviewing!

BellaCullen27: Thank you very much!

Sahara042: What do you think of Eddie now? I'm super curious. Thanks for reviewing again! :)

AntiRebel: What do you think of the love triangle after reading this chapter? Did it surprise you? I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter!

K2ismyhomedog: What a compliment. Thank you! I kind of like Jacmee (or Jessie even?). Something simple. I hope you liked this chapter. Would love to hear what you think.

You-Dazzle-Me-1901: Yay, you're back! So glad you're still reading! Thanks for all the reviews! I luffle you much!

xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: I'm afraid this chapter was more with the creepy. What do you think? Thanks for reviewing, as always!

Hollibell: Okay, I am seriously dying to know what you think of this chapter because you were the first to call the whole Ed-being-evil thing. So? Tell me! Thanks for another great review!

Polyphany: Thank you for reviewing! So glad you're still enjoying it! What did you think of Chap 16?

: Aww, thanks so much! Yeah, I hate stories that rush into characters' relationships. They're hard to follow and not much fun to read. I'm so happy to know you like the story! I hope you enjoy this new update!

Fleckpuppy: Thanks! Hope you like it!

Kelol: A review cookie!?! Can I tell you how long it's been since I've gotten one of those? Awesome. Thanks for reviewing and staying on top of the grammar. You might find some mistakes in this chapter. I'm feeling a little absent-minded lately.

Ivy O'Hara: I hope you liked the rest of it. Cool pen name, btw. Thanks for taking the time to review! :)

Beedee93: Well, this chapter has some pretty big clues as to what's going on with Ed. I hope you enjoyed it. I have considered including "the talk" in one of these chapters. If not in this story, it'll happen in another. Thanks so, so much!

Ms. Jacob Black: Omigosh, I really want to know what you thought of this chapter…Thanks, just like every other time, for the awesome review!

A fri3nd: I hope this chapter was good even if it didn't have the Edward/Jacob confrontation in it. Thanks for reviewing! I haven't read your latest update but thanks for letting me know – I'll pop over there and read either tonight or tomorrow.

Pictures: Thank you so very much for reviewing! Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Would love to know.

Maddy: I love it when Renesmee's all cute with Edward. Thank you for reviewing again! Did this chapter totally creep you out? It was hard to write because I kept getting scared and having to stop.

Bambi Gone Mad: Thanks so much! Here's the update – I hope you enjoyed it. Much more creepiness in this chapter.

Angel of the Night Watchers: Oh, there's so much crazy, I can't keep track of it! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. **_

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter wasn't posted on Friday night. I owe you guys so much for sticking with this story! And what great responses to the last chapter! Thank you very, very much, everyone! I hope you have fun reading this chapter and that you'll leave a review. I especially like to hear what you are enjoying about the story and what you're confused about, etc. It helps me improve. All feedback but flames appreciated. I've gotten several suggestions about using the review reply feature and I've decided to employ it. Anyone who did not leave a signed review will still have a note at the end of the chapter. Thanks!**_

_**CONTENT WARNING: I want to make it very clear that this is a PG13 story. There will not be any graphic violence, sex, or language. Also, there will be no sexual assault. I had some reviewers who were concerned about that and I want it to be understood. This is not that kind of story. However, this story does show Renesmee in serious peril. Just to be safe. Thanks, again.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"_Everything was gone inside of me. I did nothing. I could not think. I knew she was going to die and I prayed that she would not. Don't let her die. Oh, God, please don't let her die."_

_-Earnest Hemingway, A Farewell to Arms_

Renesmee gasped as the darkness began to drain away, leaving only the pain. She opened her eyes once and squinted into a dimly-lit space. She thought she heard water dripping faintly above her. The sound echoed metallically. Her head felt as though it weighed a million pounds. She struggled to lift it from the cold floor. With effort, she pulled herself up to a sitting position. The room spun and she fought the urge to vomit. Uncertainly, she reached her long, thin arms out. Her trembling hands gripped the metal bars in front of her. It took nearly all of her remaining strength to shake them, once, twice, then again and again, frantically. She could hear the cage groan with the effort of containing her. Terror and panic squeezed in her chest and she began to cry, "No, no, no!" She shook the bars again.

"I have to say," a familiar voice began from somewhere slightly above her. "I am _very_ impressed."

Renesmee froze, her heart thudding in her ears as she recognized the sound.

"I mean," Ed continued, coming lightly down a set of stairs in the far corner of the room. "There's quite a bit of drug in your body right now. The _human_ heart can't sustain that much in their system actually. You should be dead."

"Wh-why are you doing this?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's pretty fascinating, I have to say," he went on, as if she hadn't spoken. "A family of vampires."

Her heart seized.

"Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella…" he pronounced their names mockingly as if he was telling a funny bed-time story. "Beautiful, lethal…not belonging to the living or the dead. Trying to pass off as humans." He snorted, his voice dripping with disgust. "But still animals. Always animals."

Renesmee stiffened. _Had he known all along?_

"And then there's _you_," Ed mused. "Not a vampire, no…but certainly not a human, either. What exactly _are_ you? Renesmee Cullen. Your father is a vampire…but it's not the doctor, is it?" he smiled.

"How did you—…"

"Which brings us to Edward! Tall, handsome, mysterious Edward. Always just a little more protective than a brother should be. Always one step ahead of the teacher's questions. Always a little more well-informed." He faked a gasp, "It wouldn't be that pesky mind-reading thing, would it?"

"My family will find you," Renesmee said, her voice suddenly sure. "They will find you and they will kill you."

"Now who might your mother be?" Ed said, as if he hadn't heard her, at all. "Female vampires can't conceive. I've considered this carefully and I'm guessing it has to be the youngest of your kind…Bella. She's only recently changed, correct?"

"You have to let me go," she told him, more forcefully.

"So Edward can't control himself and violates a human. After awhile, he changes her. But first…" He paused, the smile disappearing from his face. "First, they create you. Little Renesmee Cullen, half-vampire, half-human. You don't belong anywhere, do you?"

Even in her terrified state, Renesmee felt the deep sting of his words.

"It's too bad you're tainted," he told her sadly. "We can never really be together the way I want. The way I've dreamt about." As he said this, he leaned towards her, sniffing deeply.

Renesmee clawed at his face through the bars of her cage, her face white with fury.

"All the same, I've never done it with a half-breed before." His voice had turned decidedly cruel.

Renesmee felt sick. She shrank back against the wall, her eyes wild with fear. "Stay away from me," she growled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward turned his eyes towards the clock again. Even without it, he would know the time. 8:07. He waited, silently, tensely for the sound of Jacob's car.

He and Bella exchanged meaningful glances. She pushed against her mental shield, allowing Edward to hear her. _It's late, huh?_

He nodded, sighing.

_Will this ever get easier? Being away from her?_

"I don't know," he whispered.

"I mean, we're going to lose her. It's inevitable. She'll finish growing up. She'll marry Jake. And she won't belong to us anymore."

Edward pulled Bella into his lap, "She'll always be ours. It'll just be different." He lifted his head as Jacob stepped through the front door, his eyes puzzled.

"Where's Nessie?" Edward asked, immediately alarmed.

"She's not with you?" Bella stood up.

"She never called me," Jacob's face was confused and worried. "I waited and waited. Tried her cell like ten times. No answer."

Edward already had the phone raised to his ear. _Hi, you've reached Nessie. I can't answer my phone right now but leave me a message and…_He snapped the phone shut.

"I thought maybe one of you picked her up," Jacob said.

"Alice!" Edward growled.

Alice flew down the stairs, her eyes wide with concern, "I know something's wrong, Edward…but I can't see. I can't see anything."

Jacob was pacing, "Well, that's normal, right? You can't ever see what's going on with Nessie."

"She can't see Ed, at all," Edward murmured, watching Alice's face.

Alice was completely frozen on the landing. Jasper and Emmett appeared behind her, the lines in their faces hard.

"Fine," Jacob snarled. "We do this the old-fashioned way. We track her." He was gone, streaking out of the house, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. Edward threw himself through the door, a blur there and then suddenly not. The rest of the Cullens weren't far behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"They're going to find you," Renesmee said, trying to sound threatening.

"Who? Mommy and Daddy Fang? Your psychic aunt? Your werewolf boyfriend?" he smirked. "Not a chance." He fingered a small stone around his neck. "Let's just say my great-grandfather wasn't the only one with some extra help."

"That stupid necklace isn't going to stop Jacob from ripping your throat out," she told him, fiercely. "And I can't wait 'till he does!"

"Not gonna find me, babe. This stupid necklace is a masking spell. It hides everything within a two-mile radius from sight. And smell."

"You don't want to do this," Renesmee said, her voice breaking. "You want to let me go."

"And why do I want to do that?" Ed asked, amused.

She stared at him a moment, not moving. She straightened and wove her fingers around the solid bars. She pushed her face as close to his as she could get. "Because when I get out of this cage, and I _will_ get out of this cage, I am going to kill you. And I'm not going to need _any_ help doing it." Even in the dingy fluorescent light, her teeth glinted dangerously.

Ed didn't look frightened but he did back up several inches.

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and a figure appeared there.

"About time you got here," Ed sighed with something that sounded like relief.

The girl's dark hair fell in her face but even so, Renesmee recognized her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….The Cullens flew through the forest, Edward and Jacob leading. They had picked up Renesmee's scent near the main highway and now followed alongside it, well-hidden by the trees.

Alice brought up the end, murmuring to Jasper as she ran, her voice floating like music. Beside her, Jasper's face was distorted, lips pulled back, teeth bared.

Suddenly, the familiar migraine sensation overpowered her and Alice halted along the ragged path.

Almost simultaneously, Edward stopped and turned, his eyes on his sister.

"I was wrong, Edward," Alice said. "I didn't see the picture completely before. I was wrong about…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Emily," Ed grinned. "Look what I found."

Emily turned to stare fully at Renesmee and a wave of recognition washed over her. She took the stairs two at a time and came quickly to stand next to Ed, "It's _her_?"

"Yup."

Renesmee raised scared eyes to meet the other girl's.

Emily shook her head, "It can't be. I know this girl. She's in my English class. I know her brother…he…" She trailed off. "He…"

"This," Ed said, pointing at Renesmee. "Is the animal's daughter."

"Vampires can't reproduce," Emily said automatically.

"They can. With a human woman."

Emily looked back at Renesmee, her eyes torn, "And you think we can use her for bait. To catch the vampires?"

"Sure." Ed shrugged, looking uninterested in finding any of the Cullens. He stared hungrily at Renesmee, his cold blue eyes almost glowing in the dark basement.

For the first time in her life, Renesmee wondered silently what death would feel like.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_So this is what it feels like to go crazy_, Jacob thought, his paws thundering along the ground. He had picked up Renesmee distinct smell at least ten times only to trace it back to the Cullen's property. Each time the edges of the rooftop peaked through the branches at him, his heart squeezed a little tighter. He would never forgive himself for allowing this to happen, for letting her out of his sight. He rejoined the Cullens who had gathered in a small clearing. He panted loudly, his long wolf tongue hanging from the wide of his mouth.

"This is ridiculous," Edward said, his voice tight. "We're going in circles."

"That's not possible," Emmett said with frustration. "I can _smell_ Nessie."

"We all can," Carlisle said quietly, his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"Then why can't we _find_ her?" Rosalie hit her fist against a tree trunk, felling it easily.

"Where is she?" Bella choked, returning from another loop. Her eyes were frenzied; her voice hysterical. "Where _is_ she?" she screamed, her voice echoing into the deep parts of the woods. Edward was immediately next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his voice soft and lilting as he whispered in her ear.

"I just can't believe I didn't see it before," Alice looked disturbed.

"It's not your fault," Jasper soothed. "The vision wasn't complete. That's all."

"I must have completely misinterpreted what I saw," his wife went on, miserably. "I just don't understand."

"Carlisle, how is this possible?" Edward asked, his eyes on his father. "What is happening to us?"

The patriarch furrowed his eyebrows, "There are things that, even after three centuries, I am still unsure of. It's possible that someone has discovered something that shields against your abilities or…manipulates them." His eyes got a faraway look, then, "There are things my father spoke of in whispers. Things I never truly believed in. Magic and darkness…But then, I never really believed in vampires and shapeshifters, either." He smiled sadly at his family. "This is something I have not experienced."

Edward turned to Jacob. "When?" he asked, responding to some thought. "The others are on their way – Seth, Leah, Sam, the other pack. They'll be here soon."

"We need to find Emily," Alice said urgently. "Emily knows where Nessie is. I can sense it."

"Except if she's anywhere near Renesmee now, we have no _chance_ of finding her," Emmett looked like he was struggling to contain himself.

Words from earlier in the night echoed in Bella's mind like a horrible joke…_We're going to lose her. It's inevitable. _The mother's cry that rang through the night pierced Jacob so deeply that he yelped once and turned to dive back into the forest, searching again for that sweet, familiar scent.

..........................................................................................................................................................

_**Author's Note: Don't despair. Review and tell me what you're thinking. Next chapter is already in the works but I need some feedback. Thanks, guys!**_

_**Notes for reviewers who didn't sign in:**_

_**Maddie: I'm sorry there's not an answer to your question in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Looking forward to hearing what you think.**_

_**Maddy: Thanks for the great review! I hope you like this chapter, disturbing as it is. **_

_**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: I hope it's not confusing but thanks for the review! I'm excited to hear what you think!**_

_**Jacky Cullen: Thanks so much for the review! Always great to meet another Twilight fan. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Dan: Sorry I made you guys wait so long for an update. I hope it was worth it. Thanks for the review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfiction is nothing more than an homage to her series of books. Any references to plot devices/characters/etc. used in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the draft of Midnight Sun belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. This is a fan-created story. **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you very much for all of the wonderful reviews for the last post! This chapter took forever to write. Sorry about that. I hope it was worth the wait. **__**IMPORTANT: Poll at end of chapter!**__** What kind of story would you guys like to read next? Please include your vote in your review! Notes to any reviewer who didn't sign in, as well. A word about magic in this chapter – I did a little research and modeled the end result after patterns I saw. However, none of it could be considered "legitimate" magic and I don't pretend to know anything about it. Please enjoy. **_

"_Nunquam lamiae morde me dice. (Never say 'bite me' to a vampire.)"_

_-Anonymous_

"I'm sorry. I'm being so rude. Emily, Renesmee. Renesmee, this is my cousin Emily."

Emily's eyes never left Renesmee. "I can't believe it," she murmured. "I don't know how I missed it."

"You mean, you didn't _know_?" Ed chortled. "You didn't know Astoria has acquired its very own set of things that go bump in the night? That you had blood-drinkers sitting in English Lit with you?"

"I don't understand," Nessie said. "Why are you doing this?" She tried hard to keep her voice from shaking, but it did anyway.

"See, the thing is, Re-nes-mee," Ed said, sounding out each syllable in her name. "Emily has a real problem with you undead bunch. Apparently, you guys like to murder toddlers, isn't that right, Emmy?"

Emily hadn't moved since she'd locked eyes with Nessie. She stared coldly at the girl inside the cage, her eyes dark with pain. "Shut up, Ed. Let's just get on with it."

Ed smiled, "We will. But I'd really like to let the tension build first. There's no hurry."

"What are you going to do?" Renesmee found herself asking.

Emily frowned, "You told me you had bait to catch vampires. Let's catch vampires."

"We will," he waved a hand dismissively.

"That's why I'm here," she told him, firmly. "That's why I came over here."

Ed sighed.

"So let's get on with it. How long do you think it will take for them to find her?"

"Haven't you heard? Patience is a virtue." Ed was toying with something on a table next to him. He raised it in his hand. It was a long, thin, metal shaft with a twisted shape on its end. It reminded Nessie of a fire poker that sat in her grandfather's study.

"What is that?" Emily snapped.

"What does it look like?"

"This wasn't part of the plan, Ed," Emily looked upset.

"Oh, what do you care? She's just an animal, right?" Without warning, the metal rod shot through the bars of the cage and hit Renesmee in the stomach. A searing, hot pain pulsed through her like fire. She cried out once, falling to the cement floor.

"Ed!" Emily said, her mouth open in shock.

"This really is a handy little thing, isn't it?" Ed examined the tip of the device. "Electricity," he explained to Renesmee, where she lay, gasping on the ground. "Like a taser on steroids. Actually," he turned to Emily. "The amount of voltage I just used should have stopped her heart. Kinda cool, huh?"

Emily backed away from him a step, "Ed, this is not what we…"

"Shut up!" he ordered, pointing the rod in her direction. His face was hard, his mouth cruel. Emily flinched and Ed smiled again. "Seriously, Em, I thought you'd enjoy this. Here we have a real, honest-to-goodness vampire right here. Don't you want to take out some of that rage? Huh? Why do you think I invited you over here? Because I needed your _help_?" he chuckled.

Emily stared at Nessie, who was struggling to stand. "But what about the trap?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Emily, get _off_ that trap shit. It wouldn't work, anyway." He dangled the stone around his neck as if that explained it. "They're not gonna find her. They're not gonna find us. This is more fun, anyway." He held out the poker to her. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"That's not…she's not…" Emily faltered.

"Not what? Not a _vampire_? Not a _murderer_? Maybe not. But her _parents_ are. Her _family_ is. Soulless, disgusting monsters that drink the blood of _children_, Emily! Children like Sammy!" Ed's eyes were wild with triumph.

Emily shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "Don't…"

"Why are you shaking your head?" Ed roared. "You know it's true, Emily! A vampire murdered your baby sister! Snapped her neck and sucked her dry!"

"Stop it," Emily sobbed. "I don't want to talk about…" She looked at Renesmee, black mascara running down her face. A wretching sound came from her throat and she bolted up the stairs, a hand covering her mouth.  
Ed shook his head, "Some people. No stomach." His blue eyes roamed the length of Renesmee's body. "All alone again. How _ever_ will we fill the time?"

She felt her heart thudding in her ears as he stepped towards her, a hand outstretched to touch her through the cage.

A loud crash from above them made him pause. He growled in frustration, "_Why_ do I have to take care of _everything_?" He spun on his heel and started for the stairs, the rod still in his hand. He stopped on the first step, "Don't worry, honey. We have all the time in the world."

The door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. Renesmee let the hot tears roll silently across her cheeks as she slid back down to the floor, her body wracked with pain. She leaned her head against the cinderblock wall, not feeling the cold, and not caring. She imagined her family, her parents sick with worry, all of them frantically searching for her. Then again…had they even noticed she hadn't come home? She wasn't sure what time it was. It _felt_ late. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. The thought tightened the knots in her stomach.

And then it happened. All the fear and pain in her dissolved and she felt a rage growing in her core. All the worry, the discontent with her family, the embarrassment of not being "normal" faded. She thought of her parents, their beauty and strength. She tried to imagine them in this situation. She couldn't. Nothing could hold them, tie them down, or hurt them. And she was _like_ them, wasn't she? A Cullen…Suddenly, Renesmee was very, very angry. A little cage in some weirdo's basement was going to contain her? Ed wanted a monster? He would _get_ a monster.

"You know I think it's rash," Carlisle said, his eyes sad.

"My _daughter_ is in the hands of some perverted fanatics and you think I'm being _rash_?" Edward was seething.

His father held up a hand, as if to calm his son, "If Renesmee is in danger because of Ed, I highly doubt his mother will help us."

"The address the school listed is an empty house on 8th Street," Jasper said, snapping his cell phone shut. "Alice says no one's lived there in years. She and Bella are on their way back now."

"We can't just _sit_ here," Jacob growled, his teeth gritting. He had been phasing frantically back and forth between human and wolf, unable to control the waves of anger and fear coursing through him.

Edward's head whipped up, his eyes on something far away.

The rest of the search party tensed.

Still in his hand, Jasper's phone vibrated with a text. "Alice," he announced, needlessly, flipping the phone open again. "SHE'S COMING," it read. He frowned and looked up at his brother.

"Emily," Edward said aloud. He sounded startled. "She's…coming to help."

Renesmee brushed furiously at the stockpile of tears drying on her cheeks and eyed the lock on the door. It was a wide, heavy piece of metal but simple enough. She was fairly confident she could pick the thing open, given enough time. Drawing in a deep, ragged breath, she wound her hands between the bars, her fingers grasping the lock. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair. Her bangs fell in her eyes. She smiled grimly, thankful for once that Alice had insisted on styling her hair that morning. She straightened it and pushed it deftly through the small key hole, feeling for the gentle pressure of the holding pin. She pushed downwards, waiting for the small sound that might indicate the release of the mechanism. Nothing. She tried again, focusing, visualizing the pin pulling free. Click.

Her heart sped up as she pulled the lock from the bars. The door swung reluctantly open, groaning loudly. She froze, listening for the sound of Ed or Emily returning to investigate. It was quiet, except for the steady hum of the fluorescents on the ceiling.

Renesmee's eyes darted around the room, searching for something, anything, she might use as a weapon. She would bite him, she decided. She wondered if that technically broke Cullen house rules. Nessie rolled her eyes. She would apologize later.

Emily stepped through an opening in the trees, her wide-eyes brimming with pain and fear. In her hands, she clutched a flashlight. It's small pinpoint of light shook, casting shadows in the leaves above them.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Edward asked, frantically. Unintentionally, he stepped forward into a half-crouch. Emily gasped and began to back away.

Jacob had phased again and he snapped his teeth viciously at her approach.

Carlisle held up a hand in warning and gestured non-threateningly in the girl's direction. "Can we help you?"

Emily stood frozen several yards from them, her hand grasping at a mossy tree trunk for support.

"Where is she, Emily? We need to know." Carlisle's voice was kind but firm. Jasper appeared at his side, his face hard as he concentrated on calming the group.

"I…I know what…who…you're…" she broke off, terrified, her eyes on the wolf's sharp white teeth.

"It's alright, child," Carlisle spoke softly. "We don't mean to harm you. Do you know where Renesmee is?"

Emily nodded, gulping, "He has her. In his basement. It's…a secret."

"Why can't we track him?"

"Ed is…different. Our family can do things. He has...well, it's hard to explain."

"Later, then. Can you take us to him?"

"It's difficult to find. He's used a spell. It masks things."

"Please, if there's any chance…" Esme murmured.

Her face was torn, tears beginning to fall. She shook her head, wildly, "I can't do this! I can't…I _hate_ what you are. I hate that you _exist_. You—you aren't…I can't trust any of you!"

Edward staggered forward, his whole body trembling. He stopped a foot away from the frightened girl and fell to his knees. "I'm very sorry about your sister. I'm sorry that no one was there to protect her that night," Edward said, fighting to control his voice. "No one should have to live through that." He gasped, fighting the pain, turning agonized eyes up to her. "But, _please_, don't take my daughter away from me. She would never hurt anyone. And she's all alone. Just like Samantha was that night. Please don't let him hurt her. I can't bear it. _Please_." His voice broke.

Emily stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Alright," she whispered.

Renesmee struggled to quiet her breathing as she tiptoed up the stairs. Every step seemed to thud in her ears in time with her heartbeat. She opened the door, praying desperately that Ed would not be waiting for her on the other side. The hallway was empty.

Moving noiselessly, she stepped through the door, looking nervously back and forth. No Ed. Turning to the left, she saw a long hallway leading to another door. Hope surged in her for a moment. She ran towards it, her hands outstretched.

Above her in the darkness, someone chuckled. "Oh, Renesmee," Ed called in a singsong voice. "Where aaaaarrrreee you?"

She choked back the sob in her throat and tugged at the door handle. It wouldn't move. She pulled again, harder. Again and again she pulled. Straining herself, she twisted the handle with all of her strength. It gave way, making a loud cracking sound. The door opened and she bolted through it into a large bedroom. She glanced around, frantically searching for a window or another door. There was nothing.

Despite her own resolve, she felt herself giving way to the panic. She heard footsteps, loud and menacing, echo as they drew nearer to the door. A large shadow appeared in the light from the hallway. Nessie whimpered and braced herself as the door swung open.

Jacob felt like he had been running for hours. Emily had unwillingly allowed herself to be pulled onto Bella's back and now led the group of vampires and werewolves through the trees at a break-neck pace. Edward and Jacob flanked her, the ground blurring beneath them.

Slightly to his left and behind, Alice seemed to float above the forest floor. Her mouth was stretched in a snarl, her eyes dark with the hunt. He turned his muzzle to the right. Edward's eyes were black and dangerously vacant of emotion. Jacob knew if he turned to look, he would see a similar expression in each of their eyes.

_We're gonna kill him, right?_ Seth growled, mentally.

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Leah muttered in her head.

_I'm telling, Mom, you're swearing in front of me._

_Shut up, turd._

_Focus, you two,_ Jacob ordered. He put on another burst of speed, leaving the others a little behind him.

_Hey, Jacob,_ Leah called.

_Yeah?_

_Save a bite for me._

His teeth pulled back in a wolf grin and he barked an affirmative.

"This just keeps getting more and more fun," Ed laughed, delightedly as he pushed the door open. In his hand the metal baton looked just as menacing as it had in the basement.

Renesmee crouched in the corner, trapped between the bed and the wall. She fought to keep her face smooth and breathing even.

Ed took a step towards her.

"Don't touch me," she warned him.

"Why? What are you going to do about it, Nessie?" he asked, an amused smile around his lips.

Not giving herself time to hesitate, she threw herself at him, teeth bared. The taser-rod went flying through the air.

Startled, Ed fell back and Renesmee landed fully on top of him. She bent her head and buried her teeth in his throat.

Suddenly, she felt herself fly across the room and land, with a loud crack, against the wall.

Ed's outstretched hand was pulsing, his icy blue eyes bright with anger. His other hand clutched his neck. Renesmee noted with satisfaction that the blood flowing from the wound had already begun to seep through his fingers and down his shirt.

Then her throat began to close, as if someone was pushing against her windpipe. Ed's fingers were squeezing together in the air.

"You stupid whore," he seethed. "That _hurt_."

Nessie gasped, fighting for air.

Ed walked towards her, shaking his head, sadly, "You were going to make me so happy, Renesmee. So sweet…so untouched." His fingers ran along her arm.

She coughed, feeling the blackness coming quickly now. So this was it. She was going to die. No one was coming for her. A series of images burned themselves behind her closed eyes. _Her beautiful mother, hands spread wide to fold her into sweet, cool embrace. Her brave father, his eyes melting as he smiled and pushed her higher on the swing. And finally, Jacob, laughter in his dark eyes as he bent to lift her into his arms, the touch of his searing hot skin against her. _There was no fear now. Only sadness and the dark.

And then the door across the room exploded open.

Jacob and Edward were several seconds ahead of the group as they burst into the house. The sight of Renesmee helpless in Ed's grasp crushed Jacob's insides. A howl broke through him and he leapt towards Ed, his gigantic mouth open, teeth glinting.

And suddenly, he was on the floor, yelping in surprise. Ed's hand was raised over him like a conductor's. Jacob struggled to stand, whining once. The other wolves quickly surrounded him. Seth nudged Jacob worriedly with his nose.

"Gotta say…impressive," Ed grinned at the rescue party. "Didn't think you find me so quick." He caught sight of Emily standing in the back of the group, hidden partially by Esme and Carlisle. He sighed dramatically, "Of course, my cousin always has been a tattletale. She thinks it makes up for her inability to master the magicks."

"Get your hands off my daughter," Edward spit out. As he reached out for Ed, a great force knocked him backwards.

Ed's hand pushed against the air in front of him. "Or what, vampire? You're gonna sparkle me to death?"

Edward fought to stand against the force Ed was emitting from his fingers. Behind him Emily began murmuring something softly. It sounded vaguely like a chant.

For the first time, Ed looked slightly afraid, "Shut up, Emily! Stay out of this or so help me…"

Emily continued her chanting, the words coming out haltingly.

"You're not getting out of here alive, Ed," Edward said grimly. Behind him, nearly a score of vampires and werewolves waited.

"You can't touch me," Ed said confidently, but his chin trembled slightly.

"You're a child," Edward said, calmly, taking another step towards him.

Ed pushed harder but Edward continued moving, no longer contained by Ed's hand.

"Just a little boy playing at being a wizard."

"How are you doing that?" Ed asked frustrated, his hand straining outwards.

"You don't know the first thing about real power, real strength." The vampire's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Shut up or I'll kill her." The would-be warlock's eyes were glazing over with fright.

"You don't know anything about taking a life," Edward rolled his eyes. "I've eaten pathetic, little worms like you for breakfast."

"You can't touch me!" Ed said, the fear now plain on his face. "I have the stone of protection!" He reached a hand up instinctively to feel for the charm around his neck. His eyes grew wide with panic

"You mean _this_?" Renesmee wheezed, holding up the necklace weakly.

"H-how?" Ed screamed, beginning to back away. Behind them, the rest of the Cullens snarled and hissed, crouched to pounce.

Jacob ran swiftly and gathered Renesmee into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"Renesmee!" Bella cried, running to her daughter.

Edward lifted Ed from the floor with one hand around his throat. He held him above his head, his voice deadly, teeth gritted. "I have no reason not to kill you. You are a disgusting, slimy little snit and I should break every bone in your miserable, little body. It would give me _pleasure_ to hear you scream. I'm not a murderer, though, and as a rule, I don't shed human blood. I find it morally reprehensible."

Ed was absolutely paralyzed with fear. Small tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes.

Edward paused, studying him. "But you hurt my only daughter. And that means something entirely different to me. You see, I've lived over a century. And I've seen evil like even you couldn't imagine. But I've only been a father this once. You can understand how that might affect my judgment." He tossed Ed to Jasper and Emmett, who restrained him easily.

Ed struggled until Emmett snarled in his ear, "I'd stay _really_ still, Harry Potter, or I might have to pull your arms off and feed them to you."

Renesmee climbed out of Jacob's arms, her expression unreadable. She stood, staring at Ed, shiny dried streaks across her face where the tears had fallen. Suddenly, Ed looked very frail and insignificant. When Nessie finally spoke, she couldn't help but smile, "You know all I have to do is say the word and you'll be dead in about ten different ways."

The wolves snapped their teeth in fierce agreement.

"But you're not worth it," she continued. "You're not even _worth_ the clean-up. So I don't care what happens to you." She turned her back and began to walk away, "But I hope it hurts."

"Okay, folks," Jasper drawled. "I think that's our cue."

Jacob put his hands over Nessie's ears but even so, she could still hear Ed's screams as he was dragged away into the night.

Behind them, Emily cried softly in Esme's arms.

**EPILOGUE**

The sound of the sea was lulling as it ran its ancient path up to the edge of the shore before falling back again into itself. The sun was just beginning to light the edges of night as they all walked slowly along the beach.

Edward pulled Renesmee suddenly into a crushing embrace. His voice was tight as he spoke, "My sweet, precious Renesmee. Do you know how close we've come to losing you today?"

Nessie nodded, putting a hand to his cheek to explain everything.

He closed his eyes in pain as the images flooded his mind.

She smiled, patting her father's bronze head. Her voice recited teasingly, "In olden times there lived a King and Queen, who lamented day by day that they had no children, and yet never a one was born…"

Bella bit her lip as she brushed the hair out of Renesmee's face, "One day, as the Queen was bathing and thinking of her wishes, a Frog skipped out of the water, and said to her, 'Your wish shall be fulfilled…you shall have a daughter…So it happened."

Edward shook his head ruefully, kissing Bella's temple, "And a little girl was born who was so beautiful that the King almost lost his senses…"

"And then a handsome werewolf came along and swept her off her feet," Jacob added sheepishly from behind them.

The Cullen family turned to stare at him. Renesmee giggled and held out her arms for him. Edward released her gently, sadly.

Nessie stood on tiptoe and ran a hand through Jacob's hair, as she looked up at him. He kissed her. "And they lived happily for all of their existence."

"The end?" Jacob asked, his eyes doubtful.

"Silly werewolf," she said, ruffling his hair. "It's never the _end_."

_**Author's Note: So there you have it. 18 chapters and it's over. I was planning on 20 but it just felt right to stop here. I hope you've enjoyed reading Cutting Teeth. I'm already planning on beginning something new which is why I hope you'll vote in the poll and tell me what you think I should write next. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're all wonderful!**_

**POLL: What would you be most interested in reading next? Cast your vote in your review!**

**A) **_**Hush-A-Bye Baby.**_** With Renesmee fully grown and out of the house, Edward and Bella strike out on their own, posing as a young married couple. Edward decides to put those medical degrees to good use and become a doctor like his father. But what will happen when they have to become parents...again? (Post BD)**

**B) **_**Made For You.**_** It is 1933 and Edward Cullen has just met his new "sister" Rosalie Hale. Carlisle and Esme try to foster a romantic relationship between Edward and Rosalie. But Edward's having none of it. A story about Rosalie's first months as a vampire and her relationship with Edward. **

**C) **_**The Drifter and the Lunatic: A Love Story.**_** In 1948, a disillusioned drifter named Jasper Whitlock is wandering. Until he meets beautiful Alice who tells him confidently of their future life together. Jasper is enchanted but skeptical. They've spent so much time in darkness, can the light really be that close? **

**D) **_**Other.**_** Send me a suggestion or idea! **

**Notes:**

**Maddy: I hope this chapter had plenty of pay-off for you. Thanks for another great review! Would love to hear what you think.**

**Paris: So what did you think? Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it. :)**

**Sheso: Yeah, I was a little nervous about writing magic into the story but I'm glad I did. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Anonymous: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter! **

**Maddie: Putrescent…great word. Thank you for reviewing, as always! Hope you liked the new chapter. **

**Bailey Pattinson: What a sweet review! Thank you so much! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter. **

**Miss Megaboo: Thank you for reviewing! That really sucks about your fanfic account but thanks for explaining. Thank you for the specific comments. I've been working on the scene change tabs. Let me know if they were better in this chapter. And actually, I don't have any beta writers. When I started writing on this site, they didn't exist and I always forget they are an option. :) I hope you liked Chapter 18! **

**CullenBaseballFan: Thanks for the review! Sorry if this long wait made you scream. I hope this chapter was fun to read. Let me know. **

**xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx: You could never annoy me! I love hearing from you! :) Thanks for always reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Bree: Heh, heh…Thank you for the review! Tell me how you like this chapter. **

**Stephanie: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ;)**


End file.
